


Un amor para Navidad

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony está resignado a pasar una Navidad siendo acosado por su familia debido a su soltería.  Un día, alentado por sus amigos, pide un regalo al Santa Claus de una tienda departamental. Creyó que era un juego, una broma nada más;  nunca imaginó que Santa cumpliría su palabra... y con creces.STONY
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Con el corazón, Tony

La Navidad es el pretexto perfecto para una reunión familiar. Donde los corazones se funden en armonía y amor. La calidez de ese sentimiento irradia, incluso, a las almas más frías. Navidad momento de paz. Momento de...

—¡Patrañas!—Tony arrugó la hojita que unos niños, ataviados con bufandas iguales, le habían dado para invitarlo a un pequeño concierto de villancicos, y la tiró al bote de basura más cercano.

Bufando, hundió su nariz roja por el frío en su bufanda y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, antes de seguir con su camino. Él odiaba la Navidad. Pero no sólo esa fecha, odiaba todo el maratón desde Día de gracias hasta Año nuevo. Pero sí, la Navidad era lo que más detestaba.

Le daba dolor de estómago el ver a esos niños inocentes y estúpidos con su sus chamarras de doble forro, cantando horrendas canciones o tratado de ser los niños buenos que no fueron en todo el año, sólo para que Santa Claus les diera regalos. Malditos interesados.

Luego, estaba esa maldita nieve que cubría la ciudad. No se podía caminar, se producían atascos, accidentes, muertes de indigentes. Él solía pescar un resfriado cada año. Y cada año las tuberías se congelaban y se quedaba sin agua corriente por un par de días, hasta que molestaba al conserje de su edificio para que hiciera algo. También estaban las malditas compras que volvían a todo el mundo loco; si de por si era difícil tomar un taxi en Nueva York, en esas fechas, para tomar uno, se debía estar listo para una batalla campal.

Entró al café y se sacudió la nieve del abrigo. Adentro hacia calor, así que se quitó la bufanda y respiró el asqueroso aroma del chocolate caliente, del ponche de navidad y las galletas de jengibre. Todo se volvía tan meloso, hasta sus adoradas donas eran mancilladas con cubiertas de dibujos de renos y copos de nieve mal hechos.

—¡Tony, por aquí!—sus amigos levantaron sus manos llamándolo; estaban al fondo del establecimiento.

Tony sonrió brevemente para decirles que iba para allá. Y mientras esquivaba las mesas y al innecesariamente enorme árbol de navidad para llegar a ellos, pensó que hasta sus amigos se ponían cursis en esas fechas.

Pepper llevaba un suéter de lana verde y unos aretes que asemejaban esferas escarchadas; Rhodey llevaba puesto un risible suéter con un enorme Rodolfo de nariz roja en el centro; Bruce también llevaba un suéter navideño, sólo que el suyo era de pequeñas coronas y muérdagos; e incluso Natasha, que participaba, también, poco de esas fiestas, había sucumbido y llevaba una diadema con cuernos de reno sobre su cabello rojizo. ¿Acaso era el único cuerdo en el mundo?

—De verdad que son ridículos—les dijo al tomar asiento entre ellos y pedir sin dilación un café americano bien cargado.

—Lo que pasa—dijo Rhodey—es que tú eres un Grinch.

Todos asintieron.

—Es que es estúpido...

—Sí, sí—lo interrumpió Pepper—. Sólo es un festival de gastos, sentimientos cursis que no valen la pena, bla, bla, bla. Se honesto, Tony, no es eso lo que te molesta.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces, qué?

—Todos lo sabemos—dijo Natasha, y Bruce asintió paseando frente a Tony una dona adornada, sólo para molestar—. Lo que no quieres es ir a casa de tus padres.

Tony, molesto, le dio un manotazo a la dona, y faltó poco para que lograra que Bruce la dejara caer.

—Es cierto—dijo éste último, atesorando su dona—. No quieres otro año de lo mismo.

—"Tony, ¿cuándo piensas casarte?"—Ironizó Pepper

—"Tony, ya estas grandecito, es hora de formar una familia"—siguió el juego Rhodey

—"Tony, ¿y tu pareja? Pensé que este año si nos traerías a alguien"—continuó Natasha

—"La hija de tu prima se casará en marzo. Y es menor que tú... ¿Tú para cuándo?"—Concluyó la ronda, Bruce.

—¡Ah, ya cállense!

Todos rieron, era divertido molestar a Tony cada año con lo mismo. Era casi ya una tradición. Tony recibió su café y bebió de él exasperado, que sus amigos le tomaran el pelo cada año, era otra de las cosas que sumaba a la lista de por qué odiaba la Navidad.

—Deberías llevar a alguien, por fin—afirmó Rhodey—. Hay agencias que te rentan acompañantes para situaciones así.

—Qué tontería.

—Oh, vamos, Rhodey, Tony puede conseguir compañía sin necesidad de pagar—dijo Natasha

—Exacto.

—El punto es que lo soporten más de un día—agregó incisivamente, Pepper.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

—Tal vez, no quieres llevar a nadie porque, bueno, ya sabes...

—Nah, eso lo tienen asumido.

Tony se encogió de hombros. Desde que era un adolescente había hecho una confesión a su familia: le gustaban los chicos. Si bien, las chicas no estaban mal y a lo largo de los años había departido con varias de ellas, eran los chicos los que lograban sacarlo de orbita. Aunque eso, no había pasado mucho. Cualquiera pensaría que dejarían de molestarlo con tonterías sobre bodas y familia, si era gay. Pero no. Su familia era tan sui generis, que querían un yerno a la voz de ya. Su madre decía que sentar cabeza le ayudaría estabilizar su vida, su padre que, tal vez, así se concentraría en otras cosas, como la empresa familiar, por ejemplo.

—No es como si pudiera tener una familia con un chico—dijo hilando sus propios pensamientos.

—Claro que puedes—dijo Natasha.

—Sí, puedes adoptar un bebito— aseguró Pepper.

Tony las miró con el ceño fruncido—No quiero hablar de eso.

Por supuesto que no lo dejaron en paz tan pronto; pero, poco a poco, la plática giró hacia otras cosas, aunque nunca se salieron del tema navideño que Tony odiaba.

"Planes para las vacaciones de invierno"

Habían anotado en una servilleta. Querían ir de viaje para año nuevo, todos juntos. A Tony eso no le molestaba, sino el hecho de que todos sus amigos irían con sus respectivas parejas... menos él. Sería el único sin pareja. Sería la mosca en la sopa, el salero de la mesa, el calcetín sin par. Vaya que el temita se estaba convirtiendo en algo más molesto que una basura en el ojo.

—¿Y si se lo pides a Santa?—sugirió Bruce, jugando.

Habían salido ya del café, y habían sido secuestrados por las chicas como cargadores de bolsas de compras. Así que, ahora, deambulaban por un centro comercial, viéndolas probarse ropa y, también, comprando uno que otro regalo para sus respectivas familias.

—No es mala idea—dijo Rhodey.

—Tonterías. Santa nunca me ha traído lo que le he pedido, ni cuando era niño... menos ahora. Además, no es como si necesitara una pareja. Puedo vivir solo, sin problemas, por el resto de mi vida.

—Vamos, Tony, no seas tan amargado—Pepper le picó una mejilla.

—Es que no entiendo cómo no tener novio es el fin del mundo.

—No es el fin del mundo. Pero es lindo tener una pareja.

—¿Tú, Natasha Romanoff, me estás diciendo eso? Me estás traicionando, antes decías lo mismo que yo.

—Eso fue antes de conocer a James.

—Ese bendito James, a ver cuándo nos lo presentas—la regañó Pepper.

Natasha rió, y aseguro que lo conocerían en las vacaciones de fin de año.

—Natasha tiene razón—dijo Bruce—. A veces, no sabes que necesitabas algo, hasta que lo tienes.

—Puff.

Tony estaba hasta el copete. Estaba a punto de decirle a cada uno de ellos que se fueran a morder muérdago y lo dejaran en paz cuando Pepper lanzó un gritito y señaló un punto frente a ellos.

—¡Es Santa!

—No es Santa, es un tipo disfrazado de Santa— dijo Tony y se ganó una mirada dura de su amiga.

—Ve y pídele tu deseo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

—¡Buena idea!—dijo Rhodey y tiró de la manga de Tony.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOO! ¡No soy un niño!

Pero pronto se vio casi, casi, cargado por sus cuatro malditos amigos hasta la zona navideña del centro comercial; con duendecillas sexys, y escenografía de casitas de galleta y caramelos de bastón. Natasha se adelantó e intercambió un par de palabras con el sustituto de Santa, y lo único que Tony pudo escuchar fue:

—Señor Santa, ¿aceptaría el deseo de un niño grande?

Santa asintió y volteó a ver a Tony con sus ojos bonachones, medio ocultos por las cejas blancas postizas.

—Ven aquí—le dijo, al tiempo que palmeaba una de sus piernas—, te escucharé.

Tony enrojeció. Maldito Santa, seguramente había sido sobornado por Natasha para hacerle pasar un mal momento.

—Ni loco, gordo—le dijo y dio media vuelta intentando escapar, pero Pepper se le plantó enfrente.

—Si no lo haces, le llamaré a tu mamá y le diré que chocaste el porche que te regalaron la navidad pasada.

Tony abrió la boca indignado—¡Bruja!—le dijo y como un niño emberrinchado subió a las piernas del Santa corrupto aquel.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Santa.

Tony miró a sus amigos, que ya sacaban fotos como locos tras la cerca, con resentimiento.

—Anthony—murmuró a regañadientes.

—¡Todos le dicen Tony!—gritó Rhodey, muerto de risa.

—Oh, muy bien, Tony, entonces. Es un bonito nombre.

—No me adules, botarga.

Santa rió suavemente— ¿Cuál es tu deseo, Tony?

—¡Díselo, Tony!—lo animó Natasha

—¡Con el corazón, Tony!—le dijo Bruce golpeándose el pecho dramáticamente.

Los mataría, juraba que los mataría.

—¿Cuál es?—insistió Santa. Tony vio que Pepper le señalaba su teléfono, en la pantalla pudo leer el nombre de su madre.

—Un novio—dijo apuradamente—, un novio para Navidad.

—Oh, vaya—Santa parecía no esperar eso—. ¿Alguna especificación para tu novio?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no creo que quieras cualquier cosa como novio.

—Eres Santa ¿no?—se burló Tony— Deberías adivinarlo.

—Si pudiera adivinarlo, los niños no me escribirían cartas.

—Eres astuto, Santa—Tony le sonrió de medio lado—. Me basta con que sea guapo y amable... y que tenga más de media neurona.

—Es una petición razonable, veré que puedo hacer.

Tony casi echa a reír. Pero, por fin, pudo bajar de ahí y reunirse con sus amigos del diablo.


	2. Feliz Navidad, Tony

El incidente de Santa Claus fue olvidado por Tony conforme un asunto más importante fue ocupando lugar en su mente: la visita a sus padres en Navidad.

Ese motivo para odiar la Navidad estaba en su top de motivos para odiar a la Navidad. En lo más alto de lo alto.

Ya podía verse. Ya podía ver su casa ridículamente adornada con luces brillantes, el horrendo trineo de Santa Claus con todo y renos en el techo, que, además, tenían movimiento (cortesía de su padre). Adivinaba la corona adornando la puerta principal, y el asqueroso muérdago colgando de la entrada, bajo el cual estaría esperando la tía Elizabeth para darle su clásico y ensalivado beso de bienvenida. Eso, sin contar que a su madre se le ocurriría hacer el pavo, lo cual era un anuncio de fracaso; al menos había que reconocerle que, para no meterse en la cocina en todo el año, no quemaba el pavo; pero quedaba más seco que la planta sobre el alfeizar de su ventana.

Su padre, seguramente, vestiría esa corbata grotesca que se prendía con lucecitas intermitentes; ni que decir del tío Paul, que al hablarle le soltaría todo el humo de su puro cubano. Los primos con sus suéteres cursis, las primas con sus vestidos rojos, y los sobrinos escandalosos corriendo como diablos de un lado a otro. Los villancicos de los inoportunos vecinos y la maldita obra de teatro de la iglesia.

Ya se veía sufriendo como cada año, y como cada año, la pregunta de siempre: "¿Y tu novio? ¿Tienes uno, verdad?" ¡Qué fascinación de su familia con querer crecer cada año!

Revisó por segunda vez que el boleto de avión fuera para el día y la hora precisas, había comprado el de vuelta también, para evitar que lo obligaran a quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Luego, decidió hacer sus maletas y empacar los regalos (todos iguales) que llevaba. Era una jornada atroz, siempre terminaba cansado y harto. Por suerte, en el avión daban tragos de cortesía. Los necesitaba con urgencia.

Cuando terminó de alistar sus maletas, se puso el pijama dispuesto a dormir, y no perder su vuelo. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, su vecino del departamento de arriba tenía fiesta. Las paredes retumbaban con el sonsonete de la música y las risas se colaban como ratas en las alcantarillas. Maldita Navidad, maldita Nochebuena. Estaba a punto de golpear con el palo de la escoba el techo, aunque sabía que nada de eso haría la diferencia, cuando tocaron a su puerta. ¡Lo que faltaba!

Abrió la puerta y Natasha casi le cayó encima.

—¡Feliz Nochebuena!—dijo al abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

—Basta... basta...Nat...

La pelirroja lo soltó y caminó hasta su reproductor de audio, en el radio sonaba un villancico patético, pero ella se puso a bailar.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás ebria?

—¡Sí!—dijo ella—De la alegría decembrina.

Tony bufó.

—Tú no eres Natasha, ¿qué le hiciste?

Nat echó a reír y lo señaló.

—Lo siento, Tony, pero este año Natasha es más feliz.

—James... bla, bla, bla... ¿por qué no estás con él?

—Lo estaré—dijo y se sentó en el sofá—. Pareces un abuelito con tu pijama puesta tan temprano y en Nochebuena.

Tony rodó los ojos.

—Iremos a cenar con un amigo, el que nos presentó.

—¿Ah, sí?—Tony se dejó caer en un sofá derrotado y desinteresado.

—Cocina maravilloso, yo no sé cómo es que está soltero siendo taaaan guapo.

—Hubieras salido con él, y no con "James", ¿por cierto, ese tal James, existe?

Nat echó a reír y asintió. Una vez más, se puso de pie, exasperando a Tony y rondando por ahí, curioseando.

—Oh, tus maletas—la chica encontró su equipaje y comenzó a husmear—¡Ah, tus boletos! ¿Te vas mañana temprano? Salúdame a tu mami.

—Natasha, ¿de verdad no estás ebria?

—De verdad que no, pero ¿me traes un vaso de agua?

Tony rodó los ojos de nuevo, y se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a llevarle la bendita agua. En la cocina bostezó, al tiempo que pensaba en llamarle un uber a su amiga y que la llevara con su amorcito, el fulano ese cómo se llamara. El amor idiotiza, pensó. Pero cuando regresó a la sala, Natasha había tomado su bolsa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?

—Ajá— de su bolso sacó una botella—Ponche de huevo, es mi regalo para tu mami.

—¿Para eso viniste? Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio.

Natasha le sonrió amplia y misteriosamente. Luego, se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Feliz Navidad por adelantado, Tony—le susurró—. Ahora, me voy, James me está esperando.

—Anda, largo de aquí.

Cuando su amiga se fue, Tony entró en su habitación, se puso un par de tapones de algodón en los oídos y se acostó.

La mañana llegó gélida. El frío entró por los dedos de sus pies y subió lentamente por sus piernas, hasta despertarlo. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que iba tarde. Por los malditos tapones que se puso, no había escuchado la alarma. Se enredó en las sabanas y se cayó de la cama; rodó y se estrelló contra la pared. Maldijo. Se puso de pie, se sobó y volvió al maldecir. Se metió a la ducha; se bañó y vistió como rayo. Salió de su habitación; cruzó la sala hacia la cocina, para, al menos, tomar un vaso de jugo artificial, porque de desayunar ni hablar. Pero no llegó a la cocina, tuvo que retroceder sobre sus pasos.

Ahí, en su sala, sentado en el piso, junto a un árbol de Navidad que no estaba ahí la noche anterior, estaba un joven. Tony lo miró estupefacto y luego, al árbol.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú?—le espetó Tony, lamentando haber dejado su espada láser de juguete de Star wars en su habitación—, ¿y qué es esa cosa?

El muchacho no contestó, le tendió una tarjeta navideña y le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa tierna y de dientes blancos. Tony tragó saliva y le arrebató la tarjeta. La abrió y sonó jingle bells al hacerlo.

"Querido, Tony:

Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con tu obsequio de Navidad.

Su nombre es Steve, cuídalo, que él te cuidará a ti.

Con cariño.

Santa.

Pd. Como no tenías árbol de Navidad, me tomé la libertad de regalarte uno."

Cuando terminó de leer, cerró la tarjeta.

—¿Es una broma, verdad?

Pero el chico, llamado Steve, negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser cierto.

Steve ladeó el rostro. Parecía un cachorrito sentado ahí en suelo, en espera de alguna reacción de Tony.

—¿Eres mi novio?

—Sí—Steve volvió a sonreírle

—¿De veras?

—Ajá.

Tony lo miró con atención. Era un chico guapo, muy guapo, ¡carajo! Más que eso, era sexy. Aún sentado se adivinaba más alto que él; sus brazos, que asomaban de las mangas de su sencilla playera azul, se veían terriblemente fuertes; tenía el pelo rubio, peinado pulcramente de lado y hacia atrás; y llevaba una tupida y varonil barba.

Ese Santa sí que se había esmerado. Mira que llevarle semejante regalo era de locos. Pero era creíble que fuera un milagro de Navidad, jamás en su vida había visto espécimen tal. Ninguna de sus conquistas se le parecía, pero ni tantito.

—Debo estar soñando—dijo—. Voy a cerrar mis ojos y tú te habrás ido. ¿De acuerdo?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y contó mentalmente.

Iba en el cinco cuando Steve se puso de pie; en el ocho cuando éste caminó hacia él; y en el diez, se detuvo al sentir un par de manos acunar su rostro. Abrió los ojos sólo para ver que los ojos de su "novio" eran del azul más bonito que había visto en su renegada vida. Se sintió hipnotizado y se paralizó. No pudo mover ni un musculo cuando Steve lo besó suavemente en los labios. El roce le causó un estremecimiento.

—Tony—escuchó su nombre como en un sueño, cerca de su oído. ¡Carajo! Hasta su voz era sexy—, ¡feliz Navidad!

Y Tony le pidió a su cuerpo no desmayarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Te conozco, Tony

—Bien—Tony levantó su dedo índice para darle énfasis a sus palabras—. ¿Eres mi novio?

En el asiento a su lado, Steve asintió tranquilamente.

—¿Y te trajo Santa hasta mi casa?

Steve volvió a asentir.

Tony volteo a verlo. Le dolían los ojos cada vez que lo miraba. El chico siempre le sonreía suave y cálidamente cuando lo hacía; y al sonreír, su mirada se iluminaba, todo su rostro parecía tener luz propia; se veía más guapo de lo que Tony podía soportar. Él había pedido un tipo guapo, pero eso rayaba la exageración. Sin embargo, no se estaba quejando.

Se encendió una luz. Era el momento se ponerse los cinturones de seguridad y escuchar las indicaciones de emergencia. Tony no puso atención a la sobrecargo, seguía intentado asimilar lo que había pasado esa mañana, apenas unas horas atrás.

Después de besarlo y desearle feliz Navidad, Steve se apartó un poco de él. Tony lo miró de hito en hito, con el corazón dándole un vuelco. Había sobrevivido a ese pequeño beso, pero no estaba muy seguro de continuar en pie. Una vocecita en el fondo de su mente se preguntó, por qué le afectaba tanto un hombre que apenas había conocido. Un hombre del que no sabía nada, excepto su nombre. Una voz más grande le decía que los milagros de Navidad no existen, y que ese de ahí podía ser un ladrón, un secuestrador, un algo... menos un regalo de Santa. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se contestaba que era imposible que alguien, a aparte de Santa y los babosos de sus amigos, supiera de su deseo.

—Debe ser una broma—repitió y giró sobre sus talones, para buscar su teléfono y llamar uno a uno a los idiotas de sus amigos.

Primero llamó a Rhodey, quien aún estaba dormido y le contestó con un vago: "no me jodas tan temprano". Bruce le dijo que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Pepper le preguntó si no había fumado algo raro durante Nochebuena. Y Natasha, bueno, ni siquiera contestó ella; una voz masculina le dijo que la señorita aún estaba durmiendo. Ese debió haber sido el tal James. Sólo le faltaba alguien a quién preguntarle: el Santa Claus del centro comercial.

Buscó sus llaves, dispuesto a ir al centro comercial; pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a la puerta, sintió el agarre suave de la mano de Steve en su brazo.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo perderemos—dijo el rubio enseñándole los boletos de avión.

Permíteme recalcar: LOS boletos de avión. Tony abrió los ojos como plato y le arrebató los pasajes. Hasta la noche anterior, él tenía UN boleto, no dos.

—¿Qué carajos...?

¿También Santa había arreglado eso? ¿Qué más?

—Tenemos que irnos—Steve le habló con familiaridad, al tiempo que, de debajo del árbol, sacaba una maleta no muy grande. Estaba listo para marcharse—. ¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?

Tony lo miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular pensamiento. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Steve pasó una mano por enfrente de su cara y le sonrió ligeramente divertido.

—¿Tony? Si no nos vamos ahora, perderemos el avión—repitió— Vamos, te ayudo con las maletas.

Era un tipo fuerte, pudo bajar las maletas de Tony sin problemas, y regresar por él, que seguía paralizado en medio de su sala, sujetando entre las manos los boletos de avión.

—Tu abrigo, Tony— Steve le puso la prenda en los hombros—, hace frío allá afuera.

Tony le observó, él también se ponía un abrigo, sabe Dios de dónde lo había sacado. Era casi una cosa de magia. Cuando Steve se abotonó el abrigo, le miró con cierta impaciencia.

—Si no te apuras, te cargaré hasta el taxi— le dijo.

Fue entonces que Tony dio un respingo y negó repetidamente. Él no era una maleta, ni mucho menos; no iba a permitir que lo humillaran así, menos su novio. Se puso el abrigo y miró como Steve dejaba escapar una risilla a sus costillas.

Unos minutos después, por fin estaban camino al aeropuerto; y ahora, ambos estaban lado a lado en el avión, a punto de despegar.

Hasta ese momento, Tony se había dejado arrastrar por el descontrol de la situación. El hilo conductor de sus acciones era la perplejidad. Intentó pensar correcta y analíticamente, después de todo él era un hombre de ciencia. Así que, sólo tenía que poner los hechos sobre la mesa y encontraría la respuesta.

En primer lugar, se dijo, la magia no existe, mucho menos la magia navideña. Esas son patrañas, cosas que se dicen para ilusionar a los niños y a los adultos ingenuos. Una estrategia de marketing muy bien estructurada. Eso era la Navidad. Santa Claus no existía, y el tipo sobre cuyas piernas se había sentado y pedido su deseo era un hombre cualquiera contratado para ponerse una panza, peluca y barba falsas, ni más ni menos. Sus amigos parecían ignorar lo que pasaba, y él tampoco había querido dar muchos detalles al respecto; y no se los imaginaba transportando un árbol de Navidad hasta su piso, ni mucho menos comprando boletos de avión... vamos, ni siquiera creía que alguno de ellos tuviera la suerte de conocer a un hombre como ese.

—¿Eres un escort o algo así?

Steve rió y negó vehementemente.

—No, yo soy tu novio, Tony.

—Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste...

Entonces, si tampoco le habían contratado un gigoló... ¿quién diablos era? Esa era la clave.

—Oye—le dijo—, ¿cómo diablos eres mi novio y yo ni siquiera sé tu apellido?

—Porque me conociste hace unas horas.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Lo qué quiero decir es...

—Que tus padres pueden preguntarte cosas sobre mí, pero tú no las sabes.

—Exacto—"veamos" se dijo Tony "que tan bueno eres inventándote una identidad"

—Mi nombre es Steven Rogers.

—Rogers... no está mal. ¿Y a qué te dedicas, Steven Rogers?

—Soy capitán de un comando de fuerzas especiales del ejército.

Tony abrió la boca. Esa era la oración más increíble que hubiera escuchado antes. O era una mentira del tamaño del universo o tenía que ser, por fuerza, verdad.

—¿Capitán? ¿Eres militar?

Steve asintió—¿Te molesta?

Tony negó.

—Que bien—Steve suspiró aliviado y después, antes de que Tony terminara de asimilar la profesión de su novio, éste continúo—. Pero no es lo único que hago, me gusta dibujar, y doy clases de pintura en la academia de un amigo mío; no siempre, sólo cuando me es requerido. Es divertido.

Vaya, se dijo Tony, esa era una construcción muy buena de una personalidad. Un soldado que, sin embargo, tiene sensibilidad artística. Le resultó interesante.

—Me gustan el box, las artes marciales y el beisbol—enumeró con los dedos—; y suelo levantarme temprano para correr. También me gusta leer, por lo general, leo un poco antes de dormir. Ah...—se detuvo un momento pensativo—. Mi cumpleaños es el 4 de julio. Mis padres ya no están vivos y no tengo hermanos... No sé. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser importante?

—¿De dónde diablos saliste?—preguntó Tony.

—Soy tu regalo de Navidad de parte de Santa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Santa te fabricó para mí?

Steve no dijo nada, se limitó a esbozar una de esas sonrisas que provocaban inexplicables escalofríos en el castaño. Bien, se dijo este último, nada de eso sonaba a mentira. De hecho sonaba bastante real; pero era tan increíble que seguía sin entender nada. Y de pronto, de la nada, pensó, que podía ser... sí, podía ser un milagro de Navidad. Tal vez, Santa si existía, y quería darle una lección sobre esa fecha. Tal vez, estaba dentro de una especie de Cuento de Navidad, donde en lugar de mostrarle su pasado, presente y futuro; le mostraban un escenario maravillosamente construido para hacerlo feliz. Bueno, hablar de felicidad era muy pronto. Steve era muy atractivo, era imposible no sentirse atraído por él, pero de ahí a sentir amor...

—Supongo que tengo que contarte sobre mí—dijo

Pero Steve negó suavemente, y le sonrió.

—No es necesario, lo sé todo sobre ti.

—¿Ah? ¡Imposible!

—Claro que no. ¿No lo entiendes aún? Soy tu novio y te conozco.

Tony no sabía si sentir miedo o entusiasmo. Una cosa sí tenía clara: dejaría de preguntarse el qué, el cómo y el porqué de esa inaudita situación. La aceptaría tal cuál se le había presentado y también, ¿por qué no? La disfrutaría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Tus suegros, Steve

El vuelo transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Agotado por las emociones matutinas, Tony se quedó dormido nada más despegar. Despertó cuando los altavoces del avión anunciaban el aterrizaje y, también, la necesidad de ponerse los cinturones de seguridad. Para su sorpresa, pero no para la de Steve, quien, dicho sea de paso, se limitó a sonreírle cálidamente; despertó con la mejilla apoyada en el brazo de éste. Se talló los ojos y murmuró un lo siento, que Steve rechazó pellizcándole muy suavemente la mejilla contraria. Para Tony, esa clase de caricia estaba lejos de su entendimiento, pero experimentaba tal sensación de confort, que no pudo más que devolverle una sonrisa ligeramente cohibida.

Tomaron un taxi desde el aeropuerto a la casa de Tony. No quiso avisar que había llegado y pedir que le mandaran al chofer. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para preparar a Steve. Si fueran novios desde hace mucho tiempo, tal preparación se habría dado paulatinamente, con el ritmo de las charlas casuales y las anécdotas compartidas. Claro que, Tony, no había tenido una relación lo suficientemente larga como para que algo así pasara, pero creía, por lo que había visto a su alrededor, que así era como sucedían las cosas.

—¿Sabes?—inició y ganó la atención que buscaba—Mi familia es... un poco especial. Más bien, rara o, tal vez, es como todas las demás, pero para mí, ellos son raros.

Steve le miró divertido.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que, es probable que te ataquen con preguntas.

—Está bien, Tony.

—A mí me atacan cada vez que voy. Sólo que está vez te llevaré conmigo. Bueno, ellos saben que me gustan los chicos, claro—sintió que balbuceaba, así que respiró profundamente, para ver si así, podía ordenar sus pensamientos—. Pero, estoy seguro que no esperan a alguien como tú... ni siquiera yo lo esperaba—añadió en voz un poco más baja, pero que llegó a oídos del rubio, el cual amplió su sonrisa—. Entonces... lo que te quiero decir es que, de antemano, te pido disculpas por...

—Está bien, Tony, no te preocupes por eso.

Tony iba a rebatirle, a insistirle, incluso, estaba dispuesto a documentarle sobre los posibles asistentes a la fiesta de Navidad en casa de sus padres, pero no pudo hacerlo; sin que se diera cuenta, y mientras hablaba, Steve había tomado su mano y entrelazado sus dedos.

—Tu familia debe ser genial. Si eres parte de ella, no puedo imaginar que sea de otra manera.

Tony no contestó, su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos recién unidas. Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro; y decidió callar y mirar por la ventanilla el paso de las calles. Mas, no hizo nada para revertir el contacto con el otro. En realidad, se dio cuenta, no quería hacerlo.

Su casa, como imaginó, estaba llena de luces, que en la claridad del día no eran más que focos sin vida; contra su pronóstico, sin embargo, no estaba el trineo de Santa sobre el techo. Tal vez, se dijo, por fin, su padre había desistido de esa cosa. Miró su hogar con un suspiro, mientras Steve terminaba de bajar las maletas del taxi y pagaba por el servicio. Tony apenas si fue consciente de esos sutiles movimientos a su espalda. Estaba nervioso.

—¿Listo?—le preguntó Steve.

Tony volteó a verlo, tragó saliva. Odiaba esas reuniones, porque siempre se sentía solitario y un tanto menospreciado, además de ser molestado constantemente. Hasta los malditos niños solían molestarlo. Pero esa Navidad, no estaba solo. Por ello, cuando asintió, lo hizo con una genuina sonrisa. Sujetó la maleta de Steve, porque era la menos voluminosa (le dejó a éste las suyas) y atravesó el camino de cemento hasta la entrada.

Tony tocó el timbre y una voz femenina habló a través de la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, tía Elizabeth, Tony.

—¡Oh, Tonicito!—dijo la tía, avergonzándolo y provocando en Steve el amago de una carcajada.

Tía Elizabeth abrió la puerta, y Tony aprovechó para esconderse detrás de Steve. Su anciana tía había salido con toda la intención de darle su beso acostumbrado bajo el muérdago de la puerta. Pero la pobre se topó con la muralla impenetrable que era el torso de Steve.

—Tonicito, ¿creciste?—dijo confundida, Tony volvió a enrojecer de vergüenza, mientras Steve, una vez más, se aguantaba la risa. La tía levantó la vista y tuvo que acomodarse los lentes para enfocar mejor—¡Anda! ¡Pero si tú no eres mi Tonicito!

—Me temo que no, madame—dijo Steve sujetándole suavemente la mano y besándole el dorso—Me llamó Steve y soy...

—¡Mi novio!—exclamó Tony saliendo, en ese momento, de su refugio temporal.

Su tía abrió la boca y los ojos, sorprendida. Tardó un segundo en recuperarse, y después, juntó sus manos en un aplauso silente y giró a sus espaldas para gritar:

—¡Howard, María, es el novio de Tony!— tomó la mano de Steve, una vez más, y tiró de él al interior de la casa.

Tony bufó y los siguió arrastrando las maletas.

—¿¡El novio de Tony!?

El grito fue de ambos, y sus pasos apresurados resonaron por la duela del salón. Steve sonrió diplomáticamente cuando sus "suegros" aparecieron frente a él y le miraron de arriba abajo, como si con una mirada pudieran estudiarlo a la perfección.

—¡Pero que muchacho tan guapo!—exclamó la madre de Tony y se acercó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—No cabe duda que mi hijo tiene buen gusto.

—María, por favor—el padre de Tony se adelantó y le tendió una mano a Steve—Disculpa a mi esposa, Maria. Yo soy Howard Stark. Un placer.

—El placer es mío, señor—Steve apretó la mano ofrecida—. Steven Rogers.

—¡Oh, Stevie! ¿Puedo decirte así?—María Stark estaba encantada, tan encantada que ya se había colgado del brazo del rubio sin pena alguna.

—Usted puede decirme como quiera.

—¿Y yo?—tía Elizabeth aprovechó que el otro brazo estaba libre para sujetarse a él.

—Usted también—Steve le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Desayunaste?—preguntó María—Puedo pedir que te preparen algo rápido, pero rico.

—Sí, yo sí. Pero...

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —Preguntó Howard sacando un cigarrillo que le ofreció después— ¿Fumas?

—Fue un vuelo tranquilo. Y gracias, lo deje hace tiempo.

—Oh, vamos, es Navidad. Fúmate uno conmigo para celebrar que Tony tienen novio, por fin.

—Howard, por favor, si el muchacho dejó el vicio, no lo quieras llevar al lado oscuro de nuevo.

—Yo sólo...

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Suficiente!—Tony gritó y todos voltearon a verlo—¡Yo también estoy aquí, por si no se habían dado cuenta!

María Stark hizo un puchero y soltó a Steve para ir con su hijo, estrujarle las mejillas cariñosamente y llenarle de besos. Tony esgrimió un mohín de desagrado.

—Ay, cariño, no te pongas celoso.

—Pero es que a ti te vemos todos los años—dijo sin tapujos su padre—. Pero ya que estás aquí, ven y ayúdame.

Fue así que Tony se vio arrastrado por su padre hasta el garaje. Ahí, en medio de un montón de chatarra estaba el trineo de todos los años.

—Los mecanismos se averiaron, pero esta noche, sí o sí debe estar allá arriba— le explicó—Así que, trae la herramienta.

Tony suspiró. Benditas sus vacaciones y bendito trineo del demonio que seguía siendo la obsesión de su padre de cada Navidad. Mientras trabajaba y se llenaba de aceite los dedos, no pudo dejar de pensar que estaría haciendo Steve en ese momento, o sí tía Elizabeth y su madre no lo estaban acosando. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran preguntarle, y entonces, se dio cuenta que habían muchas cosas que debió preguntarle; y que debieron hacer un plan de acción en caso de contingencia.

—Así que tienes novio, ¿eh?—Su padre le miró de reojo mientras apretaba unos tornillos.

—Eso parece—respondió él evasivamente—. ¿Tanto te sorprende?

Howard se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca mostraste interés real en tener una pareja.

—A veces, no sabes que quieres algo, hasta que lo tienes—dijo Tony, recordando la plática que mantuvo con sus amigos, aquel fatídico día en el que pidió un deseo.

—Cierto.

Howard no añadió nada. Hasta cierto punto, siempre se había identificado con Tony. Ambos eran igual a esa edad. Siempre de un lado a otro, sin quedarse más de una noche, brincando de cama en cama. Una familia era algo que nunca pensó tener, pero, ahora, la tenía. Y estaba feliz por ello, era algo de lo que no se arrepentía. Y tal vez, a Tony le había llegado la hora.

—Por cierto, vendrá Gregory—le dijo—, con sus hijos.

Tony frunció el ceño. Gregory era su hermano mellizo, habían nacido el mismo día, y tenían el mismo coeficiente intelectual, pero mientras el uno era un genio científico, el otro era un genio financiero y llevaba todas las finanzas de la empresa. Estaba casado desde hacía varios años y tenía dos hijos. ¿Sabía Steve sobre eso? Su pensamiento pareció invocarlo, porque justamente apareció en la entrada del garaje. Llevaba una dona en una mano y una taza de café en la otra. Tony recordó que no había desayunado y sus tripas gruñeron en protesta por el maltrato al que habían sido sometidas.

—Con permiso—dijo el rubio muy educadamente—. Tony, te traje algo de comer, porque no has desayunado.

Tony lo miró con amor, por primera vez, y corrió hacia él; lo abrazó brevemente antes de sujetar (por la servilleta, porque tenía las manos sucias) la dona y la taza de café. Steve sonrió complacido, mientas lo veía comer.

—Es mi favorita—dijo Tony hincando el diente en el panecillo

—Lo sé. Pero, tienes que comer algo más cuando termines; una dona y un café, no son el mejor primer alimento del día.

—¡Claro que sí!—neceó Tony con la boca llena.

Howard esbozó una sonrisita, la dinámica de ambos le recordaba a algo. Carraspeó para sacarlos de su burbuja, pero sólo Steve volteó a verlo, así que se dirigió a él.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?

A Tony se le atoró el bocado en la garganta y tuvo que golpearse el pecho con el puño, al tiempo que hacia un intento por toser. Steve le palmeó la espalda para ayudarle. Ese era el tipo de preguntas que temía Tony.

—Tony fue a dar una consulta en SHIELD, ¿la conoce? —dijo Steve con seguridad.

—Oh, claro, les fabricamos armamento—dijo Howard—¿Trabajas ahí? ¿Eres agente?

Steve asintió.

—Es capitán—puntualizó Tony, por fin había logrado tragar y estaba feliz de poder decir algo que sirviera—. No sólo es un agente.

—Uy, perdón—rió Howard, y volvió a dirigirse a Steve—Eres militar, no está mal. ¿Y luego?

—Lo vi—contestó con sencillez el capitán— y decidí que sería mi novio.

Tony lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Pero qué carajos...?

—¡Amor a primera vista!—Howard, sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido.

—Bueno, sólo puedo hablar por mí—dijo Steve.

Él y Howard rieron. Y ante las narices de Tony, ambos se pusieron a platicar como si fueran dos viejos amigos. En cierto momento, Steve miró su reloj, y dijo que tenía que volver con la madre de Tony, porque la acompañaría por algunos ingredientes para la cena; y se marchó.

—Creo que tu madre ya lo ama—canturreó Howard—, ya no podrás dejarlo tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, pero si tú...—se defendió—. Creo que lo amas más que yo.

—Ahh, lo amas—se burló su padre, levantando las cejas; y Tony le aventó la llave de 3/8 que tenía en la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Tu cuñado, Steve

Tony tenía hambre; una dona y una taza de café no podía saciarlo. Abandonó a su padre en el garaje y entró a la cocina furtivamente. Su tía Elizabeth tejía algo en la sala con tanta concentración, que ni siquiera lo vio pasar. En la cocina, Tony localizó la caja de donas sobre el refrigerador; esa era obra de su madre, seguramente le había pedido a Steve que las pusiera ahí, para que el castaño no pudiera alcanzarlas. Pero no contaba con que su pequeño hijo, era un genio probado.

Tony se frotó las manos y comenzó a tararear la canción de "Misión imposible" mientras se deslizaba por la cocina, tomaba una silla y la colocaba frente al refrigerador. Puso un pie sobre la silla, luego el otro y se estiró para alcanzar la caja. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! La caja estaba un poco hacia atrás, lo que le impedía tomarla.

"Maldición" murmuró dejando atrás su canción. Se paró de puntillas y se estiró un poco más. Maldito Steve, se había encargado de ponérsela difícil; aunque la de la idea debió ser su madre, no podía maldecirla a ella. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien, pero no se dio cuenta de que la silla comenzaba a resbalar sobre el piso pulido de la cocina.

—¡Tony!, ¡¿qué haces?!

La voz de su madre lo asustó, giró bruscamente y la pata de la silla chirrió. Tony ya anticipaba el golpe que se llevaría, pero no llegó. Mágicamente, en lugar de encontrarse en el piso, se encontró en los brazos de Steve. No le sorprendió, era Navidad y Steve era un ente mágico salido de ésta.

—¿Estás bien?

Tony asintió, y ambos suspiraron aliviados. Pero una amenaza más grande se acercaba a espaldas de Tony.

—¡Anthony Edward Stark! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas a las sillas así?!

Tony, como un rayo, puso a Steve entre él y su madre.

—¡Mamá, ya no tengo seis años!

—¡Pues no te comportes como si los tuvieras!

Steve no pudo más que reír y dejarse jalar por Tony, quien se escondía de su madre. La salvación vino de afuera. Unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar junto con unos gritos infantiles. María Stark dejó el cucharon, que había sujetado para darle un mazazo disciplinario a su hijo, y se giró con una enorme sonrisa. Un cambio de ánimo, que hizo que Tony sintiera escalofríos.

—¡Abuela!—Gritaron los niños en cuanto entraron a la cocina y se pegaron a sus piernas.

Detrás de ellos, venía Gregory, quien, sin decir nada, cruzó la cocina por una taza de café. Tony salió de su escondite y sonrió.

—¿Un mal día, Greg? —le dijo.

Gregory lo miró y luego, reparó en Steve.

—¿Quién es él?

Steve estiró su mano para presentarse, pero Tony fue quien se la sujeto y quien, también, lo presentó.

—Steve Rogers, es mi novio.

Gregory hizo una mueca, como si hubiera comido algo muy ácido; y bebió de un trago su café.

—Fracaso—dijo—, eso te vaticino.

—Sí, gracias—Tony sonrió y añadió con ironía—Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu mujer? ¿En casa de sus padres de nuevo?

—¡Tony! ¡Greg!—la señora Stark les lanzó una mirada de advertencia—Es Navidad, por favor...

Ambos hermanos chasquearon la lengua, pero no agregaron nada más.

—¡Tío Tony!—los niños se acercaron para saludarlo—¡Traemos fuegos artificiales! ¡Vamos a encenderlos!

—Sí, sí—Tony volteó a ver a Steve, quien miraba a los niños con afecto—Ah, les presento a su tío Steve, también pueden molestarlo.

En ese momento, Howard entró a la cocina.

—¡Terminé!—anunció—Necesito una mano... ah, Greg, llegaste.

—¡Abuelo!—los niños corrieron a saludarlo y a pedirle que los paseara en el auto volador.

Howard, para quitárselos, les dijo que sí. Pero antes...

—Steve, Tony, Gregory, ayúdenme a subir el trineo.

Steve asintió gustoso, a diferencia de los mellizos que hicieron un mohín. Y fue, también, el que fue de más ayuda.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?—le preguntó Gregory a su hermano, al tiempo que escuchaba a Steve y a Howard hablar de jazz, de ese antiguo jazz de los 40's que a Howard tanto le gustaba—. Papá te lo va quitar— se burló.

Tony rió.

—Te corroe la envidia—sentenció y, con cuidado, caminó sobre el tejado hasta alcanzar el brazo de su novio—Steve, bajemos.

—Espera, Tony—dijo Howard—. Tenemos que probar el mecanismo. Gregory, enciéndelo.

Con un suspiro, éste cumplió con la orden. Los renos comenzaron a moverse, las luces se prendieron y el Santa exclamó un ho-ho-hó. Howard sonrió feliz y satisfecho.

—Perfecto. Es hora de ir por el tío Paul.

—¿El tío Paul?—preguntó Gregory.

—Sí, hace una hora que llegó a la estación.

—¡Y lo dejaste ahí una hora!

—Tenía que terminar con esto—se defendió, Howard

Él y Gregory bajaron del techo discutiendo. Steve y Tony se quedaron junto al trineo viéndolos.

—Te dije que eran raros—dijo Tony.

Steve sonrió.

—Ser raro no está mal.

—Steve, oye, si quieres irte...

—No quiero y tampoco puedo. Le prometí a tu madre ayudarle con el pavo. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?

—Yo no sé cocinar.

Steve le rodeó los hombros con una brazo y le besó suavemente en la mejilla, antes de susurrarle en la oreja que si les ayudaba, le bajaría la caja de donas de arriba del refrigerador.

Una hora después, mientras los sobrinos veían televisión; y su padre y hermano habían ido por el tío Paul; Tony había sucumbido al chantaje. Llevaba puesto un mandil con ositos navideños y cortaba, como Dios le daba a entender, todo lo que Steve o su madre le pedían. Le sorprendía la manera en la que Steve había logrado encajar en su familia. Lo había hecho con tanta facilidad, que hasta le daba miedo. Lo miró. Estaba a un lado de su mamá, hablando y dándole tips sobre cómo hacer que el pavo no quedara seco. Sonrió sin saber por qué, o tal vez, si lo sabía. La idea de que Steve fuera su novio comenzaba a permear en su mente. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a aceptar aquello como una realidad. Y, además, parecía que a Steve, realmente, le gustaba Tony. Se lo decía con la mirada, con sus gestos, se lo decía con una sonrisa. Santa se había lucido, definitivamente. Aunque no recordaba haberse portado tan bien como para recibir semejante regalo. Sonrió y, al hacerlo, se cortó con el cuchillo un dedo.

—¡Auch!

—Tony, cuidado—su madre corrió a verlo—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te distraigas mientas trabajas?

—Má, no tengo seis años—le recordó Tony, una vez más.

Pero su madre no lo escuchó, salió disparada en busca de un antiséptico. Tony se chupó el dedo para detener la pequeña hemorragia con su saliva.

—Déjame ver—le pidió, Steve.

—No es nada—dijo, pero aun así le tendió la mano. Era un corte muy pequeño—. Te dije que no sabía cocinar.

—Lo siento.

—No, no importa. Mientras me des mis donas.

Steve le sonrió y antes de que Tony pudiera hacer algo, volvió a besarlo. Un beso breve y sencillo, pero que electrizó cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Así que es verdad—el tío Paul había llegado—¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que te quedarías a vestir santos, Tony!

—Ja- ja que gracioso, tío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Bailemos, Tony

Tony miró el curita que Steve le había puesto en el dedo, tenía dibujitos de dinosaurios, y sonrió ampliamente. La cena ya estaba cocinándose, así que, por fin, estaba fuera de la cocina. Sentado en el porche del patio trasero de su casa, "cuidando" a sus sobrinos que iban y venían jugando con bengalas, miró como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Adentro, su tía seguía tejiendo; el tío Paul veía una película vieja de Navidad; Gregory y su padre hablaban de cosas de la empresa, como siempre; y su madre cuidaba el pavo que tanto trabajo le había costado. Steve... Steve llegó en ese momento. Tony escuchó sus pasos acercándose y después, le vio sentarse a su lado y tenderle la caja de donas, la caja prometida. Tony le sonrió y recibió su recompensa como un cachorrito.

—Eso parece divertido—dijo Steve señalando a los niños, que corrían con las chispas de colores dibujando formas raras en el aire.

—Deja que se quemen y verás—dijo y devoró una dona en un santiamén.

Steve rió y con ello atrajo la atención de los infantes, quienes se acercaron a la pareja.

—¿De verdad eres nuestro tío?—preguntó el niño, parecía ser el mayor; lo delataba su estatura. Steve asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Tío Tony, tendrán bebés?—dijo con inocencia, la niña.

Tony dio un respingo y enrojeció, al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?!

—Mamá dice que las personas casadas tienen hijos.

—Ah, pues Steve y yo aún no nos casamos.

—¿Y cuándo lo harán?

Steve sólo rió durante esa tanda de preguntas, y Tony no pudo evitar sentirse irritado al respecto. Malditos niños y sus malditas e inoportunas preguntas. Por suerte, lo salvó la campana, su teléfono móvil sonó en ese momento. Se puso de pie y tras ver que se trataba de Natasha se alejó unos pasos para contestar.

—Tony, ¿me puedes decir qué pasó?

—¿Ya estás despierta? Porque tu galán me dio tu recado, eh.

—Estaba medio dormida, Tony. Tú comprendes; siempre me contestas así por la mañana

—Al menos te contesto yo y no uno de mis acompañantes—refunfuñó y vio, mas no alcanzó a escuchar sobre qué, que sus sobrinos y Steve platicaban animadamente.

—Bueno, ya... ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso de que tu deseo de Navidad se cumplió?

—Así como lo escuchas, desperté y tenía bajo un árbol (que yo no puse) un rubio, musculoso y ojizarco regalo.

—¡Imposible!

Tony negó, imposible no. Lo estaba viendo en ese momento, acuclillado frente a sus sobrinos, armando un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Y los enanos esos, parecían tan encantados con él, como su padre y madre, que hasta se le trepaban a la espalda con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Tal vez, Santa de verdad existe, al menos, para los Grinch como tú—se burló la pelirroja del otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Y qué tal tu regalo? ¿Te gustó?

Tony levantó la vista. Un rayo de luz salió despedido hacia el cielo, junto con la risa fascinada de sus sobrinos. Pero él no vio las chipas de colores, sino a su "novio" junto a los niños. Steve sintió su mirada y giró el rostro, cuando sus pupilas se encontraron, le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Tony tragó saliva.

—¿Honestamente?

—Por supuesto

—¿Y aquí entre nos? ¿Sin que se lo digas a nadie más?

—Cuenta con ello.

—Me encanta.

Natasha rió, pero Tony no le prestó mucha atención, observó cómo Steve cuidaba de los pequeños hijos de su hermano, y les enseñaba como encender los cohetes con precaución, además de encender él los más aparatosos. Parecía un padre con sus hijos, y la escena, curiosamente, le provoco un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido.

—...vechalo—escuchó la voz del su amiga.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo aproveches, Tony. Es un deseo de Navidad, tal vez sólo te duré mientras la Navidad dure. Tal vez, mañana despiertes y él haya desaparecido.

—¿Desaparecido?—repitió él. Su madre salió entonces y llamó a cenar a todo mundo—Luego hablamos—le dijo y colgó.

Tras una breve discusión con los niños, que querían seguir jugando afuera, y una promesa que Tony no entendió de Steve hacia éstos, entraron.

La mesa estaba puesta, un magnifico pavo era el protagonista de todo aquello, olía delicioso, mucho mejor que otros años. María Stark organizó a todo mundo en la mesa. Howard en la cabecera, con ella a su derecha y a la izquierda Gregory. Tony a lado de ella, y al lado de este, como debía ser, Steve. Los niños debían sentarse con su padre, pero se negaron y prefirieron sentarse junto a Steve. De manera que los tíos Elizabeth y Paul se sentaron del otro lado de la mesa. Y por primera vez en muchos años, la cena prosiguió en paz. Tony no peleó con Gregory; Gregory no peleó con su esposa (porque no estaba); Howard dejó de hablar de su empresa y prefirió anécdotas familiares en las que contribuyeron los tíos. Los niños no dieron lata y se comieron todo. Y Tony no fue molestado por su soltería. Era casi como si la presencia de Steve los obligara a portarse bien. Y como punto adicional, ¡el pavo no quedó seco! Al contrario, estaba delicioso. Al finalizar la cena, brindaron y se desearon una feliz Navidad, al menos, lo que quedaba de ella. Y eso, hizo a Tony pensar en lo que Natasha le había dicho.

¿Qué, si el deseo terminaba esa noche? Tal vez, Tony era una especie de Cenicienta, y la magia que le había dado la mejor Navidad de su vida, se desvanecería a la media noche. Le dio un escalofrío, y siguió con la mirada a Steve, quien, como todos, se había puesto en pie y se dirigía a la sala. Tony también lo hizo, con una copa de champagne entre los dedos. Si ese hombre se desvanecía esa noche... ¿qué haría él? Pensando con pragmatismo, ¿cómo explicaría a su familia que Steve no estuviera ahí al día siguiente? Y por el otro lado, el lado emocional, ¿quería que la magia terminara?

Howard puso música en el salón, música para bailar de ancianos. Tony vio a sus padres abrir la pista y no pudo evitar sonreír, como no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando, ya que se negó Gregory, tía Elizabeth sacó a bailar a Steve. Él bailaba bastante bien ese tipo de música.

—¡Cambio de parejas!—gritó el alocado de Howard.

Entonces, Steve bailó con la madre de Tony, y si tía Elizabeth se había sonrojado al bailar con él, María Stark era un tomate. Por suerte, se dijo Tony, su padre no se había dado cuenta. Pronto, su sobrina también quiso bailar y Tony se vio arrastrado a la pista. La pequeña subió a sus pies mientras él se movía rítmicamente.

—¡Cambio de parejas!—volvió a gritar Howard, y tomó en brazos a su nieta.

Tony sujetó a tía Lizzie, y mientras María corría por su nieto y bailaba con él. Steve les observó sentado en el brazo de uno de los sillones. Tony no le quitó el ojo de encima, vio que Gregory se acercaba a él e intercambiaban unas breves palabras. Apuntó en su mente, preguntarle a Steve sobre qué.

—¡Cambio de parejas!—Howard llamó con la mano a Steve, para que bailara con la niña; y aprovechó para salirse de la ronda de baile y reunirse con Gregory y el tío Paul, quien, hasta ese momento, había observado todo mientras fumaba su clásico puro.

—Es lindo, Tony—éste bajó la vista para ver a su madre, con quien bailaba en ese momento.

—¿Eh?

—Steve—dijo ella—es lindo, es amable, muy respetuoso. Y te trata con mucho cariño, Tony.

—¿Lo crees?

María asintió y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Entiendo porque tardaste tanto, hijo. Esperabas al mejor, ¿cierto?

Tony esbozó una media sonrisa. "El mejor", tal vez, se desvanecería en un par de horas. Nerviosamente, levantó la vista hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea. Pero no alcanzó a leer la hora, su padre gritó desde su esquina:

—¡Cambio de parejas!

Tía Elizabeth prefirió ir a sentarse, y María se ofreció a llevarla hasta un asiento seguro. En la pista, sólo quedaron Tony, sus sobrinos y Steve. Los niños, sin pensarlo, bailaron entre ellos. Tony pensó que ahí terminaba esa sesión de baile, pero, de pronto y sin darse de cuenta de cómo, estaba nuevamente en los brazos de Steve.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó en voz baja.

—Bailando—respondió éste sin inmutarse.

—¿Estás loco?—bajó una décima más su tono de voz—. Somos hombres.

—¿Y?

¿Y? Y... Y... nada. No se le ocurrió nada. La respuesta le provocó una sonrisa involuntaria. Steve tenía razón; no importaba, se suponía que estaban saliendo, bailar entre ellos debía ser normal y nadie lanzó ninguna exclamación de desaprobación. Así que, Tony, bailó con Steve esa suave danza, con la mirada perdida en los pozos azules del otro. Soy Cenicienta, se dijo, este es mi baile con el príncipe; pero pronto sonarán las campanas de la media noche. Y todo terminará.

Cuando la canción acabó se separaron suavemente. No se besaron sólo porque otra canción empezó y Steve le fue arrebatado de las manos por su madre.

La fiesta terminó cuando el tío Paul se quedó dormido en el sofá y empezó a roncar; y los niños comenzaron a tallarse los ojos y a bostezar con más frecuencia. Gregory llevó a sus hijos a su habitación, mientras María despertaba al tío y lo convencía de subir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, lo mismo con tía Elizabeth.

—Tony—le dijo su madre—, se nos acabaron las habitaciones para huéspedes. Así que, Steve duerme contigo.

—Eso era obvio, María—dijo Howard, quien pasaba por ahí. María le dirigió una breve mirada de reproche, antes de volver con su hijo.

—¿Está bien, verdad?

—Claro, má. No te preocupes.

— Sí, má, no te preocupes— volvió a bromear Howard.

—Bien, entonces, buenas noches, querido. ¡Y Howard, ven acá, no huyas!

Tony rodó los ojos y apechugó el beso tronado que le dio su madre en la mejilla, antes de que ésta fuera tras su padre. En la sala sólo quedaron él y Steve.

—Dormirás conmigo—anunció el primero al segundo—. Quiero decir, en mi habitación...

No añadió más y giró sobre sus talones, para dirigirse a su recamara. Steve le siguió sin emitir palabra, pero Tony procuró no voltear a verlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Buenas noches, Tony y Steve

En la habitación ya estaban las maletas. Tony arrastró una de las suyas y buscó su pijama, Steve hizo lo mismo. Todo en silencio, pero no por ello era incómodo. El castaño descubrió que se había equivocado de maleta y mientras arrastraba hasta la cama la que creía como la correcta, Steve comenzó a cambiarse.

Se quitó el suéter, junto con la playera azul con la que había parecido bajo el árbol. Tony lo observó perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ya había imaginado que Steve tenía un buen cuerpo, era bastante obvio con ropa; pero sin ella... verlo era casi doloroso, y más aún, si recordaba su pequeñas y propias gorduras ¿Por qué tenía que ser un dona-filico compulsivo y pasarse más de ocho horas, a veces, sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo o una computadora? Claro que sus flacideces, no eran visibles a simple vista, pero, seguramente, al primer tacto sí. Si Steve lo tocab... ¿qué? Momentito, se dijo, Steve no tiene por qué tocarme. Y no, claro que no había necesidad. Pero el rubio estaba ahí, ahora, sentado en la cama quitándose los pantalones y quedando aún más desnudo.

Es una trampa, reflexionó el castaño, recorriendo con avidez y sin notar su boca abierta la manera en que los músculos del otro se tensaban con el más mínimo movimiento. Quiere atraparme, seducirme... y eso ¿estaba mal? Hizo un alto. Si aquel era un movimiento planeado por el capitán, estaba funcionando y muy bien.

Entonces, recordó las palabras de Natasha. Ese chico de ahí, tan cuasi perfecto, no pertenecía al reino mortal. Era un deseo de Navidad. Su deseo de Navidad. Su ideal pintando desde la imaginación a la realidad. Y como tal, desaparecería, se marcharía con los últimos segundos de la Navidad. Tal vez, era sólo un sueño, tal vez despertaría en su casa en Nueva York, sin árbol y sin regalo; teniendo que tomar un vuelo directo a casa de sus padres...

—Steve...

Lo llamó, éste detuvo su mano a medio camino de su ropa y volteó a verlo.

Tony no continuó de inmediato. Un deseo no dura mucho. En los cuentos desaparece o se tuerce hacía algo indeseado. No quería eso. Pero era probable.

—Eres mi novio, ¿cierto?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Steve le sonrió ampliamente y eso fue suficiente. Tony empujó su maleta fuera de la cama, y se acercó a él.

—Eres mi deseo de Navidad hecho realidad, eh. Dime una cosa—se apoyó en los fuertes hombros de Steve —¿Haces todo lo que un novio hace?

—Eso espero—dijo éste mirándole interrogante.

Tony volteó a ver el reloj en su mesa de noche, era digital, así que leyó la hora en un santiamén. Tenía tiempo, todavía, antes de las campanadas de media noche. No dijo nada, primero trepó a horcajadas en las piernas de Steve, se acomodó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Steve le dejó hacer sin emitir palabra, pero bastaba ver sus pupilas para entender lo que se fraguaba en su interior. Muy lentamente, sus manos descansaron en la cadera del castaño.

—Tony...

—Dime otra cosa, ¿desaparecerás mañana por la mañana?

—¿Ah?

—No quiero que lo hagas. Dime que te quedarás... aunque sea mentira.

Steve escudriñó brevemente en la mirada del otro, y le respondió con voz suave:

—No me iré, no hasta que tú quieras que me vaya.

Tony sonrió, era todo lo que necesitaba, inclinó el rostro y, por primera vez, fue él quien inició el beso.

Los detalles se le escaparían después, pero recordaría muy claramente la manera casi elegante en la que Steve le quitó la ropa. La caricia de sus manos, de palmas tibias y yemas frías, por su espalda. El roce de su piel contra la suya y el calor que emanaba su boca, junto con el delicioso sabor de su lengua. Recordaría el dolor, que no supo a dolor, de tenerlo dentro; el sonido morboso y húmedo de cada vaivén. Se le tatuaría en la memoria la forma apasionada y a la vez considerada, desbordante y gentil, con la que Steve le hizo el amor esa noche de Navidad. Y sobre todo, guardaría el sentimiento que despertó en su pecho, como una llama que había estado atenuada por años y que, de pronto, era una hoguera de miles de grados centígrados devorándole. Se sintió genuinamente amado y, en correspondencia, amó genuinamente. Incluso, ambos, extasiados y envueltos en esa frenética danza, lo dijeron. Dijeron muy claramente: Te amo. Y ninguno habría tenido motivos para sospechar que el otro mentía. No cabían las mentiras entre sus pieles, mucho menos la incredulidad.

Tony se derritió, perdió la noción de sí mismo. Era la mejor noche que había compartido con alguien, pero ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de articular más palabras. Se quedó dormido con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Steve, rodeado por sus brazos y sus besos en el pelo.

El nuevo día llegó gélido, pero Tony no se percató de ello; su habitación tenía calefacción y él estaba envuelto en mantas mullidas. Despertó como si estuviera entre algodones, abrió un ojo primero y luego el otro, parpadeó, bostezó, se removió entre las mantas y sonrió como sólo alguien que duerme bien puede sonreír. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, se dio cuenta que estaba sólo en su cama. Tal descubrimiento le hizo incorporase de golpe.

Eso era todo, la ilusión se había terminado. Adiós a su dulce regalo de Navidad. Suspiró y sintió que le picaban los ojos. El hueco en el estómago que sintió, le indico que estaba perdido. Más que un regalo, Santa le había dado una maldición. Ahora mediría a sus pretendientes con una vara muy alta. Se llevó las manos al rostro. Era ridículo que se sintiera tan mal por perder a alguien que no tenía más que un día de conocer.

—Steven—murmuró, y pensó que ese nombre no sonaba real—Steve, Steve, Stevie, tive, Stev, Steveeeeb—comenzó a jugar, pero su juego no era divertido, estaba imaginando las maneras en las que pudo llamarlo y no lo hizo. Y en medio de ello la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Buenos días, Tony.

El castaño calló de inmediato, reconoció aquella voz. Giró lentamente el rostro y ahí, de pie, a un lado de su cama y con dos tazas humeantes de café en las manos, estaba Steve.

—¿Dormiste bien?—tendió una taza de café al castaño. Él ya estaba vestido y perfectamente arreglado.

Tony, anonadado, sujetó su taza sin decir nada. Estaba impactado, su regalo de Navidad seguía ahí, guapo y brillante como la noche anterior, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Y le había llevado café y deseado un buen día.

—Estás aquí—murmuró.

Steve le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Por supuesto, te dije que no me iría hasta que tú lo quisieras.

—¿Y si no lo quiero nunca?

—Entonces, nunca me iré.

Tony ahogó su sonrisa impulsiva en la taza de café. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto la idea? ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué se había lanzado a sus brazos con tanta facilidad? Es decir, conocía el concepto de "una sola noche", pero Dioses, con Steve no quería sólo una noche. Era raro, muy raro. Debía ser parte del encantamiento de Santa.

—¿Por qué te vestiste?—reclamó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Steve rió, dijo que había escuchado gritos abajo y pensó que pasaba algo. Cuando bajo, sólo encontró a Gregory discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. El punto fue que, ya estaba despierto, y una vez así, ya no volvía a la cama. Así que decidió ducharse y vestirse. Pero que, si Tony quería, podían tomar una ducha juntos, a él no le importaba bañarse de nuevo. Tony enrojeció, la idea era tentadora, muy tentadora. Agua caliente, besos de Steve... pero no pudo dejar que su imaginación siguiera configurando el cuadro; un huracán, compuesto por sus dos sobrinos, entró sin tocar a la habitación.

—¡TÍO STEVE!—gritaron y treparon a la cama, para subir encima del rubio—¡CAYÓ MUCHA, TÍO! ¡¿LO HAREMOS?!

Steve rió y revolvió el cabello de los pequeños.

—Claro que sí—les dijo y los dos infantes gritaron de alegría, brincando alrededor de Tony, quien dicho sea de paso, seguía desnudo bajo las mantas, y pidió, rogó, que no se les ocurriera quitarle las cobijas.

—¡Tío Tony, tú también ven!

Tony asintió en un afán de quitárselos de encima, pero sólo consiguió que brincaran más e intentarán tirar de sus brazos para sacarlo de la cama.

—Vamos, chicos, dejemos que su tío Tony se cambie—dijo Steve y abrió sus brazos, la pequeña niña, nada perdida, saltó y se aferró a su cuello, mientras el niño saltó y se aferró a uno de sus brazos cual chango—Te vemos abajo. Será mejor que te pongas algo abrigado, porque hace frío.

Tony asintió una vez más y los vio salir. El tumulto había derramado su café en la colcha. Jarvis, el mayordomo, quien estaba de vacaciones con sus suegros, lo mataría cuando volviera; y probablemente, no sólo por el café. Con un suspiro apartó las mantas y con un mohín abandonó la cama.

Lo que había caído mucho, era nieve; lo que iban a hacer, era un iglú . Los enanos estaban muy emocionados, ya que nunca habían hecho uno antes.

—¿Esto fue lo que les prometiste anoche?—preguntó Tony amasando una bola de nieve distraídamente con las manos.

—Ajá.

—Los consientes demasiado.

—Son niños, Tony. Aquí no hay más pequeños y se aburren muy fácil—se excusó el capitán, haciendo lo mismo que Tony.

—Yo quería ducha caliente—refunfuñó el castaño y aventó su bola de nieve descuidadamente.

La bola se elevó en el aire y aterrizó en la coronilla de Howard, quien había sacado su barredora, para limpiar la entrada de la casa. Se giró "indignado" y comenzó a perseguir a su hijo, al tiempo que le lanzaba bolas de nieve. Pronto, los niños quisieron jugar y terminaron arrastrando a Steve en aquella batalla campal.

Gregory vio desde la ventana aquella escena infantil, mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente de la tía Lizzie. Tony no había cambiado, pero había llegado a pensar que sí. Que los años le habían hecho madurar, pero no era así. Seguía siendo el mismo niño grande de siempre, y sólo existía un culpable: Steve Rogers. La noche anterior le había preguntado respecto a sus intenciones con su hermano menor, por un minuto, pero hermano menor después de todo. Y el capitán había respondido simple y sencillamente, que sus intenciones eran estar a su lado y amarlo. Le pareció una respuesta tonta, pero lo cierto era que, en años anteriores, sumergido en la amargura de su soltería, Tony había dejado de divertirse en Navidad. Rogers hacia que Tony fuera Tony, así de simple, y ante eso, Gregory no sabía que pensar.

De pronto, entre las bolas de nieve que iban y venían, apareció una camioneta negra. Gregory suspiró y salió de la casa arriesgándose a recibir un proyectil. Del auto bajó una mujer alta, delgada, rubia y altiva: su esposa.

Los niños la vieron y con un grito que rezaba: "Mamá", abandonaron el juego; y sin ellos, la batalla amainó. Tony buscó el brazo de Steve, al cual se sujetó simulando estar asustado. Gregory lo escuchó bromear y ser coreado por la risa de Rogers.

—¡Es mi cuñadreja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. Extrañaba tus bromas, Tony

La cuñada de Tony apenas se inclinó para dar palmaditas en los gorros de sus hijos, fue todo su saludo y con paso suave se acercó a la entrada de la casa, justo en dónde estaba su esposo.

—Pensé que te quedarías en California—le dijo Gregory cuando la tuvo a un paso de distancia.

La mujer rió, tenía una risa transparente, pero gélida. Tony se estremeció al escucharla, un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Tenía que venir y ver la obra de mis niños ¿o no?—respondió ella y los dos chiquillos vitorearon felices.

—Pfff—Tony casi se carcajea al escucharla, y fue suficiente su amago de risa, para llamar la atención de su cuñada.

—¿De qué te ríes Tony?—le increpó ella. Pero, pronto, su atención se desvió hacia el hombre. de cuyo brazo Tony estaba sujeto. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y tras una breve mirada de pies a cabeza, le tendió la mano—Un gusto, mi nombre es Sharon— omitió el Stark deliberadamente.

Steve, como el caballero que era, sujetó la mano de Sharon y le besó el dorso con amabilidad.

—Un placer conocerla. Soy...

—Steve Rogers—dijo Tony cortando el contacto de los dos con un manotazo y poniéndose entre ellos—. Es mi novio, así que está apartado. Aleja tus redes malignas.

Sharon le miró y echó a reír. Le hacía gracia ese hombre que se había puesto entre ella y el rubio, era como un duende enojado, duende por su estatura, por supuesto. Incluso, ella era más alta que el menor de los mellizos. Era claro que Gregory se había apoderado de todos los genes que tenían que ver con la altura.

—Ay, Tony, extrañaba tus bromas—dijo y se abrió paso hacia la casa, seguida de Gregory, quien, al parecer, estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre.

—No es broma—Tony se giró hacia Steve —, te echó el ojo, yo la vi.

Steve sonrió, para él, Tony era la cosa más tierna del mundo. Lo abrazó y besó en la frente.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo muy ocupados mis ojos en ti.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en el rostro de Tony por un segundo, segundo en el que se dio cuenta y la borró.

—Mejor terminemos el iglú—dijo, al tiempo que se apartaba de Steve y caminaba hacia la estructura en el patio que había quedado a medio hacer por culpa de la guerra de bolas de nieve—¡Jane, Jack, vengan!

Sus sobrinos dieron un respingo, y decidieron que su mamá podía esperar un poco más. Ellos y sus tíos, Tony y Steve, tenían una misión que cumplir.

Dentro de la casa, María Stark lanzaba una mirada furtiva hacia su hijo mayor, al tiempo que bebía un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Lo había estado observando a la distancia y, al tiempo que fingía entretenerse en cualquier trivialidad, intentaba captar de que iba la conversación que sostenía Gregory con su esposa. Y por lo poco que pudo interceptar, y la manera airada con la que movían las manos y gesticulaban, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban nada bien. Suspiró bajito para que nadie se diera cuenta que lo había hecho y justo entonces, la puerta del patio trasero se abrió y un torrente de risas entró como una bocanada de aire fresco.

Tony, Steve y los niños tenían la punta de sus narices roja y las chamarras cubiertas de plumillas de nieve, pero reían alegres. María sonrió contagiada. Le pareció que tenía frente así las dos caras de una misma moneda; por un lado, Gregory tenía problemas en su relación, y por el otro, Tony iniciaba una que, a diferencia de la de su hermano, le agradaba más. Steve era un amor, Sharon no.

Los niños se quitaron las chamarras y corrieron a donde sus padres; y estos se vieron obligados a poner buena cara. María le dio otro sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente y desvió la vista hacia la otra pareja objeto de sus observaciones. Tony y Steve estaban de pie frente a la puerta todavía, seguían riendo.

—Tengo nieve en los calzoncillos—dijo Tony, provocó la risa del rubio, y que su madre casi escupiera el chocolate.

—Vamos a cambiarnos—propuso Steve, señaló los bajos de sus pantalones vaqueros, en los que era evidente la marca de agua.

—¿Un baño caliente?—Tony sonrió al tiempo que sus manos atrapaban las solapas de la chamarra de Steve. El tono de su voz era más que revelador y María, una vez más, casi escupió el chocolate.

Steve no contestó directamente, le sonrió y acunó entre sus manos el rostro de Tony, sólo para darle un cálido beso, que despertó en la señora Stark una nueva sonrisa.

—No tarden mucho—dijo para llamar la atención de la pareja—, nos vamos en un par horas.

Tony la miró como si le hubiera interrumpido en medio de algo muy importante; pero no discutió, se limitó a asentir y a tirar de la mano de Steve escaleras arriba.

Minutos después, en la habitación de Tony había un camino de ropa invernal en el suelo. Bufandas y chamarras, zapatos y calcetines, suéteres y playeras, calzoncillos y guantes. El camino serpenteaba sorteando uno que otro mueble hasta el baño, del cual salía vapor y se escuchaba la caída del agua contra la loza. Y tras el cristal ahumado que separaba la ducha del resto del baño, se dibujaban dos cuerpos trenzados en un cálido abrazo.

El baño caliente que Tony había querido había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Y en ese momento, apoyado contra la pared y las piernas bien sujetas en la cadera de Steve, disfrutaba del placer de la culminación y de un beso cuyo propósito era arrebatarle el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Tony sonrió cuando el beso de Steve se deslizó de sus labios a su cuello e inclinó el rostro para darle todo el acceso que éste quisiera a su piel. Lentamente, sintió como sus piernas volvían a tocar el piso de la ducha con ayuda de las manos de Steve, que después le recorrieron la espalada, provocándole escalofríos por demás agradables.

—Oye—sin abrir los ojos, Tony lo llamó y tiró suavemente del pelo mojado de su novio—, oye, espera. Si no salimos pronto mi madre vendrá a buscarnos.

Steve rió con los labios pegados en el hombro del castaño y luego, se apartó para mirarle. El movimiento hizo a Tony abrir los ojos. Steve dio cuenta de las gotas de agua que se habían pegado a sus pestañas, increíblemente largas, y lo rojo de sus labios entre abiertos. Si hubiera estado en su poder, habría permanecido en la ducha más tiempo.

—Bien, salgamos—dijo y estiró la mano para cerrar la llave de la regadera.

Tony se estremeció.

—Hace frío—murmuró y abrió la puerta de la ducha en busca de su bata de baño, en la cual se envolvió, para después correr por una toalla para Steve; con las prisas no se la había dado.

Regresó al baño y le tendió la toalla. Steve se envolvió la cintura con ella ante un boquiabierto castaño, quien, una vez más, se dijo que Santa debía tenerlo en muy buena estima para darle un regalo como ese.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?—preguntó Steve en cuanto dejaron el baño atrás y Tony desviaba la vista en busca de su ropa limpia.

—A la obra. Cada año hacen una representación navideña en la iglesia—Tony sonrió—. No es que me guste, pero cada año soy el encargado de los efectos especiales.

—Muy tierno de tu parte—dijo con sarcasmo, el capitán.

Tony sonrió, sabía que Steve lo conocía, porque mágicamente Santa le había dado ese conocimiento. Y sabía que ese tono era una referencia clara al desprecio con el que Tony solía tomar las fiestas decembrinas.

—Sí, sí, me obligan. Pero hoy necesito tu ayuda.

Tony brincó a la cama, en la que Steve se había sentado y lo observaba; y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

—La verdad es que olvide que tenía que hacer la escenografía. Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga para las estrellas y esas cosas, pero... ¿sabes dibujar, no?

Steve asintió. Pero no fue todo, Tony sintió como le sujetaba de la cintura y en un dos por tres, lo sentaba a horcajas en sus piernas casi por arte de magia. Ya nada sorprendía al castaño, así que sólo sonrió.

—¿ Me ayudas?—pidió zalameramente al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban la barba aún mojada de Steve, tan mojada como su cabello y piel del torso.

—Sí—contestó éste y adelantó el rostro para atrapar los labios de un complacido Tony.

Estaban en ello cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y les cortó el beso a la mitad. El intruso, o más bien, la intrusa, les miró por un momento antes de hablar o en realidad se quedó mirando la espalda de Steve por un breve, pero significativo, instante, que hizo a Tony enfurecer de a poco.

—Tony, dice tu madre que ya es hora.

—¡¿Sabes que es tocar una puerta, Sharon?!—le espetó el castaño, aun abrazado al cuello de Steve, impidiéndole a éste voltear.

—¿Sabes lo que es cerrar la puerta, Tony?

—¡Al carajo, es mi maldita habitación!

—Tony...

—Ahora no, Steve... ¡¿Quién te da derecho de entrar como si fuera tuya?!

La rubia sonrió ampliamente. Era claro el porqué lo había hecho, es más, estaba seguro que su madre no la había mandado con ese recado.

—Antes no te quejabas—dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

—Tony...

—¡Te dije que te había echado el ojo!—bajó de las piernas de su novio y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez—. Sólo quería venir a ver si estabas desnudo o algo.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estás celoso—no era una pregunta.

—¿Celoso yo? ¡Bah! ¡Qué voy a estar celoso! ¡Como si esa mujer pudiera compararse conmigo!

—No, por supuesto que no—Steve lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Después, lo soltó y buscó su propia muda de ropa. Pero Tony sintió que algo dentro de él se derretía. Y recordó las palabras de Bruce, sobre las cosas que uno no sabe que quiere, hasta que las tiene; y pensó, que es entonces cuando nace otro tipo de miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. ¿Celos, Tony... Steve?

—En verdad sabes dibujar—Tony miró desde arriba el lienzo que Steve había hecho en un dos por tres para la escenografía. Probablemente estaría un poco fresco aún cuando lo colgaran en el escenario, pero, por todo lo demás, era más de lo que el castaño había esperado.

Steve levantó la vista y balanceó el pincel entre sus dedos.

—Si hubiera tenido más tiempo...

—No seas modesto, está perfecto, más que perfecto—Tony le palmeó un hombro.

—¿Me merezco un beso?

—Ja, ja codicioso. Pero sí...

—¡Hey, tortolos!—Howard Stark hizo su aparición y se abrió dramáticamente el abrigo para mostrarles su fabulosa corbata de luces intermitentes—¿Qué les parece?

Steve rió a falta de palabras, pero Tony hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Horrible, como siempre.

Howard entrecerró los ojos como si con ello pudiera lanzarle rayos laser y lo ignoró.

—¿Qué te parece Steve?

—Piensa que es horrible, como yo—insistió Tony.

—Estoy hablando con el perro no con las pulgas.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo pulga?!

—¿¡Tú qué crees!?

—¿Ya están peleando de nuevo?—María intervino, como cada vez que su marido y su hijo tenían alguna discusión sin sentido—Es hora de irnos. ¿Qué hacen aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

—No perdemos el tiempo, madre. Estamos haciendo la escenografía.

—Tony olvidó hacerla antes de venir—canturreó Howard, acusando a su hijo como un niño pequeño.

María frunció el ceño, pero no se quejó cuando vio el fantástico paisaje invernal que Steve había dibujado.

—Hasta parece que tiene profundidad. No sabía que dibujabas, Stevie.

—Da clases en una academia—dijo Tony presuntuosamente, y contento de poder decir algo sobre Steve como si no llevara sólo un día de conocerlo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Me darías clases a mí?—María se colgó del brazo de Steve, exasperando a su hijo.

—¡Mamá, por favor!

—Sí, María, por favor—dijo Howard levantando la ceja—. No coquetees con el novio de tu hijo, ten decoro.

—¡Howard!

Gregory bajo al taller de su padre para apurar a su familia, pero se encontró con esa peculiar escena, que le hizo rodar lo ojos. Decidió que se quedaría en las escaleras, para no contagiarse de la estupidez y desde ahí les gritó que ya tenían que marcharse.

Una hora después, en la iglesia, el escenario estaba listo. Tony conectaba los últimos cables para sus "efectos especiales" y Steve le sujetaba la escalera cuando los pequeños sobrinos llegaron corriendo con sus disfraces. Tony se atacó de risa.

—¿Qué son?¿Puerquitos?

—¡Somos renos, tío Tony!—dijo Jane indignada.

—Parecen puerquitos. ¡Steve atrápame!—Dijo saltando de los últimos tres escalones de la escalera metálica. Afortunadamente, su novio tenía buenos reflejos y lo sujetó a tiempo.

Tony se sentía como un niño. Se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo en Navidad, y eso era resultado de la sola presencia de Steve. En lo que llevaba ahí, no le habían molestado. Por un lado porque el resto de la familia, tíos y primos, no habían ido ese año, lo cual era un alivio; pero lo más importante era que ya no tenían con que molestarlo.

—Tío Steve, ¿parecemos puerquitos?—interrogó Jack.

—No hagan caso, Tony está bromeando.

—No, no lo estoy—Steve le dio un codazo y él rió— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos para que tío Steve nos pinte—Jane tiró del pantalón de éste.

—¿Les pinte qué?—preguntó Tony jugueteando con un desarmador.

—La cara de renos. Tal vez, por eso dices que parecemos puerquitos, tío Tony. Mamá no sabe dibujar.

Tony echó a reír una vez más. Indudablemente, el talento de Sharon no tenía que ver con la pintura. Steve también rió y aceptó cambiarles el maquillaje, claro que no prometió nada, porque una cosa era dibujar en un lienzo o una hoja de papel y otra sobre el rostro.

Tony lo vio trabajar sentado en la escalera. ¿Qué si podía enamorarse de Steve? Caramba, estaba hecho para él, por supuesto que podía, es más, casi podía decir que ya lo estaba. Santa era un maldito genio, volvería a creer en él como cuando era niño.

—¿Terminaste, Tony?—Sharon lo empujó fuera de sus reflexiones—. Porque ya es hora.

Tony gruñó, y esa fue toda su respuesta.

—Bien, me llevaré a tu novio.

—¿Qué?

—Tú te quedas aquí, ¿cierto? Eres el encargado de las chispas y colores. Pero él puede ver la obra completa desde la comodidad de su asiento ¿o no?—no esperó respuesta y caminó hacia donde sus hijos.

Tony frunció el ceño. No le agradaba nada el tono que ella había usado. Pensó que para la próxima Navidad le pediría a Santa que le cayera un rayo a su cuñada.

Jack y Jane se fueron contentos con el resto de los actores, y Sharon arrastró a Steve a las butacas.

—¿Te gustan los niños, Steve?—le preguntó al tiempo que se colgaba de su brazo casualmente, y subían las escaleras hasta los asientos que ocupaba el resto de la familia

Steve sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, me gustan.

—Perece que serías un buen padre. ¿Quisieras tener tus propios hijos?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Tomaron asiento a un lado de los tíos de Tony. Sharon prefirió sentarse a un lado de él, que de su marido, quien sólo le lanzó una mirada ceñuda del otro lado de la fila; pero ella no se dio por enterada, su atención estaba centrada en el joven a su lado.

—¿Y cómo piensas tenerlos, saliendo con Tony?—le dijo como si nada, como si fuera una obviedad que él no había notado.

—Siempre podemos adoptar—Steve respondió, pero no la miró; en el escenario, Tony había asomado la cabeza tras las cortinas.

—No, si eso lo sé. Pero el problema no es que salgas con un hombre, es que salgas con Tony.

Steve frunció el ceño, y la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro al ver a la cabeza de su novio flotando entre las cortinas se borró.

—Yo no veo el problema—le espetó a la rubia, quien sonrió satisfecha por haber ganado su atención.

—Tony no es un hombre de compromisos, Steve—le dijo como si de verdad lo lamentara—. Él es así. Tiene un amor en cada puerta—rió por su mal chiste.

—Pareces muy segura.

—Bueno, yo salía con él, así que puedo decírtelo.

—¿Salías con él?

—Sí, bueno, tanto como salir... me refiero a pasarla bien, ¿entiendes no?—Steve asintió a regañadientes—. Lo conozco bastante bien como para saberlo... ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos?

—Lo suficiente.

—"Lo suficiente" Suena a que no tienen mucho tiempo de salir juntos. No lo conoces bien, Steve. Toma lo que te digo como un consejo. Tony no es hombre de compromisos; le asustan. Y en cuanto vea que vas en serio, terminará contigo. Es mejor que voltees a otro lado. Hay muchos peces en el estanque, ¿sabes?

—Puede ser, pero no hay un pez que sea igual a otro, así como no hay una persona igual a otra. Y a mi sólo me interesa pescar uno.

—¿De verdad te gusta tanto?

—No sólo me gusta.

Sharon rió incrédula y miró hacia la cabeza flotante de Tony, quien desde ahí la veía con chispas en los ojos.

—No entiendo cómo puedes quererlo.

—No hay nada que entender, el amor es así. Se siente o no. Y no hay más razones que lo expliquen.

—Bueno, el día que te decepcione y te deje, tendrás una razón para no amarlo.

—No lo creo. Yo siempre lo he querido, siempre lo haré, y no importa nada más.

Justo entonces se anunció la tercera llamada y Sharon tuvo que guardarse para sí cualquier comentario que hubiera tenido.

Las luces se apagaron y en el escenario, como el en cielo del pequeño teatro brillaron unas estrellas titilantes. La música sonó y las estrellas comenzaron a moverse, como estrellas fugaces, una a una en una lluvia que dirigía sus gotas a un punto específico en el escenario. Cuando las estrellas colisionaron en ese punto, el telón se abrió. Todos aplaudieron. Una aldea de Santa apareció, junto con el escenario invernal que Steve había dibujado.

La historia era la de Rodolfo, el reno. Los niños del barrio eran los artistas principales. Steve distinguió a sus sobrinos y sonrió al verlos desempeñar sus papeles. A su lado, Sharon lo miraba de reojo. Ya sabía que Tony haría sus efectos especiales como cada año, los cuales se convertirían en el tema de conversación del pueblo por lo que quedaba del año. Estaba segura de que muchos sólo asistían a la obra para ver que se la había ocurrido de nuevo. Con todo, no podía imaginar que podía verle Steve. Él que parecía tan buen partido, con un niño grande como Tony, le suponía un desperdicio.

Tony, desde bastidores, hacía que la magia sucediera. Controlaba cada cosa en el escenario y se divertía haciéndolo, era lo único que disfrutaba de las Navidades pasadas. Pero ese año estaba enojado. Furioso, inconteniblemente celoso. Estaba perfectamente consciente de sus celos y se sentía molesto por no poder controlarlos. Se sabía en el punto aquel en el que todo le resultaba sospechoso, a pesar de no haberse separado de Steve hasta que la obra se interpuso entre ellos y su santa cuñada se lo había llevado. Estaba tan molesto, que cuando llegó el momento de que Rodolfo iluminara el camino de Santa, hizo que la luz roja, que simbolizaba la nariz del reno y que tenía que sobrevolar la cabeza de los asistentes, se fuera de lleno contra Sharon.

La rubia vio venir aquella esfera roja hacia su rostro y se agachó, pero la luz alcanzó a golpearle la frente. Tony se dio por bien servido, pero luego se arrepintió, porque pudo ver entre la penumbra, que Steve volteaba hacia ella para auxiliarla.

La función terminó con un gran aplauso, al parecer, casi nadie se había percatado del incidente de la nariz de Rodolfo.

Tony desmontó sus instrumentos y los guardó en su enorme maletín que había llevado para ello. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, no quedaría del todo intacto del incidente. Y no se equivocó; cuando salió del teatro, lo primero que vio fue a Sharon apuntándole con un dedo acusador, y un chichón rojo y enorme en la frente.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!—le gritó, pero Tony la ignoró y subió su maleta al auto de sus padres.

—Sharon, para de una vez—le dijo Gregory, quien no sabía que sentir al respecto. Cuando la función acabó y vio a su esposa llorando en el hombro de su cuñado potencial, no había comprendido que había pasado. Entre sus propios celos, y el perturbador gusto que le dio la travesura de su hermano, se encontraba perdido—. Ven, vamos a casa.

—¡No!—Sharon manoteó con él, cuando éste quiso tirar de ella hacia su camioneta—¡Lo hizo con dolo! ¡Pregúntale a Steve!

—Oye, estaba oscuro—Gregory volvió a tirar de ella y la llevó a la camioneta.

En el camino de regreso en el auto de los padres de Tony, nadie dijo nada. Steve se mantuvo callado también, pero lucía incómodo. Tony seguía molesto, así que, cuando salieron del auto, se retrasó a propósito y tiró del brazo del rubio.

—¿Qué te dijo esa bruja?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—Contéstame.

—Contéstame tú.

—Conozco a esa mujer, y sé que no pierde el tiempo, así que...

—Sí, sé que la conoces muy bien—la voz de Steve develó lo que Tony había temido.

Molesto, el castaño apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Así que te dijo sobre lo que tuvimos.

Steve asintió de mala gana.

—¡Eso fue hace mucho! ¿A poco crees que seguimos teniendo ese tipo de encuentros? ¡Es la esposa de mi hermano!

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—. Dímelo tú.

—Serás...—Tony enfureció— ¡Creí que lo sabías todo de mí!

—¡Al parecer, Santa omitió algunos detalles!

—Mira—Tony sujetó al capitán de las solapas de su chaqueta—, ¡no soy un bastardo que tiene algo que ver con su cuñada! ¡Y en todo caso, no tienes derecho de juzgarme! ¡Eres mi maldito regalo de Navidad y deberías amarme sin importar qué!

—¡Y lo hago!—Steve también lo miró ceñudo y le sujetó las muñecas—¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Estoy celoso!

—¿Celoso?—repitió desconcertado, Tony—¿De ella? Pero...—yo soy quién tiene celos, pensó.

—Sí, de ella—Steve se soltó del agarré del otro y se acomodó la chaqueta con un furioso ademan—. Soy tu regalo de Navidad, y sé que no tengo derecho de nada, pero al menos quisiera...

Se interrumpió y Tony volteó a verlo, buscó su mirada, pero no la encontró.

—¿Qué?—apuró—¿Qué quisieras?

—Nada, no importa. Entremos—hizo un amago por entrar a la casa, pero Tony se le puso enfrente y no se lo permitió.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que quisieras? Dímelo... por favor.

Steve suspiró y desvió la vista al hacerlo. —Exclusividad. Me gustaría saber que soy sólo yo. Sé no es...

—Lo eres—interrumpió Tony—. Eres el único.

—¿De verdad?—respondió escéptico.

Tony asintió, una vez más, sujetó las solapas de la chaqueta de Steve, pero la manera en la que lo hizo fue completamente diferente, una que buscaba una caricia en lugar de una pelea.

—¿Dijiste que me amabas?—interrogó al capitán, quien ya le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

—Sí, lo dije.

Su respuesta provocó una sonrisa en el castaño y después se sintió atraído por éste, en un beso de reconciliación.

—Para ser nuestra primera pelea, no estuvo mal—bromeó Tony— Yo también estaba celoso. La verdad es que no quiero que te fijes en nadie más.

—Ya te dije que sólo tengo ojos para ti. No tenías que golpearla, ¿sabes?

—No lo pude evitar—lanzó una carcajada que calló cuando vio la mirada severa de su novio, pero eso no le quitó el buen humor—. La verdad es que no supe si le había atinado o no, hasta que vi su enorme chichón, ja,ja,ja. No negarás que tiene una perfección casi esférica.

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, ante la burla del castaño.

—Cambiando de tema, Rogers—Tony miró hacia la puerta de su casa—. No quiero entrar. No hemos estado mucho tiempo a solas, excepto en el dormitorio, y me gustaría pasar tiempo solamente contigo.

—A mí también me gustaría.

—¿Qué te parece si te enseño el vecindario?

—Me encanta la idea.

Tony sonrió.

—Entonces, sólo deja decirle a mi madre que coman sin nosotros; y voy por mis guantes porque se me congelan los dedos.

—Puedo sostener tu mano.

—Ja, ja, ja ¿y qué hago con la otra?—Se soltó del abrazó y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Me esperas?

Steve asintió y, cuando la puerta se cerró tras Tony, suspiró aliviado. También él estaba de acuerdo en que para ser su primera pelea no había estado tan mal. Pero lo importante de esa oración fue que Tony la había dicho convencido de que su relación tenía futuro. Al menos era lo que él quería creer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Conociéndote, Steve

María se tronó los dedos un poco nerviosa; había escuchado que Tony gritaba y que también Steve lo hacía. Sabía que la razón era la tumefacción que Sharon tenía en la frente y que, en ese momento, ésta desinflamaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cocina. Pero para la señora Stark que esa joven pareja peleara no era de su agrado; los había notado tan cándidos uno con otro que no se había imaginado, siquiera, que fueran capaces de levantarse la voz. Al parecer se había equivocado.

Así que, cuando vio a Tony atravesar la sala, correr escaleras arriba y que Steve no lo seguía, temió lo peor y subió en pos de su hijo.

—Tony, cariño...

—¿Qué pasa mamá?—Tony estaba sacando ropa de una de sus maletas sin ton ni son—. Si es por lo de Sharon...

—No, no, nada de eso... pero luego hablamos de ello...

—¿Entonces qué? Se breve.

—¿Peleaste con Steve?

Tony terminó de saquear su maleta, la aventó y abrió otra, al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba.

—Sí... ¡ja, ja, aquí están!—triunfante, levantó en alto sus guantes y se incorporó—. Me voy, má. No nos esperen a comer.

—Espera, Tony, ¿están bien?

—¿Steve y yo?—María asintió—Sí. Discutimos, pero nada más. Todas las parejas discuten de vez en cuando ¿no? Además, ¿sabes, má? Creo que no será la última vez que lo hagamos, pero me parece que nunca olvidaremos lo esencial.

Mientras hablaba, Tony se acercó a la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Que nos amamos, por supuesto—Tony le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, una que María no le había visto en mucho tiempo y eso la tranquilizó—. Me voy, madre, Steve me está esperando y no quiero que se convierta en una paleta de hielo... un capsicle —rió— ¿Entendiste? Él es capitán, y si se convierte en una paleta ja, ja, ja... mal chiste, olvídalo... te dejo antes de que Greg venga a cobrarme la frente de su mujer.

Tony no le dio tiempo a María de agregar nada; salió corriendo. La señora Stark se asomó por la ventana de su hijo, y lo vio salir de la casa, estrellarse con Steve a propósito y después, tirar de la mano de éste por el camino que atravesaba el jardín hasta la calle.

***

—Esa es la antigua casa de mi amigo Rhodey—Tony señaló una casa al final de su calle—. Se mudó cuando ingresó a la universidad. Antes volvíamos juntos para visitar a nuestras familias, pero después, sus padres se mudaron a Minnesota , no me preguntes porqué.

Steve lo escuchaba, pero, más que eso, lo miraba atentamente, como se mira algo a lo que se le tiene devoción. Tony era consciente de esa mirada y le gustaba, aunque fingiera no darse por enterado al hablar y hablar sin parar.

Caminaban tranquilamente sobre la nieve. Era evidente que la habían barrido mientras estaban en la obra, así que su andar no se veía afectado. Como lo había prometido, Steve sujetaba la mano de Tony mientras paseaban, y como en las calles no había mucha gente, si acaso algunos niños jugando en la nieve de sus patios, adultos caminando con algunas compras, o personas que, como ellos, daban un paseo, las miradas indiscretas no les molestaban. Fue, precisamente, una de esas personas que no parecían hacer nada, excepto caminar, que se acercó directo a ellos. Tony le vio e hizo un mohín de hastío.

—Carajo—murmuró.

—Tony Stark—se trataba de un hombre, quien se detuvo frente a ellos cortándoles el camino y sonriendoles.

—Hammer—Tony apretó la mano de Steve.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos y te gustan los hombres.

—¿Rumores? Todo el mundo lo sabe—Tony rodó los ojos—¿Se te perdió algo, Hammer? Algo cómo, no sé... ¿tu cerebro?

El hombre rió y como si quisiera fraternizar con Steve, posó su mano en el brazo de éste.

—Es muy divertido—le dijo—, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

—No molestes, Hammer—le espetó Tony apartándole la mano del brazo de su novio.

Hammer no se dio por ofendido y señaló a Steve—¿No nos vas a presentar, Stark?

—No. No te lo mereces.

Hammer rió. Tony rodó los ojos, una vez más, y tiró de Steve para esquivar al estorbo.

—¡Stark!

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Espero que estés listo para febrero.

—De hecho no, pero me basta con estarlo una semana antes para derrotarte, imbécil.

Hammer volvió a reír y gritó algo que Tony ya no alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Quién era él?—preguntó Steve, quien no quiso interrumpir la conversación, o lo que aquello hubiera sido.

—Un vecino molesto—explicó Tony—. La compañía de su familia es rival de la de la mía. Su padre y el mío han competido toda la vida; y al parecer Hammer y yo tenemos una riña parecida. La diferencia entre él y yo es que él es un idiota y no tiene buenas ideas.

—¿Qué hay en febrero?

—Ah, pugnaremos por una concesión... precisamente en SHIELD, Steve. Tenemos que presentar algo...

—¿Y sabes que harás?

Tony se detuvo y lo miró atentamente de arriba a abajo.

—Tal vez, algo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—¿Eres capitán de fuerzas especiales, no?—Steve asintió—Nunca he hecho algo para fuerzas especiales. Además, tengo que asegurarme de que vuelvas lo menos magullado posible de tus misiones.

Steve rió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tony.

—¿Quieres protegerme?

—Valóralo.

—Oh, sí, lo haré.

El castaño sonrió complacido con la respuesta y con el abrazo también.

—Vamos por un café, muero por un café—dijo.

***

Había un pequeño café unas cuadras más adelante. Adentro había poca gente, pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, así que decidieron pedir sus bebidas para llevar y continuar con su paseo.

Tony pidió una café americano grande, mientras Steve prefirió un chocolate irlandés. Al ser el suyo más sencillo, Tony fue el primero en recibir su orden. Y acodado en el mostrador, y jugueteando con su vaso de café entre los dedos, observó el perfil de Steve, quien veía la repostería bajo el vidrio con indecisión. Cualquiera diría que el dilema de los postres era cosa de Tony, pero en ese momento, éste tenía algo más interesante que una dona glaseada enfrente.

—¿Chocolate irlandés?—preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?—Steve también sonrió, y lo miró brevemente antes de volver a su inspección de pasteles.

—No, nada... me preguntaba... ¿eres irlandés? Porque tienes el tipo.

Eso bastó para que el rubio despegara la vista de las tartaletas de frambuesa y le sonriera, con esa sonrisa tierna y blanca, idéntica a la que le dirigió en el apartamento mientras permanecía sentado a un lado del árbol de Navidad.

—Tengo ascendencia irlandesa, si a eso te refieres.

—¡Lo sabía!—Tony tronó los dedos y sonrió triunfante—Entonces, dilo.

—¿Qué diga qué?—Steve frunció el ceño confundido.

—Eso que dicen los irlandeses.

—¿Qué cosa?—Ladeó el rostro, incapaz de comprender que quería decirle, Tony, con eso. Pero éste no parecía dispuesto a darle más pistas, sólo le miraba con sus brillantes ojos color avellana. Unos ojos de pupilas traviesas y picaras, que lo desconcertaban todo el tiempo. ¿Qué decían los irlandeses?, pensó y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, pero no estaba seguro— ¿"Bésame, soy irlandés"?

La sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se ensanchó y sin decir nada más, se apoyó en el mostrador para pararse de puntitas y besarle suavemente en los labios. Nada aparatoso, ni mucho menos, vistoso. Un sencillo beso, pero a la vez juguetón. Acto seguido, Tony tomó su café y pretendió salir huyendo del café. Pero a los dos pasos dados, Steve lo atrapó abrazándolo por la espalda. Ambos rieron, pero su pequeño juego no pudo ir más lejos, ya que la chica detrás del mostrador llamó a Steve, para entregarle su orden.

Sin postre alguno, pero con la mano de Tony sujeta entre sus dedos, Steve se dio por bien servido  
Sin postre alguno, pero con la mano de Tony sujeta entre sus dedos, Steve se dio por bien servido. Y siguió al castaño calle abajo cuando salieron del café. El barrio de Tony era tranquilo, con una zona comercial y otra escolar, así como un parque en una rotonda en la cual se encontraban las calles principales. Fue ahí a donde Tony dirigió sus pasos, mientras hablaba, entre un trago y otro de su café caliente, sobre sus anécdotas en aquel lugar.

Solía ir ahí para probar sus inventos o hacer sus experimentos. Nunca quiso hacer estallar su casa, así que un lugar abierto le parecía más adecuado para ellos. Aunque, algunas veces, no había sido tan sencillo.

—En la escuela decían que era un nerd—explicó—. Me molestaban, o más bien, lo intentaban. Siempre me las arreglé para quitármelos de encima y, de paso, dejarlos en ridículo.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica, que lejos de asustar a Steve, lo divirtió. Podía imaginárselo. Era evidente que Tony tenía un carácter bastante definido, y que no era de los tipos que se quedaban de brazos cruzados. Se lo dijo y ante el halago, Tony esbozó una sonrisa plena de suficiencia.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—preguntó Tony— ¿Eras de los que molestaban o eras de los que molestaban?

Steve rió—Definitivamente de los primeros.

—Ja, ja, no te creo.

—Es verdad. Lamentablemente no tenía tu perspicacia. Supongo que soy más primitivo y por eso siempre estaba metido en peleas callejeras.

—¿Y ganabas?

—Para nada.

Ambos rieron. Llegaron a la zona de juegos y Tony, prácticamente, corrió a los columpios. Estaban helados, pero eso no lo detuvo y se sentó en uno de ellos tras quitarle la nieve.

—Me encantan estás cosas—expresó, al tiempo que se balanceaba suavemente.

Steve lo alcanzó y se apoyó en la cadena del columpio de Tony, balanceándolo suavemente

—¿A ti no te gustaban los columpios cuando eras niño?—preguntó el castaño al tiempo que levantaba la vista para verlo.

—En realidad, nunca los disfruté.

—¿Por qué?

—Aunque no lo creas, cuando era niño siempre fui más delgado y pequeño que la media, y era un saco de enfermedades. Así que, salía muy poco a jugar en parques.

Tony lo miró con incredulidad.

—Pero si te ves sano y fuerte.

Steve rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es ahora—dijo—. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia todo comenzó a cambiar. Crecí y mi salud mejoró. Casi siento que pagué mi cuota de enfermedades cuando niño, porque, ahora, es muy raro que me enferme.

—Eso suena bien, pero no disfrutaste tu niñez.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—No lo pase mal, siempre tuve a Bucky.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Mi mejor amigo. Éramos vecinos y él siempre estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos, incluso aquellos en los que todos creían que me moriría.

Tony frunció el ceño. Le resultaba difícil imaginar a Steve en una situación tal en su niñez. Y de pronto, quería saber más y más de él. Lo quería saber todo, tanto como éste sabía de él. Estiró la mano hacia Steve y sujetando su chaqueta, lo atrajo hacia abajo.

—Oye, Steve, cuéntame más de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Nadie como tú, Tony

Tras las nubes grises, se adivinaba el avance del atardecer. En la zona de juegos del parque solitario, por la hora y, también, por el tiempo que anunciaba una noche fría, Steve y Tony se balanceaban suavemente en los columpios mientras hablaban.

Para ese momento, el café y el chocolate se habían reducido a sus últimas gotas, y los envases vacíos se apilaban en el bote de basura cercano con nieve sobre sus tapas de plástico.

—Entonces, creciste en Nueva York—Tony observaba el perfil de Steve, quien en ese momento ya tenía la punta de la nariz colorada—¿En qué parte?

—Brooklyn.

Tony abrió los ojos, sorprendido—¿En serio? ¡Wow! Entonces eres un tipo rudo de Brooklyn.

Steve rió y negó.

—Sólo un chico de Brooklyn. Como te dije, no era muy bueno cuando de peleas se trataba. Pero no siempre peleaba solo, muchas veces compartí los ojos morados y golpes con Bucky.

—¿Pero sigues viviendo ahí?

—No, me mudé a Manhattan, después de la universidad.

—¿Qué estudiaste?

—Arte.

—¿Y cómo carajos terminaste en SHIELD?

Steve hizo un pequeño relato de cómo funcionaban los "buscadores de talento de SHIELD". Lo invitaron a formar parte de la organización por su desempeño en actividades físicas y académicas. Al parecer, sin darse cuenta, había sido sometido a una selección durante sus años escolares. Participó en un programa piloto, y se dio cuenta que trabajar de esa manera, ayudando a las personas y defendiendo a aquellas que no podían hacerlo, le gustaba. Y simplemente siguió adelante, hasta convertirse en capitán. No era un trabajo fácil, pero estaba comprometido con él, además, como si el destino fuera amable con él, Bucky, su amigo, también había sido elegido para el programa, y era su segundo al mando en las misiones; su mano derecha.

—Bucky—repitió Tony, era como la cuarta o quinta vez que salía ese nombre en la conversación. Y esa punzada que había sentido con su cuñada rondando alrededor de Steve, regresó—. ¿Es guapo?

—¿Eh?

—¿Ese amigo tuyo, es atractivo?

—Sí—contestó Steve al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—¿Por qué?

—¿Salieron? Digo, sería normal, de amigos de la infancia a amantes no hay mucho trecho.

Steve le miró, era obvio en el ceño de Tony que algo no muy bueno se fraguaba en su mente inquieta. Y ante ello, sonrió.

—No, él es como mi hermano. Nunca nos vimos de esa manera. No te pongas celoso, Tony.

—¡¿Quién está celoso?!—Cruzó los brazos enfurruñado.

—Bucky tiene una novia preciosa—continuó Steve, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, y estoy seguro de que te caería bien.

Tony gruñó incrédulo. Steve rio por su reacción. Tony frunció el ceño molesto y se levantó del columpio, para plantarse frente al rubio. Steve alzó el rostro y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Quién?

—¡Bucky! Descríbemelo.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero saber si es más guapo que yo.

—¿Te parece que eso es posible?

Steve le miró significativamente; Tony se mordió el labio inferior. Aparentemente tenía un debate interno. Si decía que sí, estaría atentando contra su propia naturaleza; si decía que no, Steve habría ganado la discusión sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero, aunque saliera perdiendo con cualquiera de ellas, entre una cosa y otra, sólo había una respuesta.

—Obviamente no—terminó respondiendo y vio con impotencia la sonrisa triunfal de Steve—. No estoy celoso, que te conste, y no te hagas ideas tontas.

Steve negó y estiró su mano para sujetar la de Tony, y acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar.

—Nadie es más atractivo que tú, Tony, no importa por dónde se mire.

Tony apretó los labios, negándose a sucumbir ante aquellas palabras melosas. Pero no podía ser tan renuente ante esa mirada clara y tierna. Esos ojos, se dijo, eran su perdición.

—¿Lo juras?—Preguntó y Steve asintió—¿Te gusta toooodo de mí?

—Cada parte—Steve tiró de Tony un poco, atrayéndole, de manera que pudiera abrazarle la cintura y apoyar su mejilla en el torso de éste—. Todo.

Tony sonrió y entreveró con sus dedos el pelo bien peinado de Steve. Estaba derrotado por completo. Pero no le desagradaba. Era la primera vez que no le importaba.

Un viento gélido le hirió las mejillas y se estremeció.

—Steve—murmuró, odiaba romper el momento, pero no tenía opción—, está anocheciendo, creo que lo mejor es volver.

Steve asintió y se apartó de él suavemente, para después incorporarse y abandonar el columpio. Y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

La casa de Tony tenía todas las luces prendidas, excepto las de la habitación de éste, cuando llegaron. Tomados de la mano, como se habían marchado, la pareja subió las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, pero Tony se detuvo al momento de sacar la llave para entrar.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Steve.

—Shh, ¿escuchas?

Detrás de la puerta, si se ponía atención, se escuchaban un par de voces que iban y venían con un tono no muy amable. Tony saltó los escalones y se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban a la sala. Las cortinas estaba corridas, pero eran delgadas y pudo ver a su hermano y a su cuñada, que dicho sea de paso tenía un parche de gasa en la frente, discutiendo. No era algo raro de unos años para acá, pero siempre era molesto. Además, si él hacia acto de aparición lo usarían para un nuevo tema de discusión. Regresó al lado de Steve y negó.

—No quiero entrar—le dijo—Greg está peleando con su mujer. Y no quiero que me molesten por lo del chichón de Sharon.

—¿Podemos entrar por otro lado?

Tony le miró pensativamente por un momento, luego, le tomó de la mano y rodearon la casa. Iban hacia la puerta de servicio, en espera de que no la hubieran cerrado. Pero a la mitad del camino Tony se resbaló con algo que estaba en el suelo, afortunadamente, Steve estaba ahí y le evitó el golpe. Se trató de un muñequito de acción de Jack.

—Creo que estuvieron jugando aquí—dijo Steve.

—Ahí, más bien—Tony señaló el iglú que habían construido esa mañana muy temprano. Estaba en pie, sólido e interesante. Hasta ese momento, no le había encontrado gusto a esa cosa, era una novedad para sus sobrinos, incluso para él; jamás había construido uno. Pero Steve, quien parecía un estuche de monerías, había dirigido la obra perfectamente—Oye... Steve...

—¿Humh?

—¿Sabes por qué dentro de los iglús no hace frío?—preguntó, pero no esperó la respuesta, tiró de la mano de su novio y después, a gatas, se metió al iglú, que había hecho con sus sobrinos.

Steve rio y le siguió.

Habían construido un espacio amplio en el que dos adultos cabían perfectamente sentados, y con más razón cabían un par de niños. Los sobrinos de Tony habían dejado ahí unos cojines, un par de mantas y también uno que otro juguete, aparentemente, tenían toda la intención de seguir jugando al día siguiente. Tony se las arregló para extender las mantas y recostarse en ellas. Steve lo imitó y juntos miraron el techo blanquecino.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo sabes?—retomó su pregunta, Tony.

—No, pero algo me dice que tú sí.

Tony rio, él era un genio y no era por nada. Se giró sobre su costado, y miró a Steve desde ahí.

—Funciona como una manta. No es que nos calienten, sino que nos aíslan del frío y no permiten que nuestro calor corporal escape. La nieve es un buen aislante. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo—Steve levantó su mano y le acunó una mejilla—Es nuestro calor corporal el que se queda aquí, y por ello no hace frío dentro del iglú.

—Así es—Tony cerró los ojos ante el contacto de los dedos del otro, pero los abrió al poco con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro—Oye, ¿no quieres subir la temperatura de este lugar unos grados más?

En el rostro de Steve se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, y enseguida atrajo a Tony a un beso tibio. Un gesto pleno de complicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Bésalo, Tony

Un estremecimiento recorrió de pies a cabeza a Tony cuando su piel quedo completamente expuesta; el cambio de temperatura, sin embargo, poco habría de importarle segundos después. Pronto, encontró el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Steve. La boca de éste, sus labios y lengua estaban calientes, sus besos, como hierro enrojecido, fueron dejando su marca en la piel desnuda del otro.

Tony sonrió disfrutando plenamente de cada fricción que provocaba más calor entre ellos. Envolvió con sus piernas la cadera de Steve, de manera que el contacto entre su trasero y la pelvis de éste fuera más consistente y profundo. Jadeó absorbido por el placer y fue capaz de ver, en la brumosa oscuridad, el vapor que salió de entre sus labios hacia el techo del iglú.

—¿Y si lo derretimos?—preguntó y escuchó la risa contenida y profunda de Steve rozarle la oreja.

—No pasará, tranquilo.

—Pero...—ya no terminó, le interrumpió un beso en el cuello que le robó la voz por unos instantes.

Acto seguido, comenzó el suave vaivén.

De una cosa estaba seguro, Tony, y era que nunca olvidaría el día en que hizo el amor en el patio de su casa. Pensar en ello lo encendía un poco más. Y de pronto, fue consciente de su voz y la de Steve resonando en la bóveda del iglú, con un eco electrizante, que culminó en jadeos ininteligibles, cuando el placer alcanzó su punto más alto.

En la oscuridad, a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, Tony entreveró el pelo de Steve con ambas manos, y continuó aferrándose a él con sus piernas, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te amo. De verdad, lo creo—le dijo encontrando el brillo de sus ojos en la penumbra—No puede ser otra cosa. Esto que siento, sólo puede ser amor.

Steve sonrió, le sujetó una mano para besarle la palma y, también, morderle juguetonamente.

—También te amo, Tony.

Éste último rio y tiró del cuello del otro para besarlo de nuevo. De alguna manera, no podía parar de hacerlo, le cosquilleaban los labios de ansiedad, si no lo hacía.

Tony no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue que alguien sacudía suavemente su hombro y ese alguien era Steve.

—Tony—lo llamó.

—Ahora no, Steve. Estoy durmiendo.

—Lo sé, pero pronto amanecerá...

—Con más razón déjame dormir.

—Jack y Jane vendrán a jugar—le dijo— y no creo que quieras que te encuentren aquí —y añadió—: Seguramente comenzarán a hacer preguntas y entonces, tendrás que explicarles por qué es que estás desnudo y que son esas manchas en sus mantas...

—Ya, ya, ya entendí—Tony abrió los ojos y lo miró enfurruñado— Pero tendrás que sacarme tú de aquí.

Sonrió pensando que eso sería suficiente para seguir durmiendo, pero no contaba con que Steve lo enrollara en la mantas y lo sacara a arrastras del iglú.

—¡Eso no es justo!—reclamó Tony desde el suelo cubierto de nieve—¡No soy un maldito sushi! ¡Y aquí hace un frío que pela!

Steve no le contestó de inmediato, le puso en el regazo su ropa y zapatos, y con un movimiento limpio e increíblemente preciso, lo levantó en brazos.

—Veamos si la puerta de servicio está abierta—dijo, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Tony-sushi.

Tony gruñó, pero realmente no estaba molesto. Comportarse caprichosamente nunca había sido tan divertido. Pobre de Steve, se dijo, si me sigue consintiendo así, me va a malcriar. Para suerte de ambos, la puerta si estaba abierta, y entraron a la casa a través de la cocina.

—Shh, no hagas ruido, Steve.

Éste asintió, pero cuando atravesaban la cocina una voz los detuvo.

—¿Tony?—Steve giró en redondo y el mencionado pudo ver a su hermano sentado en uno de los bancos de la isla junto con una botella de whisky.

—Buenos días, Greg—le dijo muy quitado de la pena, aunque afuera todavía estaba oscuro.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—En el patio—Tony sonrió—Hacíamos el amor.

—Tony...—advirtió Steve, pero fue sistemáticamente ignorado.

Gregory echó a reír y se sirvió más whisky.

—Disfrútalo mientras dure—le dijo levantando su copa.

Tony levantó una ceja. Para ese momento había logrado sacar los brazos de las mantas y se había sujetado al cuello de su novio.

—¿Estás desnudo, Tony?—Gregory entrecerró los ojos como si pretendiera enfocar mejor.

—Ah, sí, espero tener un segundo round allá arriba.

—Tony...

—¿Qué, Steve? ¿No quieres tú? No sabes mentir. Y aunque ya te hayas vestido, no es algo que no tenga remedio.

Steve sacudió la cabeza—Lo siento, Gregory—dijo—. Nosotros nos vamos.

—No. Espera, Steve, no he acabado de presumir.

—Tony, no.

—¿Por quéeee?

Gregory escuchó a su hermano comportase como un niño mientras se alejaban escaleras arriba, fue él quien, entonces, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al tiempo que pensaba cómo le gustaría ser Tony, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habría gustado ser el despreocupado y feliz de los dos.

Tony obtuvo su segundo round, por supuesto que sí; y después, continuó con su sueño interrumpido hasta que el sol entró por la ventana de su habitación. Pero no fue la caricia del sol la que lo despertó, sino el toque tierno de los dedos de Steve sobre su mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo usando el hombro de Steve como almohada y el resto de su cuerpo contra él de éste.

—Buenos días—murmuró y se talló un ojo, para después bostezar.

—Buenos días—correspondió al saludo Steve—, será mejor que nos levantemos.

—No quiero—Tony volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

—Yo tampoco, pero si no lo hacemos, perderemos el avión.

Tony recordó, entonces, que ese día volvería a Nueva York y una extraña sensación le golpeó en el estómago. No tenía idea de que podría pasar en cuanto volvieran. Steve parecía más que un juguete fabricado por Santa, pero, hasta ese momento, él seguía seguro de que lo que Steve era; y no era más que un regalo del viejo panzón. ¿Y si, ahora sí, desaparecía? Tal vez, era sólo un regalo duradero hasta que se librara de sus padres, después de todo, esa había sido la razón por la que lo había pedido en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, aún tenía tiempo para disfrutar. Así que atendió a lo que Steve le dijo, se ducharon, vistieron y arreglaron sus maletas. Jamás en su vida Tony había sido tan ordenado a la hora de rehacer sus maletas. También su habitación quedó decentemente arreglada, y pensó que Jarvis al volver, no creería que Tony había ido de visita; siempre dejaba su habitación tan revuelta, que parecía que un huracán había pasado por ella.

—Tony, Steve—María Stark tocó a la puerta cuando terminaban las maletas, fue Steve quién le abrió la puerta—. Desayunaran antes de irse, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron. Pero no era todo para lo que María había subido, llamó a Tony y le habló en voz baja.

—Hijo, hoy, pórtate bien con tu hermano, ¿quieres?

—Yo siempre me porto bien.

—Tony, sabes que ustedes dos nunca se portan bien el uno con el otro—María lo miró con severidad—, pero hoy haz el esfuerzo y no lo molestes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué se le atoró?

—Tony—una nueva mirada de María—, Gregory y Sharon van a divorciarse.

—¡Por fin!—Exclamó el menor de los mellizos como si estuviera ocurriendo otro milagro navideño, y María lo pellizcó, como si con ello pudiera bajar el volumen de su voz.

—Sólo pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—A la orden, jefa.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente; como lo prometió, Tony no hizo referencia a la evidente desvelada de su hermano ni de su resaca; tampoco hizo comentario alguno sobre el chichón en la frente de su cuñada, ni hizo caso a las miradas asesinas de ésta. Se dedicó a bromear con su padre, quién, al parecer, estaba tan enamorado de Steve, que lo había invitado ya al baile anual de Industrias Stark, y faltaban cinco meses para ello.

Después, con el tiempo contado, se despidieron.

—Los esperamos el año que viene—dijo María.

—Steve, si terminas con este monkey, el que está invitado a la cena de Navidad eres tú—dijo Howard, ganándose un codazo de su mujer.

—Gracias por tanto amor, padre—reclamó Tony.

Steve sonrió, y se despidió de María y Howard, con un beso y un abrazo respectivamente, les agradeció por todo y reiteró sus intenciones de volver al año siguiente. Tony pensó que lo haría firmar dicha declaración. Gregory se despidió someramente, lo que quería era irse a acostar a su habitación, pero su madre lo había obligado a despedir a su hermano. Los niños se despidieron de sus tíos eufóricamente, pidiendo que fueran a sus cumpleaños y dándoles tremendos besos en las mejillas a ambos. Tío Paul le regaló a cada uno un puro cubano y estrechó sus manos. Tía Elizabeth, por fin, mostró lo que había estado tejiendo con tanta vehemencia desde el día uno: se trataba de una bufanda muy larga y roja, que enredó en el cuello de ambos con una risa encantada.

—Es como un lazo de boda—les dijo, Tony sintió ganas de esconder el rostro como un avestruz de la pena, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Steve parecía estar bien con ello, no tuvo más que palabras de agradecimiento para su tía.

La última en despedirse fue Sharon. Y sólo se despidió de Steve; se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

—Un placer conocerte—murmuró, pero Tony la escuchó perfectamente—Si te aburres—añadió—llámame— y con todo el descaro del mundo, deslizó una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del capitán.

Tony no se dio por aludido, en realidad, todos pretendieron no haber visto nada, ni siquiera Steve, quien sólo se rasco la nuca, evidentemente incómodo. En ese preciso instante, se escuchó un claxon afuera de la casa.

—Llegó el taxi—dijo Tony y abrió la puerta—Vamos, Steve.

—Esperen—Howard los hizo girar. Llevaba una cámara, del año del caldo, según Tony, entre las manos—. Necesito la prueba de que tienes novio, Tony, o tus otros tíos y primos no me creerán.

—¿Qué crees que soy un mono de circo que puedes exhibir?

—Oh, cierra la boca, niño amargueta, y bésalo. Además, estás justo debajo del muérdago.

Tony levantó la vista y miró la hierbita aquella colgando sobre su cabeza. Frunció la nariz con desagrado. Si bien, su opinión sobre la Navidad había cambiado, aún le parecían ridículas ciertas prácticas.

—¡Es la tradición, Tony!—le gritó su madre, y su tía la secundó.

—A la mier...

—Tony—Steve llamó su atención y ante él, Tony estaba indefenso—. Es la tradición.

Y a nuestro castaño favorito no le quedó de otra que cerrar los ojos y aceptar ese beso bajo el muérdago, y la que sabía, sería la foto con la que lo molestarían por el resto de sus días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Llámame, Steve

Había dos cosas que Tony quería hacer, en realidad eran tres, pero una de ellas (que era amarrar a Steve a la pata de su cama) no era posible. Así que se conformaba con dos. La primera de ellas era saber que Steve no desaparecería en cuanto el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto. La segunda era invitarlo a pasar la noche vieja con él y sus amigos.

En el avión, después de un par de tragos de cortesía, se decidió a preguntar. En esa ocasión, Steve, a su lado, veía distraídamente la película que habían puesto para el vuelo. Era diferente al vuelo de ida, no había tensión entre ellos, estaban tranquilos, cómodos uno al lado del otro. Tony carraspeó para entrar en materia.

—Oye, Steve—empezó—¿Cuáles son los términos de tu contrato con Santa?

—¿Contrato?

—¿No tienes uno?

—Pues...

—¿Dice algo sobre tu libertad?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues... eso... ¿Cuándo serás libre...de mí?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Ya te lo dije—contestó—Me iré hasta que tú quieras que me vaya. En otras palabras, hasta que seas tú quien quiera librarse de mí.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad te envió Santa?

—Sí.

—¿Y no tienes "v" de vuelta?

—Santa no suele reclamar los regalos que hace. ¿Qué sucede, Tony?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo me preguntaba qué pasará cuando aterricemos.

—Tomaremos un taxi, supongo—Steve frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender por qué Tony, lucía tan preocupado.

Éste ya no dijo nada, aceptó eso y cambió de tema. No fue hasta que estuvieron en el taxi, que volvió el tema a su mente. Porque después de tomar el taxi, y llegar a la casa, no sabía que harían después. No sabía nada más sobre Steve, no le había preguntado su dirección (si es que tenía una, ya que el polo norte no era una dirección muy precisa), ni su teléfono (le había visto un teléfono celular, pero no se le había ocurrido preguntar), ni nada que le diera algún lugar para encontrarlo en caso de necesidad.

—Tony—esa vez, fue Steve quién tomó la iniciativa—, yo... sé dónde vives, pero no puedo irrumpir en tu casa sin ayuda de Santa. No de nuevo.

Tony rio, pero se mordió la lengua para no decirle que podía irrumpir por dónde quisiera.

—Por cierto, Steve, ¿tienes dónde vivir? ¿Hay una casa de muñecos de Santa dónde todos viven o algo así?

Steve rio— Tengo mi propia casa.

—Ahh—tomó nota mentalmente, iba a preguntar dónde, pero fue interrumpido.

—A lo que iba era a que me gustaría que me dieras tu teléfono, para poder llamarte, y quedar para salir. Si tú quieres, claro.

—Je, je Claro que quiero. Desbloquéame tu teléfono, anda.

Steve sonrió como un niño al que le dan el dulce deseado, y sacó su teléfono para después entregárselo al castaño. Éste escribió su número en los contactos, y justo entonces, llegaron a su edificio.

Con ayuda de Steve subió sus maletas, pero éste le dijo que no podía quedarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

—Tengo que reportarme.

—¿Ante Santa?

—Sí, tengo que darle un reporte.

—No le cuentes todos los detalles—Tony le sonrió pícaramente, al tiempo que le entregaba su teléfono— Llámame, ¿sí?

El rubio asintió, al tiempo que sonreía y sopesaba el teléfono en su mano.

—Eso me recuerda—Tony metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del otro y sacó la tarjeta que Sharon le había dado—, deshagámonos de esto, es del diablo.

Rompió la tarjetita en con saña ante la mirada disimuladamente divertida de Steve. Los pedazos cayeron al piso y triunfante, Tony, levantó el rostro hacia su novio.

—No ibas a usarla ¿o sí?—Steve negó y él sonrió complacido—Esperaré tu llamada.

Un vez más, Steve sonrió y le acunó las mejillas con ambas manos para darle un beso de despedida.

—Pero también puedes venir—murmuró el castaño sobre sus labios.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo—Steve lo abrazó fuertemente—. Ya te extraño—susurró antes de marcharse.

Tony se quedó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, hasta que vio a Steve desaparecer escaleras abajo. Suspiró y entró por fin a su casa. Era extraño, pero se sentía solitario, de pronto. Como si le hubieran quitado algo.

Su departamento estaba tal cual lo había dejado, el mismo desorden. Los libros sobre los sillones, las piezas mecánicas sobre la mesa, la caja de cereal sobre el quemador de la estufa. Todo igual, olía a lo de siempre, sólo estaba un poco fría porque nadie había prendido la calefacción, pero era todo. Arrastró sus maletas hasta su habitación, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había algo ahí que no estaba como él lo había dejado:

No estaba el árbol de Navidad.

Tragó saliva. Santa se lo había llevado, seguramente. Y si eso había hecho con el árbol...

Sonó su teléfono. Lo sacó con tanta prisa que casi se le cae, y contestó sin fijarse quien le llamaba.

—¿Steve?

—No, pero quisieras, supongo.

—Ah, Natasha.

—¿Por qué suenas tan desilusionado? ¿Ya se te fue la paloma?

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa. ¿Qué quieres Nat?

Un tanto decepcionado, Tony se dejó caer en el sofá. Reconoció que había sido muy tonto de su parte pensar que era Steve, si éste acababa de irse.

—Sobre el viaje. Hicimos las reservaciones, mientras tú tenías tu luna de miel.

—Sobre todo "luna de miel" con mis padres a dos puertas de distancia.

Natasha se carcajeo del otro lado del auricular, mientras Tony hacia un mohín agrio. Aunque ciertamente la distancia entre su habitación y la de sus padres no le había impedido nada. 

—Lo que quería decirte es que me tomé la libertad de reservarte una habitación matrimonial y compré el boleto de tren de tu galán. ¿Por cierto, cómo me dijiste que se llama?

—Steve... pero aún no lo he invitado.

—Tuviste tres días, Tony.

—Pero, es que... Natasha...

—¿Qué?

—El árbol desapareció. Y si... ¿si también Steve?

—¿No tienes manera de comunicarte con él?

—Pues sí, le robé su teléfono mientras no veía... Pero, piensa, Natasha, eso no importa, si es un milagro de Navidad, puede esfumarse sin dejar rastro... Además, me prometió llamarme, y no quiero lucir como un desesperado, llamándole a los dos minutos que se fue.

—Entonces, no lloriquees y mejor, espera a que te llame. Si llega Año nuevo y nada, ponte a llorar.

—Con estos amigos, no sé para qué quiero enemigos.

Natasha volvió a reír.

—Hablando de amigos, Tony. Pasó algo con Pepper; terminó con su novio y no quiere ir al viaje. Necesitamos que hables con ella.

—Lo que necesita es un Santa.

—Puedes ser su Santa—Natasha seguía riendo—¿Puedes hablar con ella? Es a ti a quién más caso le hace. 

Tony asintió, de hecho, decidió que no sólo llamaría a su amiga, sino que iría a verla. A quién llamaría si no hacia acto de presencia, sería a Steve. Después de comunicarle eso a la pelirroja colgó y decidió deshacer sus maletas, prepararse un café, comer una de sus donas, si es que no estaban ya rancias, y echarse a dormir.

Con su taza de café en una mano y en la otra una dona, se sentó en el sillón y miró hacia el espacio, ahora vacío, que hace tras días atrás, había ocupado un árbol de Navidad adornado, con esferas y luces. Con la visita a sus padres había dejado de pensar en la aparición del árbol. También había dejado de pensar en Steve como el regalo que había aparecido debajo de éste. Pero no podía ignorarlo más. Tenía que volver a ser Tony Stark, el hombre pensante y racional, el científico que siempre encontraba una manera lógica de explicar las cosas. 

Ahora, bien, pensó, la manera más práctica de explicar lo sucedido es que habían metido el árbol y a Steve a su departamento. La pregunta era ¿cómo? El apartamento estaba en un quinto piso, así que por una ventana era improbable. Tal vez sus amigos lo habían hecho, pero él era el único que tenía llave de su apartamento, así que por la puerta también era difícil. Además, éstos habían tenido sus fiestas de noche vieja, deberían de estar lo suficientemente ebrios como para no hacer una jugada maestra como esa. 

También tenía que considerar que Steve no era cualquier regalo, es decir, no era cualquier hombre. Era el tipo de persona que él siempre había querido conocer y tener a su lado. Cumplía con todos sus estándares. No sólo era físicamente atractivo, a Tony le gustaba escucharlo, hablar con él, reír con él. Simplemente no creía haber podido esperar a nadie mejor. Era difícil para él pensar que no fuera un milagro navideño, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan real. Es decir, tenía una historia, anécdotas... no parecía haber salido de la nada. 

Y era así como se quedaba sin respuestas. Es más, no estaba seguro de quererlas. Le gustaban las cosas como estaban, excepto por una cosa: Steve no estaba ahí junto él, en ese momento. Pero, bueno, no es como si las personas debieran pasarse la vida pegadas a su pareja. Era hasta desquiciado que eso ocurriera. Decidió que no se quebraría más la cabeza y se fue a dormir. Sin embargo, a la hora de apagar las luces, no pudo cerrar el ojo. Contó ovejas, dio vueltas en la cama, puso música, se puso a leer, le echó la culpa al café; pero lo cierto era que no se sentía cómodo en su cama: solo.

Desistió de conciliar el sueño, se levantó y dio vueltas en la sala. Sin prender las luces se sentó en el sofá, y pusó el celular frente a él en la mesa de centro. Sabía que a esas horas Steve no llegaría, ni le llamaría, pero no podía evitar voltear a cada rato a la puerta o a la pantalla del su teléfono. 

La ansiedad del enamorado, se dijo. No era más que eso. Un mensaje habría calmado su espíritu, le bastaba con eso. Una vez más, creyó que Santa en lugar de darle un regalo le había dado una maldición. El castigo por no tener espíritu navideño por años enteros, un castigo cruel, muy cruel. Era casi como quitarle un dulce a un niño. 

—Creo que te odio, Santa Claus—murmuró. 

¿Y si Steve no volvía? ¿Y si no llamaba? Peor aún ¿ y si él, Tony, lo llamaba y el número no existía? 

— Si debí atarlo a mi cama—concluyó, tamborileó los dedos sobre la pantalla de su teléfono y suspiró—Llámame, llámame, llámame...

Invocándolo, se quedó dormido. Al menos en sus sueños, dicha invocación dio resultado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Hola, Tony

Tony despertó con una contractura en la espalda, todo por dormir en el sillón en una postura forzada. Con todo y su dolor, lo primero que hizo fue revisar en su teléfono las llamadas perdidas, para su desgracia, no tenía ninguna. Sintió un ligero enojo, tal vez, estaba ocultando tras éste su decepción. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de centro y con un suspiro decidió darse una ducha caliente, con la esperanza de aliviar un poco su espalda adolorida.

Revisó por segunda ocasión su teléfono cuando salió del baño, e igual que antes, no había nada en la pantalla, salvo su protector de pantalla. Maldijo y aventó el aparato al sofá. Se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación, no sin antes dar un portazo.

¿Qué se creía ese capitán de pacotilla?, ¿por qué carajos no lo llamaba? No se sentía nada bien, para nada feliz. Su entusiasmo por la vida comparado con una batería, se encontraba en un 20%. Ya no quería ir con Pepper e intentar darle ánimos. ¿Cómo? Si él mismo no tenía ánimo.

Se vistió y se peinó, siempre con una "oreja parada" esperando escuchar el tono de llamada de su celular. Pero nada de nada. Poco a poco, el enojo se fue transformando en lo que en realidad era: pura ansiedad.

Antes de salir se vio tentado a llamar él. Pero no lo hizo; como le había dicho a Natasha, no quería parecer desesperado. Tal vez, Steve sólo estaba ocupado, tal vez, le llamaría más tarde. Salió de su departamento, diciéndose que no debía darle demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza. Sólo debía esperar, armarse de paciencia, confiar... pero cómo le costaba trabajo.

Pepper tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos, cuando le abrió la puerta. Si Tony no la conociera bien, habría creído que estaba resfriada.

—Lloraste toda la noche, ¿eh?—le dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Su amiga se limitó a suspirar y a trepar al sofá más cercano. En la mesa de centro de la sala tenía una caja de pañuelos, y éstos mismos regados, tanto en la mesa como en la alfombra.

—Te dije que no valía la pena ese tipo.

—Tony, lo que menos necesito es que me regañes.

El castaño asintió resignado. Ella tenía razón. Era insensible de su parte. Se sentó junto a ella y abrió sus brazos para que ella se acercara y pudiera abrazarla.

—Sea como sea, Pep, no dejes que arruine tus planes.

Pepper sollozó abrazada a su amigo. Sabía que lo que éste le decía era razonable. No quería que le doliera, pero lo hacía.

—Es difícil, Tony. Imagina que encuentras a alguien, te gusta mucho, mucho; pero te abandona, desaparece. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Tony casi suspira, si ella supiera que desde el día anterior tenía una fuerte preocupación respecto a ese tema...

—Horrible, supongo—contestó—Pero iría con ustedes a divertirme. ¿Por qué dejaría que me alejara de las otras personas que quiero? Vamos, Pep, haz el viaje con nosotros, esquiemos, bebamos, bromeemos y dejemos todo atrás.

—Pero no quiero; todos irán con sus parejas. No quiero estar ahí bailando sola.

—Yo bailaré contigo, faltaba más. No te dejaré sola.

Pepper se incorporó y miró a Tony a los ojos, se sorbió la nariz y acto seguido, se abrazó a su cuello y le besó en los labios. Para Tony todo fue tan sorpresivo que no reaccionó a tiempo para quitarse. Además, sintió que hacerlo habría sido una verdadera grosería. Esperó sin moverse, ni corresponder al beso, a que ella se apartara. Y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que no había evitado, con sus acciones, que ella no se sintiera dolida.

—Lo siento, Pepper—le dijo—, pero es que yo tengo a alguien.

La pelirroja apretó los ojos y se sentó correctamente en el sofá.

—¿Tu regalo de navidad, ese por el que me llamaste?

Tony asintió. Pepper sacó otro pañuelo de la caja y se sonó la nariz.

—¿Te digo algo?—preguntó.

—Sí, claro

—Siempre me has gustado.

—Bueh, yo le gusto a todo mundo.

Pepper le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Hablo en serio.

Tony rió suavemente. Y ella sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Por qué carajos tenías que ser gay?—le espetó.

—¿Qué puedo decirte?

—Que dejarás de ser gay.

Tony rió. Pepper, también.

—¿Cómo es él?

—¿Quién?

—Tu regalo de Navidad, bobo.

—Ah, pues alto, rubio, ojos azules, fuerte... guapo como Dios griego.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? De no ser así me habrías besado. Eras un gay un tanto flexible.

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que tenía que llegarme la hora de querer tener algo serio.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Tal vez, él es la persona correcta—al decirlo, Tony se dio cuenta de que era justo así. Steve era su persona correcta, no había de otra, puesto que era con él con quien se sentía sumamente feliz, con quien podía ser él mismo—. Oye, Pep, no te preocupes mucho por ese idiota, tu persona correcta llegará, estoy seguro.

Pepper le miró, había un bonito brillo en sus ojos que minutos antes no estaba.

—Si no fueras gay, serías tú—le dijo y Tony rió al tiempo que volvía a encogerse de hombros—¿Saldrías conmigo, si ese regalo tuyo no existiera?

—Tal vez.

—Mmh—la chica se mordió el labio inferior pensativa—. Si existiera un tú que no fuera gay, no se me escaparía—bromeó—, lo tendría comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

Tony echó a reír, y una luz se le encendió en el cerebro. De hecho, se dijo, si hay otro yo que no es gay.

—Pepper, ven con nosotros al viaje. Yo espero que Steve pueda ir conmigo, pero él es una linda persona y estoy seguro de que no se quejará si te la vives con nosotros.

La chica levantó una ceja incrédula, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Iré, pero si dejas que me deprima, conquistaré a ese tal Steve.

—No se dejará.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Sobrevivió a la sucúbo aquella.

—¡¿Sharon quiso quitártelo?!

—Huy, si te contara. Poco le faltó para pasar frente a él en tanga diciendo: mírame, mírame. Pero él sólo me miraba a mí—añadió con suficiencia.

Pepper echó a reír.

—Cuéntame—le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba del cuello de su chaqueta y lo zarandeaba— ¡cuéntamelo tooodo!

***

Cuando Pepper dejó ir a Tony, el Sol estaba por caer. Regresó a su departamento un poco cansado, sabía que contarle chismes a su amiga funcionaría. No sólo había logrado convencerla de que fuera al viaje con él y el resto de sus amigos, sino que, también, le había sacado una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, él, todo el tiempo, había estado esperando la llamada de Steve. Recibió mensajes de todo mundo, menos de él. Y, honestamente, estaba llegando a su límite. Si era estricto con el tiempo, estaba por cumplir 24 hrs sin hablar con Steve, y eso lo molestaba como nada en la vida antes.

Decidió que no esperaría más, enfrentaría lo que tuviera que ser. Se puso cómodo, porque si eran malas noticias, al menos quería estar cómodo. Se cambió, se puso su pijama y, más relajado, se dispuso a marcar el teléfono de Steve. Abrió los contactos, buscó el nombre, lo seleccionó, y estaba a punto de marcar la opción de llamada, cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta.

Suspiró. Unos nervios adolescentes le quemaron el estómago. Bajó del sofá sonriendo, seguro de que se trataba de Steve. Abrió la puerta... pero lo que vio fue a un adolescente real con un grano peligrosamente rojo en la punta de la nariz.

—La pizza—dijo el muchacho.

—¿Pizza? ¿Qué pizza? ¿Yo no pedí Pizza?—Tony lo miró o, más bien, miró el grano en su nariz, confundido.

El muchacho dio un respingo, sacó una nota y leyó. — ¿Es usted Tony Stark?

—Sí, pero yo...

—Entonces, aquí está su pizza—el chico le tendió la caja—. Ya está pagada, y tampoco se preocupe por la propina.

Sin decir nada más, y una vez que Tony sujetó la caja anonadado, el chico dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tony entró a su departamento con más preguntas que respuestas, pero, ¡era pizza gratis! ¡¿Qué más daba?! Dejó la caja en la mesa de centro y regresó a su tarea anterior; primero que nada, incluso antes de comer, tenía que quitarse la ansiedad que le causaba no saber de Steve.

Estaba a punto de llamar, cuando, una vez más, sonó el timbre de su puerta. Menos entusiasmado que la primera vez, bajó del sofá y abrió la puerta.

—¿Es usted Tony Stark?—Un hombre adulto le miró con el rostro de alguien cuyo trabajo no le gusta.

—Ajá—contestó Tony, no muy seguro de querer confirmar su identidad.

—Su pedido—el hombre, sin más, le puso en el pecho una bolsa, obligándolo, así, a sujetarla—. Ya está totalmente pagada.

Y al igual que el chico, dio media vuelta, y se fue.

Tony, más desconcertado que la vez anterior, entró a su departamento y abrió la bolsa. Había cervezas adentro. Sonrió espontáneamente. Cervezas y pizza, qué cosa tan maravillosa. Pero antes, y sin pensar cómo es que esas cosas habían llegado a su mesa, tenía que llamar a ese rubio escurridizo.

Era la tercera vez que lo intentaba, hasta esperó un poco, antes de tomar su teléfono para hacer el intento; por si, de nuevo, tocaban a su timbre. Esperó unos minutos, y al ver que nadie más tocaba, desbloqueó su teléfono. Pero antes de hacer la llamada, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

—¡Con un carajo!

Maldijo, ¿qué clase de confabulación operaba contra él? Abrió la puerta molesto, dispuesto a mandar al diablo a quién le llevara más comida que no había pedido. Pero no pudo hacer eso, ni quien estaba ahí le llevaba comida.

—Hola, Tony—una sonrisa blanca y amable lo recibió bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Steve—murmuró el castaño y una especie de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo.

No le dijo nada más, hizo lo que Pepper hiciera con él: se colgó de su cuello y le besó ansiosamente. Pero él sí recibió un beso de vuelta y un abrazo que le rodeó su, aún, adolorida espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Ayúdame, Steve

El beso se prolongó hasta que ambos necesitaron apartarse para respirar decentemente. Tony sonrió, incluso, antes de abrir los ojos. Y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de una cosa más.

—¡Te afeitaste!—exclamó al tiempo que pasaba sus incrédulos dedos por el mentón limpio de su novio. No sabía si ponerse a llorar y aceptar que con o sin barba se veía de infarto.

—Ah, sí—Steve, aparentemente, no se dio cuenta de la turbación del otro—. Tuve que...

—¿Tuviste que...?—Tony le giró el rostro, toda la barba se había ido, pero había algo más en su lugar—. ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

Justo en el pómulo izquierdo Steve tenía un corte cuyos bordes eran espantosamente rojizos.

—Ah, esto—Steve se tocó la herida con la punta de los dedos—. No es nada.

—¿Cómo qué no es nada? ¡Está rojo!

—Pero no es sangre.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?—Tony lo miró frunciendo el ceño con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo—. Ni siquiera te curaste.

—Pero es...

Tony no le dio la oportunidad de hablar, tiró de él y lo metió al departamento. Si una cosa habría de aprender Steve en ese momento, era que el tamaño no importa, cuando se tiene don de mando.

—Siéntate ahí—ordenó Tony y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá.

—Tony, de verdad que....

—Quédate ahí.

El castaño salió disparado y se perdió en el baño. Un minuto después, estaba de vuelta con el botiquín entre las manos. Se trepó al sofá y limpió, desinfecto, y cubrió con una bandita el corte en la mejilla de Steve.

—¿Cómo te paso esto?

—Una misión.

—¿Fuiste a una misión y no me dijiste nada?

—No me dio tiempo, y no quería preocuparte

Tony apretó los labios y pinchó la herida de Steve sobre la bandita, con saña. —¿Y cómo crees que estuve esperando a que me llamaras?

—¡Auch!—se quejó Steve y se sobó la mejilla, pero un segundo después, sonrió, haciendo enrojecer con ello a Tony—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Tony cerró el botiquín con fuerza, y se puso de pie con ánimo de escapar. Pero Steve lo abrazó por la espalda y lo regresó al sofá.

—También te extrañé—le murmuró al oído—. Lo siento, fue muy rápido.

—Ni tanto, si te dio tiempo de afeitarte.

Steve rió. —Es parte del reglamento. Sólo cuando estoy de vacaciones dejo que crezca mi barba.

Tony gruñó, pero se relajó entre los brazos que lo sostenían.

—Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo para fuerzas especiales—dijo—. No quiero que arruinen tu guapura.

Steve rió y le soltó para que, Tony, pudiera dejar el botiquín a un lado.

—Así que, sí llegó la pizza—Steve se inclinó y levantó la tapa de la caja de cartón para husmear el interior.

—¿Fuiste tú?—Preguntó, Tony—. ¿También las cervezas?

Steve asintió. Tony sonrió.

—¿Qué planeas, capitán?

—¿Una tranquila tarde de pizza, cerveza y películas?

Tony sonrió más ampliamente y subió al sofá de un salto para acurrucarse una vez más en el torso de Steve.

—Me encanta la idea.

***

En la sala la única luz encendida era el halo parpadeante de la pantalla. La pizza se había terminado, y las latas de cervezas vacías se alineaban en el piso una al lado de la otra. Tony miraba la pantalla recargando en Steve, y con el brazo de éste rodeándole los hombros. Era una las noches más apacibles de su vida. Una noche sin preocupaciones, ni pensamientos fútiles. Sólo tenía que estar ahí, relajado y disfrutando. Se dio cuenta que le gustaba esa tranquilidad, esa comodidad que le brindaba ese capitán amable y atento.

Tal vez, estaba ya un poco ebrio, pero no por ello había olvidado que aún no había invitado a su novio al viaje que tenía planeado con sus amigos. Estaba pensando vagamente que le encantaría dejar a sus amigos plantados y escaparse con él a los Alpes o algún lugar alejado del mundo para estar justo como estaban en ese momento. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía un compromiso que no podía eludir. Suspiró y ganó con ello la atención de Steve.

—¿Todo bien?

Tony se incorporó un poco, y se lamentó por haber roto el silencio maravillosa e increíblemente placentero que se había instalado entre ellos. Lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos que ni por la pálida luz de la pantalla perdían su dominante color.

—Sólo pensaba—dijo—, que me gustaría escapar contigo muy, muy lejos, dónde nadie nos encuentre. Al menos, hasta que terminen las vacaciones.

Steve sonrió al escucharle, parecía contento y, también, de acuerdo con la idea; no tenía que hablar para que Tony lo entendiera.

—Pero—Tony decidió no darle alas al asunto, o terminaría odiando el viaje con sus amigos—, tengo un compromiso que cumplir y también tengo una misión.

—¿Qué compromiso? —Steve frunció el ceño, evidentemente decepcionado.

Ese era el momento.

—Mis amigos y yo hemos estado planeando un viaje de fin de año, desde antes de Navidad—explicó—. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, porque todos ellos irán con sus parejas. Y en ese momento yo no tenía una.

—Ahora la tienes.

—Ahora la tengo—repitió Tony, con una sonrisa—, ¿quieres acompañarme? Sé que es muy precipitado y, tal vez, tienes otros planes; quizás, otra misión...

—Iré—Steve le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla, un gesto tierno que dejó sin habla al castaño por unos breves segundos.

—¿De verdad?

Steve asintió. —Claro, si quieres que vaya iré. Y si no quieres, igualmente iré.

—¿Pretendes acosarme?

—Toda la vida, si es preciso.

Tony echó a reír y, también, se le echó encima, al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos y le besaba la mejilla.

—Además, necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Con qué?—preguntó Steve y no supo si asustarse o no, con el brillo que vio en los ojos de Tony.

—Greg se va a divorciar, y Pepper terminó con el tarado de su novio—dijo Tony como si eso explicara todo.

Steve le miró, y su mirada le decía a Tony que no sabía de qué carambas le estaba hablando.

—Estoy buscando a mi cuñada perfecta—dijo Tony—. Pepper es mi mejor amiga y mi madre la adora, tanto como te adora a ti. Es la mujer ideal.

—Pero tu hermano aún no se divorcia.

—¿Y? No le daré oportunidad al súcubo de atraparlo de nuevo.

Steve sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Tony.

—Ok, entiendo eso. Pero, ¿yo en que puedo ayudarte?

—Habla con mi mamá para que convenza a Greg de ir al viaje. Greg no querrá ir por si mismo, y no conozco mejor extorsionadora que mi madre.

—¿Y por qué no hablas con tu madre tú?

—Porque pensará que sólo estoy jugándole una broma a Gregory—Tony le lanzó una mirada de "eso es obvio, Steve".

—¿Tan mal se llevan?

Tony se encogió de hombros. Ciertamente nunca habían sido muy unidos, ni siquiera de niños. Durante la adolescencia habían optado por ignorarse casi sistemáticamente. Y después, con la madurez, tenían un trato cordial, pero, más bien, frío.

—Tal vez, también es una oportunidad para arreglar nuestra relación—pensó, Tony, en voz alta—. ¿No crees?

Steve esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Por supuesto.

Eso era todo lo que Tony necesitaba, volvió a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de su novio y miró la pantalla, aunque ya había perdido el hilo de la película. En realidad, no le importaba tanto, le bastaba con estar así, respirando al ritmo del otro. Diablos, se dijo, me estoy volviendo un cursi de primera.

Un hora más tarde, y bajo la promesa de Steve de quedarse a dormir, Tony se sumergió en las sábanas. Era la primera vez que compartía su cama con alguien para dormir, lo que se dice dormir. Su dolor de espalda estaba mejor, pero si quería esquiar, no podía arriesgarse a que le doliera de nuevo; aunque le pareció una tortura tener a Steve a su lado, en su cama, y no hacer nada.

—Por cierto, Tony—Steve se acomodó en la cama y se giró para abrazarlo—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Mañana

—¿Mañana?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? Dijiste que irías...

Tony se incorporó de la cama apoyándose en un codo para mirarle ceñudo. Steve sonrió y le aseguro que iría, solamente que se le hacía muy pronto, era todo. Eso tranquilizó al castaño, que recordó que tenía mandarle un mensaje a Natasha para decirle que Steve si iba (pero eso lo haría más tarde), y volvió a recostarse, sólo que prefirió hacerlo sobre el pecho del rubio.

—Hay tiempo—dijo desde ahí—, nos iremos en tren, por la noche. Sólo tenemos que llegar a la estación a tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿podríamos tener una cita antes?

El castaño asintió casi con desinterés, su yo interno estaba dando brincos de felicidad sobre su corazón.

—¿Te parece bien, si mañana temprano hacemos el equipaje y luego, paso por ti?

—Me parece bien, Stevie.

—¡Hecho!

Tony sonrió porque le hizo feliz saber que Steve estaba feliz; y probablemente, tan ilusionado con esa cita como él. Steve se estiró y apagó la lámpara en la mesa de noche. La oscuridad los cubrió y los aisló un poco más del mundo. Esa noche nevó un poco, pero nada los importuno, ni siquiera sintieron el ligero cambio en la temperatura. Abrigados en los brazos de otro, no había frío que pudiera hacer mella en ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	16. Juntos, Tony

Tony despertó cuando una mano errante se deslizó por debajo de su playera, sintió un tacto tibio acariciarle la piel y, casi al mismo tiempo, a un beso en el cuello que le provocó un estremecimiento. A ese beso le siguió una suave mordida al lóbulo de su oreja, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aún se negaba a abrir los ojos, sabía que era temprano, más temprano de lo usual, porque hacía un frío característico de una mañana que apenas comienza. Pero cuando Steve volvió a besarle el cuello y su mano se deslizó muy discretamente hasta el resorte de su pantalón, no le quedó de otra que dar señales de vida.

—Steve—murmuró.

—¿Mmh?—escuchó la vaga respuesta y sintió a un par de dedos iniciando travesuras por debajo de la tela de su pantalón.

—¿Qué hace tu mano ahí?

Steve rió, pero no detuvo ninguna de sus acciones.

—Espera—Tony se removió en la cama, se giró hasta quedar de frente al rubio y obligarlo a retirar su toque—, conozco ese movimiento.

—¿Movimiento?

—Como cuando juegas ajedrez... estás moviendo tus piezas, ¿verdad?

Steve le miró con cara de inocente, la cara más falsa que Tony hubiera visto en su vida, pero contra la que no pudo evitar reír.

—Tú también—dijo el rubio.

Y Tony no tardó en entender a qué se refería. Al girarse hacia él, le había dado todo el acceso a la otra mitad de su cuerpo. Evidentemente, volvió a sentir las manos de Steve, pero, esta vez, cubriendo su trasero al tiempo que empujaba su cadera contra la suya. Tony tragó saliva mirando esos ojos en los que veía su inevitable derrota. Sacó un brazo de las mantas y le rodeó el cuello buscando su cercanía, mientras enganchaba una de sus piernas a la cadera de Steve.

—Creo que erré el movimiento—dijo sonriendo.

—Jaque mate—murmuró Steve, antes de besarlo.

***

Una hora después, Tony disfrutaba de una taza de café, mientras veía tras la ventana.

—Nevó—anunció.

A su espalda, Steve terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta. Se acercó a la ventana y observó junto con Tony, por unos breves instantes, el blanco que cubría la calle y los alfeizares de las ventanas. 

—Me voy—dijo—, te veo en un par de horas.

—Está bien— Tony despegó la vista de la nieve—. Oye, ¿tienes equipo para esquiar? Si no tienes, puedo comprarte uno. No te he regalado nada para Navidad.

—No es necesario, Tony, tengo uno. Y un regalo no recibe regalos—sonrió, pero Tony torció la boca no muy convencido

—No olvides nada—dijo en cambio.

—No.

—No tardes.

—No.

—Y ve con cuidado.

Steve se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta.

—Pareces una esposa—bromeó e hizo enrojecer a Tony.

—Cállate, que por tu culpa me duele de nuevo la espalda.

—Lo siento, Tony.

—No, no lo sientes—Tony sonrió, lo cierto era que él tampoco lo lamentaba realmente—. Vete ya, me distraes. No terminaré mi maleta a este paso.

Steve asintió un par de veces y salió del departamento.

A solas, el castaño sonrió ampliamente y prendió la radio. Ponían "Jingle bells". Había pensado que los villancicos quedaban atrás después de la condenada fecha, pero no era así. Seguirían poniéndolos hasta mediados de enero. Mientras hiciera frío, la gente pensaba que seguía en Navidad. No se quejó y al ritmo de la canción se dirigió a su habitación, para alistar su equipaje. 

Steve llegó a la hora convenida, como reloj suizo. Apuró a Tony para que terminara con sus maletas y después, juntos, salieron del edificio.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Tony, al tiempo que se ponía los guantes y caminaba.

—Ya lo verás.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, como si sospechara de él. Pero buscó su mano una vez que tuvo los guantes puestos.

Las calles de Nueva York no eran como las de su hogar paterno. Siempre había más gente. Gente que se arremolinaba por todos lados. Tony vio con horror que se dirigían al subterráneo. Pocas veces había usado el transporte público, tenía que admitirlo, pero sólo para sí, porque no le diría algo tan vergonzoso a Steve. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Seguramente lo que cualquier persona. Que era un niño rico que tenía dinero para pagar taxis a diestra y siniestra; es más, para pagar un chofer que lo llevara a donde quisiera, a parte, por supuesto, de sus propios automóviles. Lo que sí hizo fue sujetar la mano de Steve con más fuerza cuando bajaron las escaleras y entraron a los andenes. El viaje en tren no fue tan malo como había pensado, excluyendo los apretujones, pisotones y ciertos olores nada agradables, encontró una ventaja maravillosa de viajar así: podía pegarse, incluso abrazarse, al cuerpo de Steve sin remordimiento alguno.

Cuando salieron a la calle, el frío que habían olvidado dentro de esas latas de sardinas, que eran los vagones, volvió a arremeter contra ellos. Tony se llevó las manos a los orejas y se lamentó de no haber llevado ningún gorro. Probablemente su gesto fue muy significativo, porque Steve se detuvo para donarle su gorro, es más, él mismo se lo embutió hasta las orejas. Y provoco la risa de Tony al quedar completamente despeinado. Para Tony, el gesto fue más que un acto de amabilidad. Le dio prueba, una vez más, de que ese hombre a su lado, ese que se decía ser su novio, y su regalo de Navidad, estaba muy al pendiente de él y sus necesidades. Era peligroso acostumbrarse a ser tratado así, se volvería dependiente. Aunque la perspectiva no le desagradaba, le desagradaba la posibilidad de perder dicho trato.

Poco a poco, mientras avanzaban, Tony se dio cuenta de a dónde iba.

—¿Central Park? ¿Qué hay en Central Park?

—¿No has venido en fiestas de año nuevo?

—No... una vez, para Navidad—dijo, pero el recuerdo no era muy bueno.

Steve tiró de su mano al interior del parque, cubierto de nieve, pero, increíblemente, con gente. Llegaron a una de las lagunas congeladas. Y Tony tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Oye, Steve... ¿no será que vamos a patinar?

Steve asintió. Él parecía contento, y Tony dudó en decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—Pero, oye, no traemos patines...

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero...

—Espérame aquí—Steve le sonrió antes de alejarse.

Tony, entonces, miró hacia la pista de patinaje. Los niños y niñas que iban y venían, deslizándose suavemente por la superficie congelada, los adultos, las parejas tomadas de las manos. Eso lucía bonito. Si no fuera por... debía encontrar la manera de volver a casa, quería volver. Pero, ¿cómo decirle a Steve que no quería tener esa cita? No podía, con lo ilusionado que parecía.

—¿Por qué tan solito?—una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro hacia ella. Un chico de cabello claro y con unos audífonos colgando de sus orejas, le miraba con atención.

—Espero a alguien—contestó, aunque por dentro se formuló un grosero: ¿Qué te importa?

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

Tony frunció el ceño, ¿era su imaginación o estaba filtreando con él?

—Podemos ir a patinar—el chico le mostró los patines que llevaba al hombro—. Y soy muy bueno bailando—dijo moviendo las caderas.

Tony levantó una ceja, pensando que ese movimiento había sido más que ridículo. Y entonces, un brazo protector lo atrajo, no hizo falta que pensara demasiado para descubrir de quién era.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser—dijo la voz clara, pero autoritaria de un Steve convertido en capitán.

—Oh, tienes novio.

—Sí, sí tiene—contestó Steve y se llevó a Tony, quien no sabía si reír o... reír.

—Hey, capitán—le dijo aguantándose sus ganas de soltar carcajadas—, ¿se puso celoso?

Steve se detuvo, estaban ya muy cerca de la laguna, le miró con un gesto contraído. Tony identificó eso de inmediato; no hacía falta que dijera ni una palabra.

—No me gustó para nada—afirmó Tony—, sólo tengo ojos para ti. ¿Ves?—se abrazó al torso del rubio y levantó la vista parpadeando cual encantador niño.

Su pequeño acto, sembró una pequeña sonrisa en Steve, que poco a poco floreció y se mostró amplia y complacida.

Olvidado el incidente, Steve le enseñó el par de pares de patines que había traído.

—¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Santa—contestó Steve sin inmutarse—. Vamos, póntelos.

—Igual y no me quedan.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Cómo sabes mi número de zapatos?

—Yo no lo sé—Steve sonrió—. Santa, sí.

Maldito Santa, pensó Tony. Se sentaron en una banca para ponerse los patines. Tony hizo todo en sus manos para demorarse, tal vez, así podían irse de una vez. Steve se incorporó y lo miró apurándole a que se amarrara las agujetas.

—Steve...

—¿Mmh?

—¿Sabes? Mejor nos vamos a casa, ya.

—¿Por qué? No hemos estado en la pista aún.

—Es que...—Tony desvió la vista—. No sé patinar en hielo.

Esperó la reacción de Steve, y ésta fue una bastante predecible.

—No importa, Tony, yo te enseño.

Tony suspiró. Ese no era el problema.

—Ese no es el problema.

—¿Entonces, cuál?

El castaño lo miró, desvió la vista, volvió a mirarlo y desvió la vista de nuevo.

—Me da miedo—dijo—. Cuando era niño, vine aquí para Navidad con mis padres. Mi hermano y yo peleamos, él me empujó, me caí y después rodé como disco de hockey por la pista. Me quemé una mejilla, la mano y me fracturé el brazo en tres partes. Fue la peor Navidad de todas, y desde entonces, la odio; y no he vuelto a una de esas pistas, me dan miedo.

Listo, se dijo, ya lo había dicho. Ahora, si Steve tenía compasión y lo perdonaba por arruinar su primera cita de verdad, podrían volver a casa, ir por sus maletas y llegar a la estación para tomar el tren. Sólo eso. Pero no contaba con una cosa: la respuesta de Steve.

—A mí también me da miedo.

—¿Eh? —Tony levantó la vista, Steve se acuclilló frente a él y le cubrió las manos con las propias.

—Cuando era niño, también, vine aquí, pero días antes de Navidad. Viene con mi madre y con Bucky. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, hasta que nos topamos con unos chicos del colegio. Siempre me molestaban, y ese día no fue la excepción. Nos superaban en número y nos persiguieron; sin darme cuenta, llegué al hielo delgado. Sólo les bastó un empujón para mandarme al agua helada. Salieron corriendo cuando vieron que me ahogaba. ¿Sabes? La ropa se vuelve muy pesada cuando se moja, a eso, súmale el peso de los patines, y mis músculos congelados.

—¿Cómo saliste de ahí?

—Bucky me ayudó a mantenerme a flote desde el borde del hielo, tirando de mi chamarra. Después, llegaron adultos a auxiliarnos y, por fin, salí de ahí. Me dio pulmonía y estuve internado en el hospital en Navidad. Tampoco fue el mejor día para mí.

—¿ Y por qué quieres, entonces, ir a patinar?

Steve giró el rostro hacia la pista, como si meditara algo con ello, cuando volvió su atención a Tony, sonreía.

—Si estoy contigo, se me quita el miedo—le dijo—. Es más, estoy seguro de que podemos superar nuestros miedos juntos.

—¿Juntos? ¿Y si nos caemos?

Steve se encogió de hombros. —Nos caemos juntos—concluyó.

Tony suspiró. Ese era un consuelo de tontos. Pero no podía negarse y no quería.

—¿Vamos?—Steve le tendió la mano, una vez que se puso de pie.

—Está bien—contestó, al tiempo que se aferraba a esa mano—. Pero si nos caemos, procuraré caer sobre ti.

Steve rió y le dijo que eso estaba más que bien.

Al parecer, lo que bien se aprende, no se olvida. Tony recordó todas sus lecciones sobre patinaje, hasta se acordó de su maestra rusa, que le enseñó a hacer piruetas. Claro que eso no se lo dijo a Steve, o éste habría querido verlo.

Aunque, al principio, estaba un poco inseguro, poco a poco, la confianza volvió. Pudo patinar con Steve como todas las parejas, tomado de su mano. A veces, lograban abrazarse y darse uno que otro beso. Nadie en la pista les prestaba atención, cada quién en sus asuntos y procurando no caerse.

Se cayeron, sí, más de una vez, pero lo único que consiguieron de esas caídas fue risa. Tony se divirtió como antes del accidente. Disfrutó como un niño ese momento, pero, sobre todo, una vez más, agradeció por el novio que tenía. A ese Santa, dónde quiera que estuviera, le prometía galletas y leche para la próxima Navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	17. Concéntrate, Tony

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y la risa de Tony ingresó antes que él y que Steve. Al cruzar el umbral, la pareja dejó sus patines en una esquina en el suelo. Tony se quitó los guantes y se subió al sofá con todo y zapatos. Steve cerró la puerta y, luego, se acercó a su hiperactivo novio, quien le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos.

—Soy más alto que tú—bromeó Tony risueño.

Steve no pudo más que esbozar una amplia sonrisa y le besó en la punta de la nariz, que, por cierto, estaba fría.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Steve?

Éste negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Como que me dan ganas de dejar plantados a todos mis amigos y quedarme aquí contigo, encerrado hasta Año Nuevo.

Steve le sujetó de la cintura y lo levantó lo suficiente como para despegar sus pies del sofá; giró sobre sus talones, haciendo reír un poco más a su novio, quien, aún en el aire inclinó el rostro y lo besó.

—También me gustaría—dijo Steve—Si por mi fuera, nos quedaríamos aquí.

—Pero, tengo que cumplir una promesa—refunfuño, Tony—Capitán, ¿me deja en el suelo?

—¿No tengo opción?

—Me temo que no.

Resignado, Steve lo dejó en el piso suavemente.

—Eso me recuerda—Tony levantó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar—. Tienes que llamar a mi madre.

—¿Ahora? ¿Pero si nos vamos ahora, como es que tu hermano...?

—Steve, él tiene los recursos para llegar en helicóptero, si quiere. Por eso no te preocupes.

El rubio levantó una ceja, ¿de verdad, eso de fungir como celestinos, tendría resultados? Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que tenían tiempo para llegar a la estación, aunque no así para comer, con la adrenalina que patinar les había provocado, habían olvidado comer algo, aunque Tony se había detenido en el camino para comprar un par de hot dogs, éstos no eran alimento suficiente. Estaba por decirle que mejor comieran algo, cuando Tony le llamó con la mano.

—Hola, Jarvis. ¿Qué tal la visita con los suegros?... ¿te contaron?... Sí, te lo presentaré, ¿quién te manda irte? Te lo perdiste... sí, sí, oye, pásame a mi madre, pero no le digas que soy yo... Porque sí. Anda, es una sorpresa.

Tony le pasó el teléfono a Steve y corrió a su habitación. Confiaba en que su guapo y aparentemente, buen orador, novio, convenciera a su madre de convencer a Greg. Él, por su lado, no le diría nada a Pepper, pero en el hotel, tendrían que compartir habitación. El plan era perfecto. Se cambió de ropa por que la que llevaba estaba un tanto húmeda por la nieve. Mientras lo hacía escuchó la risa de Steve y las notas de su voz grave articularse en palabras que no llegaban a él con total claridad. Se asomó desde el marco la puerta.

—Debe ser difícil, quiero decir, nunca me he divorciado, pero sin duda debe serlo—escuchó que Steve decía—Por ello, pensé—sí, tenía que ser idea de Steve—, que le sería bueno un poco de distracción.

Tony salió de la habitación, se acercó y suavemente presionó el botón del altavoz, Steve lo miró de reojo.

—Tienes razón, Stevie—dijo la madre de Tony—, los niños pasaran Año Nuevo con su madre en California. Y dudo mucho que Greg quiera venir a la casa.

Tony arrugó la nariz como si a él, también, la idea le desagradara.

—Estoy seguro de que querrá ir—dijo Steve diplomáticamente—, pero si va, ¿no cree que pase la noche hablando de trabajo o abogados?

—También tienes razón en eso. Mi marido y él son tan pesados con esas cosas—Tony asintió completamente de acuerdo—. Pero, ¿no crees que Tony se moleste?

—Creo que será una sorpresa para él, sin duda; pero, también, puede ser una oportunidad para limar asperezas. Bueno, no conozco mucho la interacción entre ellos, pero lo que pude ver fue que no son muy cercanos.

Tony asintió y levantó el pulgar aprobando lo que Steve había dicho.

—Eres tan lindo, Stevie, por pensar en que Tony mejore su relación con Gregory. Después de todo, sólo se tienen uno al otro.

—Es una fortuna tener hermanos—dijo Steve—, siempre quise tener uno.

—Oh, Stevie.

Tony se llevó una mano a la boca para no reírse. Su madre había picado el anzuelo.

—Cuenta con Greg. ¿Me mandas la dirección del hotel? No quisiera que se perdiera. Estará ahí mañana.

—Muchas gracias, Marie. Te la enviaré enseguida.

—Gracias a ti, Stevie. Por cierto, cariño, Howard te manda saludos y pregunta si te gustaría ir a un concierto de jazz el año que viene, será en Nueva York... ah, dice que puedes llevar a Tony, si quieres.

Tony rodó los ojos. Estaba seguro de que si su padre pudiera, adoptaría a Steve y a él lo daba en adopción. En voz baja le dijo que no aceptara, aunque era de suponer que no sería escuchado.

—Claro que sí. Le llamaré, para ponernos de acuerdo, o él puede llamarme; tiene mi número.

Tony abrió la boca y puso las manos en jarras. Steve le había dado su número a su padre y él tuvo que robárselo, literalmente, del teléfono. Aunque, claro, conociendo al descarado de su padre, seguramente éste se lo había pedido sin ápice de vergüenza.

—Está bien, cariño. Cuenta con Greg—reiteró María, que estaba encantada con que su yerno, quisiera agradarle a su hijo mayor, y hacer algo por Tony—. Salúdame a Tony. Y desde ya les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo. Tal vez, el próximo año tengamos boda ¿no, Stevie?

El rubio levantó la vista hacía Tony, éste lo miró aterrado, así que rió ligeramente, por toda respuesta. Cumplió con la formalidad de desear Feliz Año Nuevo y colgó.

—Hecho.

—¿Le diste tú número a mi papá? ¿Cómo por qué?

—Me lo pidió, ni modo que le dijera que no.

Tony apretó los labios, y pensó que había acertado.

—Bueh—dijo agitando su mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Steve asintió.

—¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?

—Por supuesto, pero primero déjame llamar al taxi.

***

—¡Tony, por aquí!

Tony se detuvo y se paró de puntitas para ver sobre las cabezas de las personas que se arremolinaban en el andén. Localizó a Pepper, quien agitaba su mano unos metros más allá y se giró hacia Steve.

—Allá está Pepper—señaló—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

Steve asintió y le siguió entre la gente, lidiando no sólo con su equipaje, sino también con el de Tony.

—¿Es tu prospecto de cuñada perfecto?

—Exacto—Tony se giró para guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle—, pero es un secreto.

La chica saludó con un abrazo al castaño y, luego, éste le presentó a Steve con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Pepper al tiempo que besaba la mejilla del novio de su mejor amigo—. Tony, me habló mucho de ti.

—Espero que cosas buenas.

—Buenísimas—intervino Tony con un sugerente tono de voz.

Pepper dejó escapar una risita, y Steve se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado. Se preguntó vagamente que tanta confianza había entre ellos dos, y que tanto había soltado la lengua su novio.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—Preguntó Tony, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor en busca del resto de sus amigos.

—Nos alcanzaran en el tren—contestó la chica—. Será mejor que vayamos a dejar el equipaje y ocupemos nuestros compartimientos—les mostró los boletos del tren, eran cuatro, pero uno por razones conocidas no se usaría.

—¿Primera clase?

—Por supuesto, Tony, te conozco. Toma—Pepper le entregó su boleto y el de Steve, luego, se dirigió a este último—. Vamos a dejar las maletas, ya vi que este desconsiderado te agarró de su cargador.

—No hay ningún problema.

—Claro que lo hay. Él tiene sus propias manos, lo que pasa es que es un flojo.

—Hey, Pepper, no me ayudes—reclamó Tony.

—Tú solito quedas mal—dijo ésta y tiró del carrito, donde había subido su equipaje, con una mano, y con la otra tiró de Steve para que la siguiera.

Tony se quedó solo en el andén, mirando a lo lejos como se perdían entre la gente. Suspiró y redirigió su vista hacia los boletos de tren. Efectivamente, eran de primera clase y estaban en el mismo compartimiento, lo que significaba que dormiría con Steve durante el viaje. Sonrió traviesamente, con miles de pensamientos poco aptos para niños en la mente.

Pepper y Steve volvieron sin más que unas pequeñas maletas con lo necesario para la noche, y los tres subieron al vagón que les correspondía.

—¿Llegaran los demás?

—Sí, Tony, no te preocupes—Pepper abrió la puerta de su privado, ella viajaría sola—Llegarán antes de que el tren salga. Excepto Natasha.

Tony frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa con Natasha?

—Tuvo un pequeño contratiempo con, ya sabes, el hombre misterioso. Me mandó un mensaje para decirme que nos alcanzaría en el hotel mañana por la tarde.

—Bueno—Tony se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez se está fabricando un novio—se burló, a pesar de la mirada dura que le dirigió Pepper, ella tenía que reconocer que ese tal James era casi un mito.

—¿Por qué no van a instalarse?—sugirió la pelirroja—. Nos vemos en la cena, en el vagón comedor.

Tony asintió y tiró de la mano de Steve, quien farfullo un rápido "hasta luego" para la chica y, luego, siguió al castaño por el pasillo hasta encontrar su propio compartimiento. Éste era una habitación no muy grande, pero cómoda. Los asientos se convertían en una cama matrimonial y aún tenían espacio para dejar sus cosas y una pequeña mesita de noche. Tony no esperó y tiró de los asientos para estirarlos. Y se dejó caer sobre la, ahora, cama.

—Es genial... ¿habías viajado en tren antes, Steve?

El rubio dejó su maleta y la de Tony a un lado de la cama, y se sentó en ella.

—Así no... en clase turista.

Tony rió, se incorporó y rodeó por la espalda el cuello del capitán con sus brazos, al tiempo que apoyaba el resto de su cuerpo en él.

—Me alegra estar aquí contigo—murmuró y hundió el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Steve.

Éste sonrió, y con una mano alcanzó a acariciar el cabello de Tony.

—Tony.

—¿Mmh?

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

Steve abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el silbato de los oficiales del tren que anunciaban la pronta partida. Tony soltó a su novio y gateó por la cama para poder asomarse en la ventanilla del otro lado.

—Ya nos vamos, Steve—dijo encaramándose en el borde de la ventanilla, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño—. Ven.

El rubio sonrió divertido, se quitó los zapatos e imitó a su novio para instalarse a su lado y ver tras el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—Espero que ya hayan llegado los demás—comentó Tony.

Se escucharon silbatos de nuevo y, entonces, el tren inició su marcha. Tony sonrió, tenía que admitir que le había encantado la idea de viajar en tren hasta el pueblo donde esquiarían. Siempre había tenido ganas de subir a las montañas así. Steve no vio como el andén y las personas en él se hacían pequeños, su vista se centró en el rostro animado del castaño, disfrutó de esa vista que le ofrecía la felicidad más pura de éste. Le gustaba tanto su manera de ser, que no podía más que sentirse enternecido por muchas de sus reacciones. Sin pensarlo mucho, casi por impulso, estiró la mano y le acarició el cabello una vez más.

Tony dio un pequeño respingo, aquella caricia lo había sacado de su concentración en las luces que quedaban atrás, y giró el rostro para ver los ojos azules de Steve mirándole profundamente.

—Cualquiera diría que me estás desnudando con la mirada—bromeó Tony, sonriendo y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

—Y cualquiera tendría razón

Tony desvió la vista, se dio cuenta de que se trataba ese nerviosismo suyo, y no era más que anticipación. Miró el cielo oscurecido, el paisaje, aún, urbano cubierto de nieve.

—¿Qué querías decirme?—preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

Steve se acercó un poco más y lo hizo girar lentamente hacia él, de manera que pudiera tenerlo atrapado entre sus dos brazos, sin lugar para el escape.

—Que te amo—murmuró.

Tony sonrió un poco avergonzado, pero era evidente lo contento que le hacía escuchar eso. Cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable, lo deseado: un beso en los labios que lo hundiera en aquel colchón y se convirtiera en el primero de la noche.

***

—Pues yo quiero verlo por mí mismo— dijo Rhodey lidereando al pequeño grupo que avanzaba por el pasillo del vagón.

—Te digo que parecen estar ensimismados el uno en el otro—respondió Pepper.

—Si están así, ¿creen que sea buena idea molestarlos?—Bruce subió sus lentes por el puente de su nariz— . Porque, bueno, no fueron a cenar.

—Por eso mismo vamos a comprobar que están bien—dijo firmemente Rhodey—. No conocemos lo suficiente a ese tal Steve. ¿Qué tal que es un psicópata, y ahorita Tones está muerto o algo por el estilo?

Pepper rodó los ojos, de verdad que Rhodey podía ser un amigo sobreprotector a veces. Es más, parecía más un padre celoso.

—Yo opino igual que Bruce, si no fueron a cenar, por algo habrá sido.

Pero era tarde para detener a Rhodey, éste ya había alcanzado la puerta del compartimiento de Tony. Tocó pero nadie respondió.

—Esto es raro—dijo y volvió a tocar.

—Tal vez, ya se durmieron—sugirió Bruce.

—Déjalo, Rhodey—pidió Pepper

Pero el hombre no iba a claudicar, no le gustaba que no le respondieran, así que, sin más, abrió la puerta. Lo único que Bruce y Pepper vieron fue una almohada que se estrelló en el rostro perplejo de Rhodey y, luego, escucharon una maldición con la voz de Tony. Rhodey cerró la puerta de nuevo y giró para mirarlos; estaba pálido.

—No están dormidos—dijo.

Pepper echó a reír y Bruce hizo todo lo que pudo para no imitarla.

—Supongo que Tony está teniendo una muerte dulce—dijo la pelirroja dando media vuelta para volver por dónde había venido, al tiempo que seguía riendo.

Adentro del compartimiento, Tony miraba furioso la puerta. Estaba sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de su novio, disfrutando, efectivamente, de una muerte dulce. No había escuchado el toque de la puerta, ¿cómo hacerlo? Estaba perdido en otro momento, en otros sonidos más parecidos a respiraciones revueltas y voces ahogadas. Pero, cuando abrieron la puerta no pudo ignorar el hecho. Le aventó lo primero que encontró a la mano a su amigo y le maldijo con la peor grosería de su repertorio. Lo peor era que sentía que el momento mágico de su primera vez en un tren en movimiento había sido coartado cruelmente.

Steve le miró recostado en la cama en silencio. No sabía que sentir al respecto, debía estar avergonzado, quizá, pero no. Por otro lado, sabía que Tony se sentía más que interrumpido. Así que apoyó los codos en el colchón y se incorporó. El movimiento sacó de su ensimismamiento a Tony, quien perdió equilibrio y se sujetó a su cuello al tiempo que apretaba el agarre de las piernas en torno al torso de Steve. La posición había cambiado ligeramente. Pero era suficiente para que su vista volviera a encontrarse con ese par de inquietantes zafiros.

—Steve...

—Concéntrate, Tony.

El castaño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—A la orden, capitán—murmuró poco antes de buscar un nuevo beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	18. Cárgame, Steve

Tony abrió los ojos, y vio tras la ventana el paso vertiginoso de los troncos de los árboles. Parpadeó. Era, indudablemente, otro día. El blanco de la nieve brillaba casi dolorosamente contra sus pupilas; así que se giró sobre sí mismo y, ahí, otra vista se presentó ante él: el rostro durmiente de Steve. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Su novio siempre se despertaba temprano, y era quien le despertaba, ya fuera con una caricia, un beso, o con una invitación al pecado.

Steve respiraba tranquilamente con la mejilla apoyada en la almohada, su cabello revuelto caía desordenado sobre la almohada y sobre su frente, sólo un poco. Tony no se había dado cuenta de lo largo de sus pestañas, y sonrió encantado con el descubrimiento. Se preguntó vagamente, por lo que su novio estaría soñando.

Lentamente, Tony se incorporó apoyándose en su codo, no quería que sus movimientos despertaran aún a Steve. Y justo cuando pretendía besarle la mejilla, tocaron a su puerta fuertemente y Steve dio un respingo, lo que echó por la borda los planes del castaño.

—¡Tones!—era Rhodey, quien prefirió gritar estridentemente, antes que encontrarse con otra escena que lo traumara de por vida—. Llegamos en 30 minutos. Será mejor que se vayan preparando. ¿Me oyes, Tony?

—¡Sí, carajo, ya te escuché!—Tony se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos en su regazo enfurruñado.

Steve ya estaba despierto, había volteado hacia la puerta un poco tenso, pero cuando escuchó de qué se trataba, se relajó y giró hacia Tony, quien lo miró y resopló.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

—Nada—farfulló Tony—, que voy a matar a Rhodey, ya me debe dos.

Steve sonrió; podía imaginar, más o menos, a que se refería. Así que se acercó y le besó el hombro desnudo, luego, el cuello, debajo del lóbulo de la oreja... Tony luchó contra la sonrisa que esos besos le provocaban, pero se rindió y soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama derrotado.

—Basta, Steve, tenemos que vestirnos... tenemos que...

Steve también rió, parecía renuente, pero obedeció y detuvo sus caricias para incorporarse, y comenzar a prepararse para bajar del tren.

***

—Tengo hambre—Tony puso su mano sobre su estómago que, cuando bajó del tren gruñó en protesta porque no había en él ni cena ni desayuno.

Pepper lo vio y se acercó a él arrastrando el carrito con sus maletas.

—¿Qué? ¿En espera?—bromeó—. Yo quiero que sea niña.

Tony entrecerró los ojos y bramó que por supuesto que no. Y para su fortuna la mala broma de Pepper no la escuchó nadie más, ni siquiera Steve, quien había ido por el equipaje de ambos. Mientras Pepper se destornillaba de risa, Rhodey y su novia Carol se les unieron.

—Tony, por fin nos vemos—dijo Carol al saludarlo.

—Sí, hace tiempo que no nos vemos—Tony escudriñó en la mirada de la chica, estaba seguro de que Rhodey le había contado algo sobre la noche pasada, pero no vio en ella ningún atisbo de burla.

Steve llegó junto con Bruce y su prometida Betty, se los había encontrado mientras bajaban el equipaje, y hablaban cordialmente. Tony no preguntó cómo es que había comenzado la plática, ni como Bruce supo que ese Steve, era el famoso regalo de navidad. Pero fue lo que hizo Carol cuando vio a Steve lo que lo intrigó.

La chica se cuadró, como hacen los militares. Ella pertenecía a la milicia, al igual que Rhodey. Era capitana de un escuadrón, igual que Steve, pero de otra división y organización.

—Capitán Rogers—lo saludó y Tony casi pudo ver en ella la tentación de saludar marcialmente.

—Capitana Danvers—Steve, como respuesta, le tendió la mano, la cual ella estrechó con entusiasmo—, es una sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo, una gran coincidencia. Capitán, sé que estamos en vacaciones, pero ¿me permitiría preguntarle algo? Me enteré del rescate de hace unos días y...

Tony y Rhodey fruncieron el ceño mientras esos dos hablaban.

—¿Se conocen?—preguntó Tony a su amigo.

—Eso parece—Rhodey no salía de su asombro—, estoy tan perplejo como tú.

—Pues será mejor que la alejes de él.

—Más bien, aléjalo a él de ella.

—Oigan, nada de escenitas de celos—cortó Pepper—, y vamos a buscar un par de taxis.

Bruce y Betty asintieron, y siguieron a Pepper hacia la salida. Tony arrastró a Steve consigo y Rhodey hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para irse en un taxi diferente al del capitán, por más que Carol insistió en tomar el mismo.

—¿Pero que apego tienes con él? —preguntó Rhodey cuando consiguió que el taxi avanzara.

—No es apego, simplemente me gusta intercambiar experiencias con los buenos capitanes.

Rhodey bufó.

—Y él es de los mejores—Carol sabía que tentaba a la suerte, pero sonrió divertida por la expresión de su novio—. Sólo puedo decirte que no debes preocuparte de que sea un psicópata como me dijiste ayer.

Rhodey volvió a bufar.

En el taxi de atrás, Tony miró ceñudo a Steve, éste parecía muy quitado de la pena, como si nada.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—Del trabajo—dijo

—¿En el taller de santa?

Steve sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Tony, es...

—¿Son amigos?

—No exactamente. Somos colegas, solamente.

Tony levantó una ceja. Se le estaba haciendo un nudo la mente. Una vez más, Steve parecía más real de lo que parecía ser el mundo mismo. Era su regalo de Navidad y, sin embargo, cada vez tenía más dudas sobre su procedencia. No le gustaba sentir que la realidad estaba permeando en su perfecto mundo navideño. Desistió de preguntar cualquier otra cosa. No quería saberlo, no quería que la ilusión cayera. Además, se le olvidó. Cuando llegaron al hotel, de fachada rustica y acogedora, Gregory Stark estaba en la entrada, con una maleta a un lado y sus esquíes recargados en la pared de atrás.

—¿Me puedes decir, Tony, qué demonios hago aquí?

Tony rió, tiró del brazo de su hermano y lo presentó con sus amigos.

—A Rhodey ya lo conoces, ella es Carol, su novia. Brucie y Betty, linda pareja, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que, ya conoces a mi sexy y suculento novio Steve, y... —hizo una pausa dramática— ¿Recuerdas a mi bellísima e inteligentísima mejor amiga, Pepper?

Gregory saludó a todos, incluso a Steve, aunque un poco acartonado con él; pero siguió sin comprender nada, y se giró hacia su hermano.

—Tony, sé que esto es cosa tuya—le dijo—. Así que más te vale que me digas que...

—Vamos a esquiar Greg. A divertirnos. A celebrar que vas a divorciarte—hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Greg respiró profundamente.

—No hay lugar en el hotel—dijo—, tendré que buscar dónde quedarme.

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes, tenemos lugar, ¿verdad, Pepper?

—¿Eh?—la pelirroja parpadeó.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Para los demás estaba siendo bastante obvio. Tan obvio que evitaron hacer contacto visual con ella o con Gregory para no delatar a Tony.

—¿Verdad, Pep? ¿Tienes espacio en tu habitación, verdad?

—Ah... sí... sí, pero...

—¡Solucionado!—Tony empujó a su hermano al interior del hotel. Al tiempo que pensaba que la mitad de su misión estaba resuelta.

***

—¿Se puede saber qué estás planeando?—Pepper interceptó a Tony justo antes de que éste lograra salir, con sus esquíes bajo el brazo, del hotel.

—¿De qué?—el castaño fingió demencia, apoyó los esquíes en el suelo y a él mismo en ellos como si fueran un poste.

—No te hagas el tonto, ¿qué hace Gregory en mi habitación?

—¿Hospedarse?

—Tony, no juegues conmigo...

—Lo siento, Pep, no sé de qué me hablas.

En ese momento Steve asomó la cabeza por el marco de la entrada al hotel.

—¿Tony, nos vamos?

—¡Sí!—Tony levantó una mano como un escolar y le sonrió —Lo siento, Pep, mi novio se impacienta, y no puedo hacerlo esperar o me nalguea... Aunque no me estoy quejando.

Y sin más, abrazó sus esquíes y salió corriendo del hotel. Escuchó, sin embargo, el grito de la pelirroja tras él.

—¿Estás seguro de qué tu hermano y tu amiga...?—Steve miró en dirección al hotel, antes de seguir a Tony.

—Estarán bien—el castaño le dirigió una espléndida sonrisa—. A Greg le gustaba Pepper en la secundaria; fue mi error presentarle a Sharon.

—¿Y supongo que es el momento de remediarlo?

—Ajá—Tony se adelantó un poco y se detuvo interrumpiendo el andar de Steve—. Olvidemos eso, ¿sí? Vamos a esquiar, a eso vinimos.

Steve asintió y le tendió la mano. Tony la tomó y tiró de ella para continuar caminando hacia la zona destinada para esquiar. Internamente, lamentó que dicha actividad no le permitiera mantener ese contacto entre los dos.

El resto de la tarde Tony la pasó subiendo y bajando la montaña. Hacía años que no esquiaba, pero así como el patinaje, era algo que no había olvidado. Le gustaba, por supuesto, mucho más que patinar. Le gustaba el viento sobre sus mejillas, la sensación de vértigo en el estómago, la idea de que casi podía volar. Le encantaba. Se divirtió, pero la diversión era más al lado de Steve. Era genial tener un cómplice, un compañero de juegos, con el cual competir en cada descenso, reír y besarse como los esquimales, tocando las puntas de sus narices heladas.

En varias ocasiones se topó con sus amigos y sus respectivas parejas. Y logró esquivar hábilmente a Pepper, quien, cada vez, intentó reanudar la plática. Pero a quién no pudo evitar fue a Gregory, quien lo interceptó cuando se dirigía a la telesilla para subir a la pendiente más alta.

—Sólo diviértete, Greg—contestó Tony cuando éste lo increpó sobre la invitación a esquiar.

—Mira, Tony, yo tenía planeado ir a casa y hablar con papá...

Tony hizo un mohín y rodó los ojos escuchando sólo bla, bla, bla ; sin embargo, su expresión cambió al ver a Steve acercarse.

—... y en cambio, mi madre, casi literalmente, me obligó a venir aquí. ¿Quiero saber por qué?

Tony levantó la mano y la agitó para llamar a Steve, quien al verlo hablar con Gregory había dudado en llegar hasta él.

—¿Tony, me estás escuchando?

—Sí, Greg. Eres un constipado emocional que sólo sabe lidiar con el estrés de su divorcio trabajando—Steve llegó, se quedó un poco atrás para no interrumpir, y Tony le sonrió—. Y yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de divertirte y, además, de reencontrarte con el amor de tu vida.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú qué sabes de amor? Hasta hace unos meses eras un soltero empedernido.

Tony sonrió y. luego, miró a Steve.

—Hasta hace unos meses, tú lo dijiste. Steve, quiero ir hasta arriba, vamos.

Tony se puso los goggles y continuó con su camino. Gregory soltó un bufido y Steve se detuvo un poco para disculpar a Tony.

—Él sólo quiere hacerte un favor—dijo—, creo que está realmente preocupado por ti.

Gregory asintió e intentó sonreírle a su cuñado, al menos, un poco.

—Será mejor que lo acompañes, hace siglos que no esquía; es capaz de romperse algo.

Steve asintió, le sonrió y reconoció que Gregory también se preocupaba por Tony. Eran bastante parecidos, aunque no lo admitieran; y se querían, aunque no lo dijeran. 

Tony respiró profundamente y le dirigió una mirada a Steve antes de deslizarse primero por la pendiente. Adoraba las pendientes pronunciadas, y esa en particular era excelente. Casi podía sentirse en el aire, volando. Sin embargo, cuando la pendiente disminuyó y se acercaba a su final, un hombre se le atravesó. Chocó con él y ambos salieron disparados a la nieve.

—¡Auch!—se quejó el estorbo.

—¡Idiota!—le gritó Tony intentado incorporarse de la nieve— ¿Qué no viste que es un descenso?

—Lo siento, pero ¿tú qué? ¿No viste que estaba pasando?

—¡Te grite que te quitarás, imbécil!

El chico se quitó sus goggles y le mostró sus audífonos. Tony entendió que no lo había escuchado y que estaba ensimismado en su música. Para acabar de joder la situación, conocía al tipo aquel, lo había visto antes.

—Oye, ¿eres el chico de la pista en Central Park, verdad?—dijo el muchacho cuando lo vio; Tony también se había quitado los goggles—. ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Debe ser el destino!

—Destino mis...—murmuró molesto Tony, no se podía levantar, los esquíes le estorbaban.

El otro chico se levantó, se sacudió la nieve y se acercó para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Tony leyó en su chaqueta su nombre o, más bien, su apodo "Star-lord", pensó que era terriblemente pretencioso, incluso, para él.

—¿Estás solo? La última vez, estabas con el gigante rubio ese—Star-Lord le tendió la mano.

—Si supieras que otra cosa tiene gigante te morías de envidia—respondió Tony no con muchas ganas de tomar aquella mano.

Tampoco tuvo que pensarlo mucho, Steve llegó, frenó y chocó su hombro deliberadamente con aquel muchacho, que salió volando y se incrustó en la nieve de cara.

—¿Estás bien, Tony?—dijo ignorando al otro; el castaño no sabía si reír o no. Pero estaba encantado con la presencia de su gigante.

—Sí, no me pasó nada. Pero no me puedo levantar—dijo al tiempo que estiraba ambos brazos.

Steve entendió, pero en lugar de tomarle las manos, le sujetó por debajo de las axilas y lo puso en pie como se pone en pie a un niño pequeño. Tony rió, y aprovechó para sujetarse a sus hombros.

—Cárgame—pidió.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, sólo cárgame, así como princesa—bromeó, y de inmediato se arrepintió—. No, así no. Pero llévame a cuestas de regreso al hotel.

Steve no estaba muy seguro de como haría eso, con su equipo de esquí y el de Tony, más la nieve que dificultaba cada paso, pero ¿quién era él para negarle algo a Tony Stark?

***

—Creo que estás consintiendo mucho a Tony, Steve. Luego, no te dejará en paz, y te agarrará de psicólogo.

—Sólo lo hice una vez, Brucie, no exageres—dijo Tony palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

Se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel cenando. La pequeña hazaña de Steve llevando a Tony hasta el hotel, fue contada por éste último con gran excitación.

—Es verdad—dijo Rhodey—, no deberías cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

—¿Tú también Rhodes?

—Sólo te está malcriando—dijo Gregory del otro lado de la mesa.

—Pura envidia es lo que les corroe, porque nadie los mima como a mí.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. Y en ese momento, Natasha Romanoff arribó al lugar con un grito que atravesó el salón e hizo a todo mundo voltear. La pelirroja encontró a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos, sin reparar en las miradas de los demás comensales.

—¡Ya llegué!

—Ya lo notamos—dijo Pepper—¿Tomaste?

—Un poco—Natasha tenía la nariz roja—. Unos vodkitas en el camino.

Tony sonrió con conocimiento. Como buena rusa, Natasha bebía vodka como si fuera agua; pero, al parecer, había tomado un poquito de más. La chica se sentó y saludó a todos.

—¡Steve! ¿Cómo te va con el pequeño?

—¡¿A quién le dices pequeño?!—Saltó Tony, Natasha rió—¿Y cómo sabes que él es Steve?

Natasha abrió los ojos y miró al rubio como si hubiera cometido un error, pero astuta como era y a pesar de la copas, arregló el asunto en un segundo.

—Es el único al que no conozco—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Vamos, hasta Gregory está aquí!

Gregory la saludó tímidamente; Natasha siempre lo abrumaba.

—Hablando de personas que no conocemos—intervino Pepper—: ¿Dónde está James?

—Les dije que no existía, me deben diez dólares—dijo Tony.

—Claro que existe—Natasha se inclinó sobre la mesa y arrastró para sí una botella de cerveza—, está registrando la habitación y asegurándose de que las maletas lleguen. No me lo van a creer, bueno, tal vez tú sí—señaló a Tony—, pero los hombres de Brooklyn son en serio caballerosos.

Rhodey carraspeó y Bruce se apuró a cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué te retrasó, Nat?

—Tramites de James. Me dijo que me adelantara con ustedes, pero yo no podía dejarlo solo.

—¿Qué? ¿Necesita niñera?—bromeó Tony.

—Mira quién lo dice—dijo Gregory—, al que traen de vuelta en brazos.

Todos rieron y, mientras lo hacían, un chico se acercó a la mesa donde estaban y se detuvo justo atrás del respaldo de Natasha. Era un hombre se aspecto atlético como Steve, de cabello castaño, mirada marina y bien parecido. Nadie lo notó, pero él y Steve intercambiaron una mirada y una media sonrisa.

—¡Ah, estás aquí! —Nat giró lo suficiente para sujetarle de la chaqueta y tirar de él hacia ella—Todos, les presento a mi James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	19. Hay algo raro, Tony

Tony despachó al empleado del hotel que había ido a encender por él la chimenea, le dio su propina y lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. El empleado se detuvo en la esquina y le dio el paso a quién el castaño había estado esperando: Steve.

Durante la cena, Natasha y ese tal James, lo habían separado de Steve, sentándose entre ellos como un verdadero estorbo. El noviecito de Natasha pronto encontró la manera de congeniar con Steve y, literalmente, lo acaparó el resto de la noche. Tony no pudo escuchar nada de lo que hablaron gracias a su pelirroja amiga, cuya perorata no tenía fin. Las risas de los demás, tampoco ayudaron. Casi al final de la cena, la novia de Rhodey, Carol, se anexó con naturalidad a la plática entre aquellos dos hombres. Natasha seguía bebiendo, robándole besos a James de vez en cuando, pero no lo distraía lo suficiente como para que éste soltara a Steve y en cierto momento, también se unión al grupo, y le dio la espalda al castaño.

Aquello era el colmo, pensó Tony. Era la primera vez que se sentía excluido de la vida Steve. Y no le gustaba para nada. Casi al mismo tiempo, Bruce y su prometida se retiraron; y lo mismo hizo Gregory, quien le había dado su brazo a Pepper, para irse juntos; su hermano le dio una palmada en el hombro y bromeó diciéndole que los niños se iban a dormir temprano. Tony le había mostrado el dedo medio y, después, corrió a refugiarse en la compañía de Rhodey.

Rhodey, del otro lado de la mesa, observaba, acodado en ella y con cara de hastío, a su novia; la cual hablaba con entusiasmo, revoloteando alrededor de Steve, tanto como James y Natasha. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese tipo que los atraía como moscas? ¿Y por qué Carol lo había dejado, prácticamente, abandonado por él?

—Llévate a tu novio—le espetó a Tony cuando lo tuvo al lado.

Tony bufó y miró al grupo ceñudo. Su cena se había arruinado por culpa de esos acaparadores. Él tampoco estaba contento.

—¿De qué estarán hablando?—preguntó en cambio.

Rhodey se encogió de hombros.

—Yo qué sé, pero tengo sueño y no le veo ganas a Carol de despegarse de él. Te dije que lo mantuvieras alejado de ella.

—No es mi culpa que aburras a tu novia.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, ¿sabes?

—Claro que no. Es diferente. Steve fue acaparado por esa bola de...

En ese momento, la mirada de Steve encontró la Tony, le sonrió y se deslindó por un momento de la plática.

—¿Tienes sueño, Tony?—preguntó.

El castaño sonrió de vuelta.

—Vamos a la cama, Steve—fue su respuesta.

Tony se sintió orgulloso de provocar en los otros un sonrojo involuntario; y que se sintieran incómodos, por primera vez, de hacer mal tercio. Steve se puso de pie y Tony también. Estaba contento de volver a ser el centro de atención del rubio. Pero, justo cuando estaban por irse, Natasha se acercó a ellos y habló un poco en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Steve.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?—le preguntó.

Tony frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no tenía al "todo genial" James? ¿Para qué quería a Steve?

—No quiero que James sepa, ¿podrías?

Por un momento nadie se movió. Tony no entendía, no le gustaba, pero no tenía remedio. Soltó el brazo de Steve y suspiró.

—Te veo en la habitación—le dijo como si nada, aunque por dentro estuviera que se lo llevaba... el infierno.

Maldita Natasha y su maldito novio, fue lo que pensó cuando entró a su cuarto y pateó los cojines del sofá al suelo. Y para acabar con el cuadro, tenía frío. Por eso había llamado al servicio para que le encendieran la chimenea. En cuanto vio a Steve doblar la esquina rumbo a su habitación, se metió en ella como un rayo, no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta de que estaba esperándolo.

Cuando Steve entró, Tony estaba sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Se había quitado los zapatos, los calcetines, y tenía orientados los pies hacia el fuego.

—¿Qué haces, Tony?

—Me caliento, tengo los pies fríos—dijo sin voltear a verlo. Estaba molesto y le mostraría su indignación con indiferencia.

Steve se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. No se quejó. Prefirió acercarse y sentarse, también, frente al fuego. Lo que hizo después, Tony no lo esperaba. Steve tomó sus pies entre las manos. El calor de sus dedos alivió la sensación helada que Tony tenía en ellos.

—En verdad están fríos—comentó el capitán casualmente, mientras masajeaba suave y agradablemente las plantas de los pies de su pareja.

Tony sintió cierto alivio en ellos, se relajó y el enojo comenzó a esfumarse.

—¿Qué quería Natasha?—preguntó—¿Qué era eso que no quería que James supiera?

—Ah... quiere festejar su aniversario... en la cena de mañana.

—¿Y tú qué diablos pintas ahí?—Tony frunció el ceño—. ¿No querrán un trío, verdad? Porque si es así, ni se te ocurra, primero te corto el...

—No, Tony, no es eso—Steve rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza negativamente—. Quiere que dibuje algo para ella, es todo.

Tony torció la boca.

—Eso te quitará tiempo conmigo.

—No será mucho.

—Lo prometes.

Steve le sonrió y asintió. Tony correspondió a la sonrisa y apartó los pies de las manos de Steve, para cambiar de posición y sentarse en su regazo a horcajadas.

—No me abandones como en la cena de hoy—le dijo al tiempo que le pinchaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo—. No dejes que te aparten de mí.

—Lo siento, Tony.

—Me agrada que mis amigos te hayan aceptado tan rápido, pero me pone celoso. No de ellos, no me importa si se encariñan contigo, tanto como mis padres; sino de ti, que llegues a quererlos más que a mí.

—Eso es imposible—Steve le acercó un poco más, atrayéndole la cadera con un abrazo—. Perdóname, Tony, me dejé llevar por el hilo de la conversación. No me di cuenta que te molestaba. Mi error.

Tony sonrió. No dijo más, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó en la boca, como si quisiera dejar en sus labios alguna especie de marca.

***

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, Tony se encontró con Gregory de camino al comedor. Ese día tenía pensado arrasar con el buffet y lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo con algún reclamo de su hermano. Sin embargo, Gregory no parecía querer pelea, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Dónde está tu novio?

—Esperándome en el restaurante del hotel—Tony lo miró extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

Greg miró a su alrededor, como asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

—Es que... hay algo raro, Tony.

—¿Raro?

—Hace rato, vi a Steve con el novio de Natasha, ¿cómo sellama?

—James—Tony lo miró impaciente, a esa hora y después del ejercicio de la mañana en las montañas el estómago le reclamaba con gruñidos por alimento—. ¿Y qué? Congeniaron desde anoche, todo mundo lo vio.

—¿Y eso no te parece extraño?

—A ver, Greg, suéltalo de una vez.

Gregory suspiró y le contó lo que había visto, pero lo más importante, dijo, fue lo que escuchó. Al parecer estaban discutiendo. James insistía con algo que Steve rechazaba, una y otra vez.

—Esto es muy cansado, Steve— había dicho James—. Sabes que no soy bueno fingiendo.

—Sólo un poco más...

—Y luego, está Fury. Debiste ver la manera en la que me gritó.

Steve rió por lo bajo.

—Tienes que volver conmigo cuanto antes. No soporto nada de eso solo.

—Calma, soporta hasta año nuevo. Y deja de hablar de ello o Tony te escuchará.

—¿Y luego?—preguntó Tony a su hermano.

—Es todo, se alejaron y ya no pude escucharlos. Pero, seguramente, siguen hablando en el comedor. Dime, ¿no te parece raro? ¿No te parece que tienen algo... entre ellos?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué puede haber? James es novio de Natasha...

—Como si eso detuviera a la gente.

—No toda la gente es como Sharon, Greg—Tony no dijo más, y continuó con su camino.

Fue consciente de que había jugado sucio, y había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Pero no le importaba, no iba a permitir ser herido de esa manera. Incluso, si eso que le había contado Greg realmente lo había inquietado, no lo mostraría. Algo era cierto en todo eso y era que desde la noche pasada, Steve y James habían interactuado de manera familiar. Eso había molestado a Tony, pero ahora, lo preocupaba.

Entró al comedor y buscó con la mirada a Steve. Lo encontró en una mesa, al lado de Natasha... pero también de James. Los tres hablaban animadamente. No había nada de raro en ello, nada de qué sospechar ¿cierto? Además, Steve era suyo. Hecho para él por Santa Claus. Era su regalo de Navidad, y era todo lo que había soñado.

Decidió sacudirse lo que Greg le había dicho y se dirigió al buffet. Se concentró en llenar sus platos de comida, para después, acaparar a su novio o, más bien, para tomarlo de vuelta.

—Sí que tienes apetito, ¿eh?

Tony levantó la vista de unas mini hamburguesas y vio frente a él al chico de la pista de esquí que había atropellado el día anterior.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?—le espetó

El chico le sonrió ampliamente. Se podría decir que tenía una sonrisa agradable, casi como la de un niño travieso. Como todas las veces que Tony lo había visto, llevaba unos enormes audífonos pendiendo de su cuello.

—Te recomiendo los rollos de carne—le dijo, ignorando la pregunta hostil del castaño—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Quill, Peter Quill.

—¿Peter?

—Sí, ¿te suena muy común? Lo sé, no es como si mis padres se hubieran quebrado la cabeza para ponerme un nombre.

—No, no es eso—Tony frunció el ceño un poco molesto—. Me gusta ese nombre.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—¿Qué carajos te emociona tanto? ¡Me gusta, pero no para que tú lo uses! ¡Has ensuciado el nombre que quería ponerle mi primer hijo, idiota!

—Oh, puedes adoptarme, si quieres. Los juegos de rol no me molestan en absoluto.

Tony lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad, molestia, y a la vez, diversión. De verdad que ese de ahí era un idiota.

—Eso es asqueroso, hasta para mí—dijo, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Tony!—a su espalda, la voz grave de Steve le erizó el pelo de la nuca.

—Oh-oh—dijo Quill y más tarde que perezoso, agarró su plato y puso pies en polvorosa.

El aura que emanaba el capitán no dejaba espacio para las bromas. Se sentía como peligro, como advertencia. Tony giró lentamente y reconoció la tensión en su cuello y mandíbula.

—¿Qué?—le dijo—. ¿Ya dejaste de tontear con el tal James?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú con ese... de ahí?

—Se llama Peter Quill.

—Me importa un comino.

—¿Estás celoso?

Steve apretó los labios antes de contestar, era evidente que le costaba trabajo admitirlo.

—Como un loco.

La respuesta, sin embargo, formó una sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

—¿Lo golpearías?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y a mí que me harías?

—Nada, no podría hacerte nada.

Tony sonrió, dejó sus platos en la mesa y tiró de la chaqueta de Steve.

—¿Me dejarías, si te engañara, Steve?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me dejarías?

Steve le miró fijamente, su aura asesina comenzaba a menguar. Aunque Tony tenía que aceptar que esa recién descubierta agresividad contenida en él, lo había excitado más que sólo un poco; pero le seguía gustando mucho la tranquilidad que el rubio siempre traía consigo, ese sosiego que lograba apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento de duda o temor.

—No podría. Ya te lo dije, sólo me apartaré de ti, cuando así lo quieras tú—respondió e hizo una pausa, pausa en la cual la sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó—... ¿Lo harías?—preguntó después con cierto temor en el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Engañarte?—Steve asintió—. No, no podría; porque te amo... no olvides eso.

Tony atrajo el rostro de Steve hacia el suyo, tirando un poco más de las solapas de su chaqueta. Estaban por besarse, justo ahí, en medio del salón comedor, frente a decenas de comensales y, además, habían parado el tráfico del buffet; cuando la voz de Natasha los detuvo.

Tony bufó, nunca pensó que pudiera sentir animadversión por sus amigos, pero en ese momento quería darle un sopapo a Natasha por inoportuna.

—¿Ahora qué, Nat?—preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo quería decirles que esta noche nos vemos en el club nocturno del hotel—dijo y añadió en modo confidente—. Vamos a celebrar mi primer aniversario con James.

—¿Y no podías decirlo más tarde?—preguntó Tony—. ¿Mandar un mensaje o algo?

—Uy, discúlpame por estar emocionada.

—No tienes consideración. ¿Qué no viste que aquí estaba pasando algo importante?

—¿Qué? ¿Un beso? Por favor, Tony, se pasan el día besuqueándose.

—¿Y a ti que...?

No pudo terminar la frase. Steve cortó con esa discusión, robándole un beso.

—Vamos a comer, Tony—le dijo al apartarse.

El castaño asintió.

Se dio cuenta más tarde, que Steve había descubierto el arma más poderosa para callarlo y ganar cualquier discusión. Y no sabía si eso le desagradaba o todo lo contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	20. No es lo que piensas, Tony

Cuando Tony despertó lo primero que vio fue a Steve. Éste estaba sentado en la cama con un blog de dibujo en las manos. Perezosamente, Tony se arrastró hasta él y se encaramó a su brazo para ver qué era lo que hacía.

Después de la comida, habían encontrado la manera de escapar y refugiarse en la privacidad de su habitación. Habían decidido pasar el resto del día juntos, sin entrometidos ni interrupciones.

Habían encontrado espacio para la intimidad en la fabulosa alfombra frente a la chimenea y, después, se encargaron de revolver las sabanas recién puestas de la cama. Ambos tenían una sensación de confort que los hacía sonreír sin darse cuenta. Como, tampoco, se habían dado cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido tras la ventana.

—¿Es el que Natasha te pidió?—preguntó Tony, al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos para enfocar bien la hoja de papel.

—No—Steve rió un poco e inclinó el blog para darle mejor visibilidad.

Era un esbozo al carboncillo del mismo Tony durmiendo. El castaño no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y cierto sonrojo en las mejillas que evitó mostrar.

—Soy más sexy despierto—opinó.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Tú no?—frunció el ceño fingiendo que lo contrario lo molestaría.

Steve sonrió. —Yo creo que lo eres de cualquier manera.

—Capitán adulador—Tony le quitó el blog de las manos y ocupó su lugar en el regazo de Steve—, me parece que quiere convencerme de tener un poco más de acción antes de la fiesta de Natasha.

Steve rió, al tiempo que abrazaba a Tony contra su cuerpo.

—¿Eso crees?—repitió adelantando el rostro, buscando un beso.

—Eso creo—murmuró Tony, poco antes de entregarle lo que buscaba.

***

—¿Este sí es el de Natasha?

Tony se cepillaba los dientes cuando levantó una hoja con el retrato de Nat y James, hecho por Steve, de la mesa, había una pequeña foto instantánea anexada con un clip, en la cual Steve se había basado.

—No lo vayas a ensuciar.

Tony negó y dejó la hoja sobre la mesa. Ciertamente, era un peligro sujetarla al tiempo que pasaba el cepillo por sus dientes. Luego, caminó hasta el baño para terminar con su tarea, no sin antes preguntar para qué querían un dibujo de algo de lo que tenían foto. Steve le dijo que, esa foto, Natasha y James, la habían tomado el día que se conocieron, y a Natasha le había parecido buena idea darle a James un retrato a mano de ese momento.

Tony apretó los labios.

—Nosotros no tenemos una foto del día que nos conocimos. Es más, no tenemos fotos.

Era algo que le pareció, incluso, inverosímil. No lo pensó más, sacó su teléfono celular y abrazó a Steve para tomar unas cuantas fotos a su lado. Justo cuando terminaban de tomar una de ellas, escucharon que golpeaban la puerta suavemente.

—Tony—una vez más, era Rhodey—. Los vemos en el club.

—¡Sí!—gritó Tony y bajó de las piernas de Steve—. Hora de irnos, capitán.

Steve asintió y recogió de la mesa el pedido de Natasha.

***

La fiesta transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Entre risas, baile y tragos, Tony la estaba pasando muy bien al lado de Steve. James y Natasha, ensimismados en su celebración, poco molestaron.

En cierto momento de la noche, comenzó una especie de viaje en el tiempo a través de la música del club. La idea era que los huéspedes realizaran un recorrido por las décadas hasta la presente, como una manera de esperar el año nuevo. La realizaba ese día, puesto que la fiesta propiamente dicha del cambio de año sería al día siguiente, y estaban preparando algo más solemne. Entonces, ocurrió un instante de locura. Steve y James, al parecer, eran los únicos que sabían llevar un baile de los 40's y 50's. No sólo las amigas de Tony y las novias de sus amigos comenzaron a pedir bailes con ellos, también el resto de las mujeres ahí presentes.

Claro que, no bailaron con todas y procuraron dar prioridad a sus chicas. Pero pronto, se vieron siendo imitados por novios y esposos celosos. Otro celoso, sin duda, fue Tony. Quien desde su lugar bebió un trago tras otro, mientras Steve y James se lucían en la pista. Recordó su propio baile con Steve en la sala de su casa. En ese entonces, Greg no había querido bailar, pero en ese momento, hacía el esfuerzo de imitar los pasos de su cuñado y bailar con Pepper . Greg... tenía razón en que había algo raro.

Steve y James hacían una mancuerna increíble. Parecían haber estado educados como dos hermanos. Eran afines y era algo palpable desde cualquier rincón en el club, aunque no interactuaban mucho. Las pocas sonrisas y bromas que llegaban a hacerse eran suficientes para llenar de piedritas la mente de Tony. No le gustaba sentirse así. Odiaba esa sensación y la idea persistente de que había alguien más ahí que era compatible con Steve, aparte de Tony mismo.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la barra, para pedir otro whisky y apartar la mirada de esos dos. Rodó los ojos cuando, una vez más, el chico de siempre apareció frente a él.

—¿Tú brotas como las margaritas o qué?—le espetó con cero cordialidad en la voz.

—¿Soy como una flor?—preguntó Quill, a pesar de la estridencia de la música, seguía con los audífonos en el cuello, Tony pensó que los tenía cocidos a la piel o algo.

—No era un cumplido—respondió el castaño desinteresadamente.

Quill no se dio por aludido.

—Pronto empezará lo bueno—dijo—. La música de los 70's y 80's es la mejor.

Tony levantó una ceja, mientras no fuera metal o punk, no tenía una muy buena opinión respecto a la música de la época.

—Tu novio baila bien—comentó Quill y Tony dio un respingo—. ¿Bailas conmigo cuando empiece lo bueno?

—Ni loco.

Tony no dijo más, tomó su vaso recién servido y dejó al muchacho en la barra.

Los 50's terminaron, y el twist de los 60's comenzó a sonar. Steve, por fin, fue liberado. Pero para entonces, Tony ya estaba molesto.

—¿Tú y ese James se llevan muy bien no?—preguntó girando el rostro con indignación.

Steve no contestó, buscó su mirada.

—Te dije que bailaras conmigo.

—No estoy en mi casa como para hacer desfiguros en público. Y no me cambies el tema, capitán astuto.

Steve le sonrió suavemente.

—Tony, no vayas a enojarte, pero James es...

—¡Steve!—Hablando del rey de Roma, pensó Tony cuando aquel apareció y tiró del hombro del rubio—. ¡Ven!

Parecía apurado, como si trajera algo urgente entre manos. Steve no pidió explicaciones y lo acompañó. Tony se les quedo viendo junto a Natasha, quien había llegado con su novio. A lo lejos, James le mostraba algo a Steve en su móvil y éste lo revisaba, al tiempo que hablaba con él. ¿Qué demonios? No parecía que fuera a estallar una bomba o algo, parecían ver fotografías. Aunque no reían ni nada que indicara que se estaban divirtiendo, era mucho para Tony. Y se preguntó, por primera vez, si a Steve podía gustarle alguien más aparte de él, incluso si no estaba en las órdenes de Santa. El pensamiento lo descolocó. Bloques de celos se posaron sobre su mente.

—Oye, ¿bailas?—Ahí estaba otra vez ese chico tan insistente; y pasos allá, Steve seguía enfrascado en quién sabe qué con el maldito James.

"Al carajo", pensó.

—Bailemos—dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y empujaba al desgracia-nombres Quill, a la pista de baile.

Error. No sabía qué demonios hacer una vez ahí. Quill no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a mover la cadera, completamente envuelto por la canción de fondo.

—Vamos—le dijo y tiró de sus manos—, suelta el cuerpo. No tiene mucha ciencia.

Tony suspiró. ¿En qué estaba pensado? Entonces, sintió que tiraban de él. No tardó mucho en dar cuenta de quién había sido.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Steve, una vez más, llevaba consigo esa aura abrumadora.

—Bailando, ¿qué no ves? —respondió hosco, Tony.

—¿No quisiste bailar conmigo, pero con él sí?

—Oye, deja...—intervino Quill.

—¡Tú cállate!—Steve lo señaló amenazadoramente, como si le dijera que él seguía en su lista de muertes programadas.

—¡¿Y tú qué?!—Le espetó Tony—. ¿Qué tanto haces con ese James?

Steve bufó y la discusión comenzó. Las palabras, poco a poco, empezaron a escalar en volumen y tono. Fue inevitable que sus amigos intentaran intervenir y detener aquella discusión, que no tenía sentido para ninguno de ellos. Así que se las arreglaron para arrastrarlos fuera del club a un lugar más privado.

—¡Aquí ustedes se traen algo!—gritó Tony y señaló a Steve y a James—. ¡No es normal! ¡Natasha, para mí que tu novio quiere que el mío le dé más que consejos!

Natasha no supo si reír o no. — No digas tonterías, Tony, eso es imposible.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Siempre lo está buscando!

—No es lo que piensas, Tony—contestó Steve.

—¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡Tal vez, también Natasha es parte de esto!

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tal vez te acuestas con los dos!

—Estas yendo muy lejos, Tony—dijo Pepper alarmada.

—¡No, claro que no! Y seguramente también dejas que lo hagan entre ellos, porque conozco tus perversiones, Natasha.

—¡Eres idiota, Tony! ¡Eso jamás pasaría! ¡Steve y Bucky son hermanos!

Silencio... más silencio...

—¿Dijiste... "Bucky"?—murmuró Tony.

Natasha se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Y todos, entonces, contuvieron la respiración. El único que suspiró fue Steve, quien se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Él es tu amigo de la infancia?—Tony miró a Steve, éste asintió—. Entonces, entonces—su dedo índice se movió de Bucky a Natasha como dibujando una línea entre ellos, pero sólo se digirió a su amiga—. Tú... ¿ya conocías a Steve?

Natasha cabeceó afirmando.

—¿De dónde?

—Hace años, en la academia de arte. Yo estudiaba ballet, él pintura. Nos hicimos amigos. Y nos encontramos tiempo después. ¿Recuerdas Nochebuena?—dijo—. Te comenté que iría a cenar con un amigo, aquel que me presentó a James. Bueno, pues, hablaba de Steve.

Tony tomó aire, pero las palabras no salieron de inmediato.

—Tú... tú... esto es cosa tuya... ¡Todo esto es cosa tuya! ¡Una maldita broma de tu parte, Romanoff!

—Escucha, Tony, no es...

—Les dije que debimos contarle antes—murmuró Steve.

—¿Qué sugieres ahora, Rogers?—le contestó Rhodey—. Ya está hecho.

Tony abrió la boca tanto como pudo. Luego, balbuceó. Estaba siendo incapaz de hilar palabras, mientras su mente iba a mil por hora. ¡No sólo Natasha! ¡También Rhodey!

—¿Lo conocías también?

Rhodey le miró elocuentemente.

—Todos lo conocíamos—habló Pepper con valentía—. Fuimos quienes lo convencimos de esto.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Bramó Tony, y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, en el medio del círculo que sus amigos habían formado.

—No creímos que te lo tomarías en serio—añadió Rhodey.

—¡¿Qué no me lo tomara en serio?! ¡Sólo han estado jugando ¿no es así?! ¡Se han estado divirtiendo viendo como yo estaba comportándome como un estúpido!

—No, Tony, deja que te expliquemos—intentó conciliar, Pepper.

—¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Todos ustedes sólo se han burlado de mí! ¡Me han mentido y seguramente se han reído a mis costillas! ¡No quiero saber nada!

—Tony, de verdad tienes que escucharnos—intervino Bruce, por primera vez—, las cosas no son como piensas.

—¡No es "como pienso" , es lo que es! ¡Todos ustedes me han engañado! Pero el peor de todos... ¡eres tú!—miró a Steve fijamente, sacando chispas.

Steve no dijo nada, le devolvió la mirada y fue todo. Quieto, consciente de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

—Quiero que te vayas—dijo Tony—, ¡no quiero volver a verte!

Dicho eso, hizo a un lado a sus amigos y se fue dando fuertes pasos por el pasillo. Pepper hizo amago de ir por él. Pero Steve les dijo que no, que lo dejaran solo. Y ciertamente, era lo que quería Tony, quien se encerró hecho una furia en su habitación y comenzó a maldecir y a romper cosas a diestra y siniestra. Y que no se le ocurriera a Steve Rogers asomar la cabeza por la puerta, porque se la arrancaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	21. Espera, Steve

La mañana llegó gélida y desolada. Tony se incorporó del colchón con la sensación en el cuerpo de tener una fuerte resaca, aunque no recordaba haber tomado tanto como para ello. Sentía el interior de la boca pastosa, los párpados inflamados y una fuerte punzada en las sienes. También se sentía un poco descompuesto del estómago, quiso vomitar para aliviar el malestar, pero no pudo hacerlo. En cambio, se dio una larga ducha.

Más fresco, volvió a la habitación, donde comprobó que Steve no estaba, no había dormido ahí. Y una nueva y desagradable sensación le punzó el pecho. Sus pensamientos volaron. Se preguntó dónde había dormido, si estaba triste, o si simplemente se sentía aliviado de que todo eso hubiera terminado. Una parte de Tony pensaba que, Steve era un muy buen actor y eso resumía todo. Las palabras, los besos, las caricias, los momentos de intimidad, todo, habían existido sólo porque sus amigos se lo habían pedido. Pero, otra parte suya le decía que algo así, esa manera en la que Steve le sonreía y hablaba, esa manera de tocarlo, de besarlo, esa simple presencia suya que parecía hablar por él cuando éste no tenía palabras; no eran algo fácil de fingir.

Había pensado en ello toda la noche, una vez que el enojo inicial había comenzado a diluirse, pero no se sentía seguro de sus intuiciones. Cansado, se sentó en la cama con la toalla húmeda sobre la cabeza. ¿Debía hablar con él? ¿O simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Ya sabía que todo eso de la Navidad no eran más que patrañas—suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón—. Estupideces para engañar incautos.

Siguió profiriendo maldiciones hacia la Navidad,y también hacia sus amigos, hasta medio día. Después, se vistió y pidió servicio a la habitación; comió algo, aunque desganadamente. Al terminar, permaneció en la cama, mirando el techo y dejando a sus pensamientos girar, hasta entrada la tarde.

Sería un fin de año de lo más deprimente, fue su último pensamiento, justo antes de que tocaran a su puerta. Un impulso, un latido en su corazón, un vacío en el estómago, un deseo que no quería hacer consciente, lo hizo levantarse de golpe y abrir la puerta como un bólido.

—Ste...—pero se censuró a tiempo.

Frente a su puerta no estaba su novio, ¿o debía llamarlo ex novio? Para empezar, ¿había sido su novio?; sino Pepper, Natasha y su hermano, Gregory. Tony rodó lo ojos y se apoyó en la puerta displicentemente.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó de golpe.

—Déjanos pasar—dijo Gregory detrás de las chicas.

Tony dudó por un segundo, pero después, con un nuevo mohín de fastidio, se hizo a un lado.

Pepper fue quien habló en nombre de todos sus amigos y le pidió disculpas. Pero Tony no parecía interesado en ello, estaba más atento en lo que la pelirroja hacía, quien había encontrado sobre el tocador el blog de dibujo de Steve.

—Eso es de Steve—le advirtió como quien, celosamente, guarda las cosas que le han sido confiadas.

—Lo sé—Natasha arrastró el blog por la superficie del tocador.

Su acción puso nervioso a Tony, quien frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

—No te lleves nada, si Steve quiere algo que venga él por ello. 

—Entonces, tendrías que salir del cuarto—dijo Nat sujetando el blog entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué carajos?

—Dijiste que no querías verlo, la única manera de que eso suceda y pueda venir él, es que tú no estés—esa respuesta había provenido de Gregory, y Tony lo miró herido.

—¿Tú también sabías?

—Me enteré al mismo tiempo que tú, Tony.

El castaño bufó enojado y antes de que Natasha hojeara el blog se lo quitó de las manos.

—¡Basta!

Los otros tres lo miraron en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, Natasha tomó la palabra.

—Lo siento, Tony. No era nuestra intención burlarnos de ti y, tampoco, la de Steve.

—Él nos dijo que debíamos contarte la verdad, una vez que volvieron de con tus padres; pero nos negamos, pensábamos que te enojarías (como de hecho pasó), y no querrías venir con nosotros de viaje—explicó Pepper.

—No me importa—Tony se sentó con el blog entre las manos en el colchón—. Me engañaron... todos— levantó la vista hacia ellas—. Lo que quiero saber es cómo.

Pepper el dirigió una mirada a Natasha y, entonces, le contaron. No pensaban ir más allá de obligarlo a sentarse en las piernas de Santa, pero con el paso de los días fueron concibiendo la idea y el plan se desarrolló con entusiasmo. Pepper compró los boletos de avión, Natasha se encargó de localizar los boletos de avión y robar las llaves del departamento de Tony. Éste recordó la extraña visita que le había hecho su amiga en Nochebuena. Después, pasada la media noche, todos entraron al departamento, cambiaron los boletos; Rhodey y Bruce, habían transportado un árbol de Navidad por las escaleras, no sin problemas, claro, y lo dejaron en su sala. Por último, acordaron fingir que no sabían nada, si Tony les llamaba.

—¿Y Steve?

—Él llegó después y esperó a que despertaras—dijo Pepper—. Me creas o no, era el único que no estaba de acuerdo y nos costó mucho trabajo convencerlo.

—Terminó aceptando, sólo porque realmente le gustas mucho—apuntó Natasha.

Tony frunció el ceño. Gregory escuchaba la historia con la espalda recargada en la puerta, mirando atentamente las expresiones de su hermano.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Él me conoció ese día!

Natasha y Pepper se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír, para malestar de Tony.

—Los padres de Bucky son dueños de unos almacenes en la plaza comercial—narró Natasha, Tony no entendía para que le sacaban a ese a colación—. La plaza suele contratar a un Santa todos los años. Pero ese día, el actor enfermó. Bucky recibió una llamada de sus padres pidiéndole sustituir a Santa, pero él se negó, porque los niños no se le dan bien. Mi James es un poco hosco—acotó—. Así que le pidió un favor a su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Steve era Santa?!—Tony gritó y abrió muy grandes los ojos.

Las chicas asintieron.

—¡El bastardo me hizo sentarme en sus piernas!

Gregory amagó una risa del otro lado de la pieza.

—Pero ese tiempo no es suficiente como para que diga que le gusto— dijo Tony mal-mirando a su hermano de refilón.

Las chicas se miraron de nuevo y suspiraron despacio, para que su amigo no lo notara.

—Papá—intervino Greg—, él siempre dice que se enamoró de mamá a...

—...primera vista—terminó Tony.

Recordó que su padre había preguntado cómo se habían conocido, la respuesta de Steve le había hecho exclamar que lo de ellos, también, era un caso de amor a primera vista. Un amor que nunca debe echarse por la borda y descartarse. Un enamoramiento instantáneo, ¿no había sido lo mismo que Tony había tenido cuando vio a Steve sentado en el piso de su sala?

Pensó en ello, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Sigo molesto— y tras un breve silencio—: Váyanse.

Sus amigas compartieron una última mirada de desasosiego, asintieron y dieron media vuelta. Gregory, por el contrario, se quedó. El castaño lo miró como si éste fuera un idiota, y le repitió que se fuera.

—No.

—¿Cómo qué no? Tu minuto de diferencia al nacer no te da fuero—le espetó Tony.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Si es sobre Steve, y me dirás "te lo dije bla, bla", puedes ahorrártelo.

—Es sobre Steve, pero no es lo que piensas.

Tony lo miró extrañado. Su hermano se sentó a su lado en la cama. Su actitud era muy tranquila, Tony casi podía percibir que éste podía abrazarlo en cualquier momento, para reconfortarlo. Pero, como si quisiera evitarlo, Greg, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Por qué estás molesto?—preguntó a bocajarro el mayor de los mellizos.

—¿Qué?—La pregunta era más que innecesaria para Tony.

Gregory no se inmutó y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta, pero detalló un poco más cual era su intención.

—¿Estás molesto porque tus amigos, junto con Steve, han armado esta locura? ¿O estás molesto porque esta locura, no es la fantasía que estaba en tu cabeza?

Tony lo miró, pero no tuvo palabras para responder esa pregunta. Era una pregunta valida, que no se había hecho y que, formulada de pronto, lo dejaba en blanco.

—Pienso que—continuó Gregory sin importarle el mutismo extraño y temporal de su hermano—, el engaño funcionó por una sola razón.

—¿Cuál?

—Querías ser engañado. La fantasía, la idea mágica de que Steve era un regalo de Navidad de parte de Santa te resultaba atractiva. Te atraía tanto, que quisiste creerla. Querías creerla.

"Y querías creerla, porque en el fondo de ti mismo, no te crees merecedor de algo así... de alguien así. Porque no esperabas encontrar a alguien que te gustara tanto, y al que le gustaras tanto, a menos que fuera así: por medio de la magia.

Honestamente, Tony, no te considero tan ingenuo. Pero sé lo inseguro que puedes ser sobre ti mismo."

Tony lo miró ofendido, pero algo dentro de sí, no pudo evitar sentir que, por primera vez, le daban voz.

—Tus amigos me contaron que en Navidad los llamaste reclamándoles por la broma. Lo sabías desde el principio. Pero algo pasó que te hizo cambiar de opinión, algo nubló tu pensamiento racional.

El menor de los Stark recordó que Steve lo había besado, se había comportado con naturalidad, con seguridad; le había tratado con cariño. Y sin darse cuenta, había caído cautivado por él en un solo segundo.

—Yo creo que te gustó tu regalo y preferiste dejar las cosas como estaban—se contestó Gregory—, a tener que devolverlo.

—Pues lo devuelvo ahora—murmuró obstinadamente Tony—, ¿qué me puede importar? Seguro consigo otro que me ame. Hay un tipo que se me aparece en todos lados y...

—No lo dudo—lo interrumpió Greg—. No dudo que encuentres alguien que se enamore de ti. He visto a muchos de esos por la casa y de tu mano. Pero, te aseguro que ninguno te miraba como lo hace Steve.

—¿Tú de qué maldito lado estás?

—Lo que quiero decirte, Tony, es que, sí, puede que encuentres alguien más que se enamore de ti. El punto es, ¿podrás amarle tú? ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te has enamorado, Tony?

—Dos—contestó sin dudarlo. Una, su primer amor, ese del que nadie se escapaba, un amor infantil. Y dos, Steve. No había más—. ¿Pero y si todo fue una mentira? ¿Si él también es una mentira, así como todo lo que amo de él?

—Tendrás que averiguarlo o perder la posibilidad de que todo haya sido real—Greg se encogió de hombros—. Te diré lo que yo veo. No me hace feliz decirlo, porque de alguna manera tengo ciertos celos de hermano mayor...

Tony no pudo evitar reírse, pero paró antes de que Greg le diera un puñetazo.

—Habías comenzado a amargarte—retomó Gregory—. Odiabas la Navidad, el invierno... cuando, antes, lo disfrutabas.

—¿De quién fue la culpa?

—Sí, bueno, lo admito. Y admito, también, que papá y yo somos muy pesados con que tomes enserio la empresa y te fastidiamos con asuntos de oficina que te aburren. Sumemos a eso que la familia entera te presiona para que tengas una pareja... Hemos ganado un Tony Grinch, frustrado y resentido, el cual se pasa la Navidad en un rincón tomando ponche de huevo hasta lograr embriagaste; y finge ser quien no es, para darnos un poco de gusto a los demás.

—Pues con esto ten por seguro que ese Tony regresará peor que nunca.

—Mi punto es que—Greg decidió ignorar el comentario de su hermano—, al lado de Steve, volviste. Una vez más, disfrutaste de las fiestas y reíste genuinamente; dejaste de intentar complacernos y sólo fuiste feliz. Volviste a ser el niño que siempre has sido. Cuando te vi jugar con él y mis hijos en la nieve, comprendí que había extrañado mucho a mi hermano menor, tal como él era.

Tony lo miró de hito en hito. Palabras así, jamás habían salido de la boca de Gregory, y por lo tanto, eran conmovedoramente inesperadas.

—Me gusta quien eres cuando estás con Steve. Básicamente, porque eres tú mismo—recalcó Gregory—. Es lo que puedo decir en su defensa. Ahora, me preguntas de qué lado estoy, pues estoy del lado de mi hermano, el que es feliz; no del otro.

—Greg, te abrazaría si no fuera tan raro.

El mayor de los mellizos echó a reír.

—Hay otra cosa—Gregory levantó un dedo cuando detuvo su risa—. Santa puede ser un concepto abstracto, pero existe.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Santa es, por lo general, quién o quiénes nos aman. Cuando somos niños, nadie nos ama más que nuestros padres, ellos son Santa Claus en esos primeros años. Así que lo que Pepper y los demás hicieron, Tony, no me parece una broma por completo o una burla, sino un acto de amor hacia ti.

—Claro que no, me mintieron.

—Tony, ¿qué hiciste tú para traerme aquí? ¿No mandaste a Steve a mentirle a mi madre, quien a su vez me mintió a mí? ¿No le ocultaste tus planes a Pepper? ¿No planeaste todo para que tuviera un reencuentro con ella y nos enamoramos como en la adolescencia? Lo que ellos hicieron no es para nada diferente. Buscaron para ti a la pareja correcta y te la presentaron de una manera ingeniosa—Greg le apretó el hombro amistosamente—. Tal vez, tus amigos son el verdadero Santa... y en última instancia, ¿por qué no? Quizás, si existe algún tipo de magia navideña que los inspiró. Tal vez, Steve sí es tu regalo de Navidad. 

El castaño miró a su hermano fijamente. No sabía que hacer ahora. Le gustara o no, Greg tenía buenos puntos sobre la mesa. Desvió la vista hacia sus manos, aún conservaba el blog que le había quitado a Natasha. Sus dudas, sus miedos, su enojo no se habían ido del todo; pero ya no eran viscerales. Estaba frente a la disyuntiva de tener lo que siempre había querido o renunciar ello, ¿qué debía hacer? Hojeó el blog distraídamente mientras pensaba. El dibujo de él mismo durmiendo fue lo primero que vio, pero pronto descubrió que no era el único retrato suyo. Steve se había dedicado a dibujarlo con una constancia casi obsesiva. Cuándo, dónde y cómo, había hecho esos bocetos, era un misterio. Pero ahí estaban. Dibujos de Tony leyendo, sonriendo, incluso enojado, de espaldas, vestido y sin ropa... era como un estudio de él, como si Steve quisiera plasmar cada gesto suyo eternamente en el papel.

—¿Tony?—Greg se había inquietado por su silencio.

Tony cerró el blog de golpe, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Ellos me mintieron— repitió—. Entiendo lo que dices, pero no tomaron en cuenta que de verdad me había enamorado. 

—No creo que haya pasado por su cabeza que te creyeras toda esa historia a pies juntillas.

—Lo sé, pero no es su mentira la que me importa. Honestamente, no es a ellos a quién extraño, sino...

Gregory esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¿Sino...?

El castaño le dirigió una mirada seria. No dijo nada más, y salió de la habitación dejando sobre la cama el blog de dibujo. 

***

Natasha se había resignado a que el perdón de Tony llegaría en un par de años o, tal vez, nunca; pero se sentía más mal con Steve que con él. Acurrucada en los brazos de Bucky, le hizo saber su preocupación.

—Estará bien—le tranquilizó James, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente—. Siempre lo logra.

—Es sólo que... no está bien—suspiró Natasha, sintiendo en sus ojos el chispeante picor de las lágrimas.

En ese momento, y antes de que pudiera ser consolada, tocaron a la puerta de su habitación con desesperación. Fue Bucky, quién se levantó del sofá y abrió. Tony le lanzó rayos con los ojos, pero no le dijo nada, entró y se dirigió directamente a la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde está Steve?

—¿Steve?—Nat le miró confundida.

—Sí, ¿durmió aquí o no? ¿Dónde está?

—Se fue—contestó Bucky, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Tony se giró, muy a su pesar, hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Tony lo miró con mayor atención. Ya que estaba en su habitación y relajado, el novio de Natasha, vestía más ligero. Por primera vez, Tony vio que tenía el brazo vendado, de la muñeca hasta, quizás, el hombro.

Bucky reparó en la mirada de Tony, pero no dijo nada.

—No sé a dónde fue. No nos dijo. 

—No sirves para nada— le espetó Tony. Por alguna razón seguía sintiendo unos enormes celos contra ese tipo. Proclamado como el mejor amigo de Steve, permanecería a su lado hasta el final de sus días. Y eso le quemaba por dentro. 

Bucky sonrió un tanto malevolamente. 

—Bueno, sé que hay un tren que sale a medianoche. 

Tony sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero no respondió, ni preguntó nada más, sólo apartó a James de la puerta y salió.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?— preguntó Natasha a su novio una vez que el castaño se fue.

Bucky se encogió de hombros.

—A veces, me dan ganas de ser malo.

***

Tony bajó a recepción y preguntó si Steven Rogers se había ido. La recepcionista le dijo que la habitación de éste no había sido desocupada aún, así que lo dudaba. Además, añadió, era noche vieja, y había poco trasporte a esa hora. Así, que la petición de Tony sobre conseguirle un taxi, tardaría, ya que tenía que considerar que afuera estaba nevando. Y como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, lo invitó a la fiesta que el hotel ofrecería en el comedor para todos sus huéspedes. 

El castaño pidió, aún así, el taxi. Un tanto insatisfecho se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba tomar algunas cosas, y sólo esperaba que Steve realmente no se hubiera ido. Necesitaba hablar con él, dejar las cosas claras; sus amigos, bien que mal, habían dado sus excusas, ¿pero, y él? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Steve? ¿Qué quería él?

Estaba tan ensimismado en esas cuestiones que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien. Se disculpó de manera rutinaria, pero ese con quién había chocado le sujetó del brazo. 

—¿Estás perdido?—Tony levantó la vista. Una vez más, como una maldición, ahí estaba el tipo de los audífonos. 

—Sí—contestó, esperando que eso bastara para que lo dejara en paz—, así me siento sin él.

—¿Umh? ¿Estás solo?— Quill miró a su alrededor, no estaba el tipo rubio con aura amenazante, eso era bueno—. Entonces, ven conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	22. Feliz Año Nuevo, Tony y Steve

—No, gracias.

Fue la respuesta Tony e hizo un nuevo amago por irse. Pero Quill no pareció escucharlo, y tampoco lo soltó.

—Estoy esperando a unos amigos. ¿No vienes con nosotros?

—No, no quiero.

—Será divertido. Están un poco locos... bueno, quizá muy locos, pero son divertidos.

—No, no quiero, ya te dije.

Quill fingió no escucharlo una vez más y siguió insistiendo. Hasta que Tony se cansó de decir que no y agitó su brazo bruscamente. Quill cedió, pero antes de que Tony se escabullera le sostuvo la muñeca para evitárselo.

—Espera, es víspera de Año nuevo, vamos a divertirnos. Solo por hoy...

—¡Ya te dije que no! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?!—Tony estaba al borde de la exasperación.

—Es que no sé qué me estás diciendo, no conozco en esa palabra. ¿Es inglés?

—¡La acabas de decir!—Tony contestó irritado—. ¡Suéltame ya!

—¿Por qué no quieres venir? No está tu novio y no tiene porqué saberlo.

Tony frunció el ceño, entendía lo que quería Quill, conocía esas tácticas, porque él mismo las había aplicado más de una vez. Pero, en esa ocasión, la sensación que le provocaban no era agradable. —Sólo quiero librarme de ti, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ¡suéltame, maldita sea!

Quill tuvo que soltarlo, sí o sí; algo o, más bien, alguien lo agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana. Tony escuchó como el aire escapó de sus pulmones, y vio a Steve manteniéndole quieto. Se veía más alto, más fuerte, toda su amabilidad estaba escondida en alguna parte. Pero lejos de sentirse asustado por esa violencia repentina, le pareció terriblemente sexy.

—Supongo que alguien debe enseñarte el significado de la palabra "no"—dijo Steve con una voz bastante tranquila en comparación con su lenguaje corporal.

—¡No estoy manco!—le espetó Quill, pero, evidentemente, lo había tomado por sorpresa; apenas estaba tomando aire y la sangre se le había drenado del rostro. Apretó las muñecas de Steve con las manos y le miró sombriamente.

Efectivamente, no se veía como una persona indefensa, pero Steve se veía realmente furioso.

—Ya me tienes harto—dijo éste último con esa inquietante voz grave y tranquila.

Tony tiró de la chaqueta de Steve, no quería que peleara y se metiera en algún problema.

—Steve —lo llamó—. Steve... déjalo, anda...

Lentamente, Steve cedió a la petición de Tony; soltó a Quill, quien se acomodó la ropa chasqueando la lengua y se sacudió las mangas. Miró a Tony y se encogió de hombros. Reconocía que, tal vez, se había pasado de la raya.

—Bueh— Quill desvió la vista de la pareja y decidió marcharse—, iré con mis amigos... si te aburres, estaremos en la fiesta del hotel. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme—se dirigió a Tony y le guiñó un ojo antes de dar media vuelta.

Steve apretó lo puños y había hecho amago de seguir al impertinente muchacho, pero Tony le detuvo, sujetándole el brazo. Steve no insistió en su impulso, para estar furioso y un tanto fuera de sí mismo, estaba siendo bastante sensato. Un poco de auto control, se dijo Tony, debía tenerlo cualquier militar digno de serlo, aunque quisiera hacer papilla a alguien.

Se calmaron, Steve se calmó. Tony se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón también había recibido su dosis de adrenalina. Dios, ante esa faceta del capitán, no sabía si sentirse asustado o excitado. Aunque su cuerpo sabía perfectamente hacia donde se inclinaba la balanza.

—Lo siento—dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio—. No debí...

—No importa, estaba jodiendo mucho.

Steve cabeceó y, una vez más, se quedaron en franco silencio. Tony tragó saliva. Ahora, la emoción era completamente diferente.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó.

—Fui a nuestra... tu habitación—la corrección ganó la mirada de Tony—. Pero no estabas.

Tony supuso entonces que, de alguna manera, se habían cruzado en el camino. Por ello no se habían encontrado.

—Gregory dijo que habías salido.

—¿Fuiste a buscarme?

Steve le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de nuevo—. Sé que te dije que me iría cuando tú así lo quisieras, pero quería hablar contigo una última vez.

Tony sintió un vacío angustiante extenderse por su pecho.

—Una última... —no pudo terminar, desvió la vista como reflexionando y terminó diciendo—: Ven.

***

Steve lo siguió. Volvieron a la habitación que hasta el día anterior habían compartido. Gregory ya se había ido, sobre la cama revuelta, sólo estaba el blog de dibujo. Tony abrió la puerta que daba al balcón. Hacía frío, pero no había mucho viento, así que los copos de nieve caían vertical y suavemente del cielo al piso. Ambos observaron la tenue nevada colorada por las luces doradas que veían de las ventanas del hotel. La fiesta había empezado, puesto que el murmullo de la música llegaba hasta ahí.

—Yo también fui a buscarte—pronunció Tony cuando ninguno esperaba ya que alguno hablara.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que habías dicho...

—Sí, sí... pero... ¿Sabes? Pepper y Natasha hablaron conmigo, me contaron como confabularon y demás. Se disculparon también, pero de alguna manera eso no me importa. Claro que, estoy muy molesto con todos ellos... quiero decir, al menos ellas dos tuvieron valor para hablarme, me faltan los otros dos cobardes... —dijo pensando en Rhodey y Bruce—. El caso es que me alegra que no seas como ellos.

Steve no supo que contestar a esas palabras, así que simplemente apoyó los antebrazos suavemente en el barandal de balcón. Tony, en cambio, giró ligeramente hacia él.

—Sólo dime...—dijo—. Honestamente, me importa un comino cómo es que llegaste a mi vida. Pero dime la verdad por más dura que sea...

Steve se irguió y dirigió su mirada hacia Tony, quien no pudo escapar de ella y tuvo que mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Dime... que eso de que fueras fabricado por Santa y aparecido de la nada en mi casa... dime que esa... es la única mentira en todo esto—Tony se mordió el labio inferior brevemente, había sentido que la voz amenazaba con quebrársele y respiró profundo para continuar—. Sólo quiero saber si las palabras, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias, los momentos que pasamos juntos y que me amabas... si todo eso, también, fue mentira.

Había sido inevitable, terminó llorando, sintió la traición de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Pero su contacto tibio fue sustituido rápidamente por los dedos fríos de Steve. Éste le limpió las lágrimas y acunó su rostro con ternura, como si no quisiera romper una pieza de cerámica valiosa.

—No—dijo firmemente, manteniendo la mirada—. Eso jamás pudo haber sido mentira. Nada de eso... Yo te amo, te he amado siempre.

Tony lo escuchó y cerró los ojos. Un sollozó escapó y sintió el confortable abrazo rodeándole.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Tony se apartó ligeramente de Steve y se limpió el rostro con las manos—. Pepper y Nat, me han dado sus excusas, sus cómos... pero, definitivamente, quiero saber las tuyos, porque, por la manera en la que me contaron los hechos, tú te cueces aparte.

Steve miró hacia el cielo encapotado, su perfil parecía más etéreo que de costumbre, la nieve cayendo de fondo le daba un aura diferente. Por primera vez, Tony pensó que no era real. Y eso, lo asustó.

—No sé si es así, no sé si difiero de ellos—contestó pausadamente Steve, como si se lo estuviera preguntando a sí mismo—, quiero decir, he sido parte de la mentira.

Tony se mordió el labio, y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Pero ibas a decírmelo. Estuviste a punto ¿no es así? Él día que volviste con la mejilla echa una mierda, dijiste que tenías que hablarme de algo. ¿Ibas a contármelo ahí, cierto?

—Sí.

—Y en el club, estuviste a nada de decirme quién era James... pero éste te interrumpió. ¿Cierto?

—Sí

—¿Por qué no insististe?

—Porque me habría convertido en un simple mortal.

Tony lo miró extrañado. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Creías que era alguien hecho para ti, a la medida, que era casi perfecto, producto de un Santa Claus inspirado—Steve hizo una pausa, desvió la vista, pero Tony se dio cuenta que sus ojos se habían enrojecido—. No había otra manera... Tú eres inteligente, atractivo y muy divertido, ¿qué podría tener yo para gustarte, aparte de esa supuesta magia navideña?

Tony abrió la boca para decirle que eso era una locura, Steve era todo lo que había soñado, pero éste continuó sin dejarle hablar.

—Simplemente no pude hacerlo, parecías tan feliz pensando que era así y... me amabas... sé que suena egoísta pero... no pude renunciar a ello.

—Pero Steve...

—Lo siento, sé que debí hablar y liberarte de esto. Pero quería que durara un poco más.

Steve pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y volvió a apoyarse en el barandal.

—Incluso si Natasha nos hubiera presentado de otra manera, estoy seguro que nos habríamos saludado, cruzado un par de palabras y habría sido todo. ¿Qué podría llamar tu atención de mí? Y esta idea, tan descabellada, tenía algo que las demás ideas no: un pequeño margen de posibilidad. Existía un porcentaje de probabilidad pequeño, muy pequeño, minúsculo, de que lo creyeras. Todos decían que no lo harías, que me echarías de tu casa en un santiamén. Y yo sólo quería ser parte de tu vida por un instante, llamarme tu novio y besarte una sola vez, antes de que me patearas lejos...

—¿Por eso me besaste casi de inmediato?

Steve asintió. —Estaba preparado para que me mandaras al diablo, pero no para lo contrario. Fue una sorpresa para mí, para todos...

Tony suspiró. —Creo que debo escuchar a Greg más seguido.

Steve frunció el ceño, al no comprender. Tony rió un poco para sí mismo antes de continuar.

—Creo que tienes razón, Steve. Si Natasha nos hubiera presentado de otra manera, nos habríamos saludado, cruzado un par de palabras y eso sería todo. Jamás me hubiera atrevido a coquetear contigo, aunque definitivamente, me habrías gustado un montón; me habrías parecido demasiado inalcanzable. Tienes todo lo que podría gustarme, pero yo ¿cómo podría llegar a gustarte?

—Espera—el ceño de Steve se contrajo con mayor extrañeza—, ¿de qué estás hablando? Todo mundo se enamoraría de ti... ¿Cómo podrías no gustarme?

Tony tomó aire profundamente.

—No soy como piensan, les gusta lo que aparento ser. No soy tan seguro como creen, ni tan genial todo el tiempo. Les gusta el Tony Stark ingenioso y sarcástico. Pero, una vez que conocen un poco de mi verdadero yo, simplemente se alejan. Y realmente no me importa, sé que soy alguien difícil de tratar. Pero tú... tú sabes cuán caprichoso soy, que tan rápido puedo enfurecerme, que tan fastidioso y que tan infantil puedo ser. Has visto cosas no muy agradables de mí... tú me has visto tal como soy y aun así, me has amado. Para mí, eso no sería posible si tu fueras un ser humano común... tenías que ser un regalo de Santa Claus, debías ser magia pura, porque sólo así me podía explicar que quisieras permanecer a mi lado.

—Tony...

—No somos tan diferentes, Steve. Nos sentíamos de la misma forma sin saberlo. Somos igual de idiotas.

Ambos rieron ante esa conclusión y miraron la nieve caer después, en silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo Steve casi en voz baja.

—Sí.

—¿Habrías ido con él?

Tony rió suavemente. — ¿Con Quill? ¿Estás celoso?

Steve no contestó, sólo apretó la mandíbula, y fue suficiente para Tony.

—Él es como yo—dijo Tony—, o como era yo, antes de conocerte. Reconozco a los de mi clase, ¿sabes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es un cazador. Sólo está buscando una presa que lo conforte por la noche—Tony se encogió de hombros—. Nunca lo tomé en serio, de hecho, su insistencia me estaba resultando muy molesta. No, no habría ido con él, estaba esperando un taxi para ir a buscarte a la estación del tren.

—¿La estación del tren? ¿Por qué iría a la estación del tren?

—¡Yo qué sé! Tu amiguito me dio a entender que te irías en el tren de la media noche.

—¿Bucky?

—Sí, ese tarado—Steve levantó las cejas sorprendido un poco por el insulto. Tony bufó y tras eso, se calmó un poco—. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿Estás celoso?

—¿No te habías dado cuenta, Steve? En serio, que eres lento.

—Lo siento—se tragó la risa que aquello le había provocado y contestó—. Somos amigos, Tony, eso es todo. Es mi hermano, aunque no lo sea de sangre, es así como lo considero. Además, él está muy enamorado de Nat; y yo, lo estoy de ti.

Aventuró una caricia breve en la mejilla del castaño, quien no se apartó y lo miró tranquilamente, sin rastro de furia en sus pupilas.

—¿Lo estás?... No, espera... —sacudió la cabeza, se había dicho que le sacaría toda la información que pudiera, y no se dejaría seducir tan rápidamente—Entonces, ¿por qué se la pasaban secreteándose todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué te buscaba tanto? Greg escuchó que te decía que volvieras con él.

Fue el turno de Steve de tomar aire.

—¿Recuerdas el día que volví de una misión?—Tony asintió—. Bueno, se trató de un rescate. En mi ausencia le pidieron a Bucky que llevara a una unidad, pero las cosas salieron mal.

—Lo dicho, no sirve para nada—murmuró Tony, pero Steve fingió no escucharlo.

—Bucky había logrado llevar a la unidad a un lugar relativamente seguro, el problema fue que no podían salir. El hecho es que, al final lo logramos. Bucky casi pierde el brazo y por ello se retraso el viaje hacia aquí con Natasha; tenía una cita en el hospital.

—Pero aún no me dices lo que quiero—ahora sabía a qué "rescate" se había referido Carol el día que, ésta, conoció a Steve.

—Bueno, a pesar de que completamos el rescate y regresar a nuestras vacaciones; nuestro jefe, el director Fury, insistía en que volviéramos. Como yo desactive mi teléfono, molestaba a Bucky, pidiéndole asesorías una y otra vez. Anoche, le mandó unos planos y le pidió con urgencia que me pidiera mi opinión sobre su plan de ataque—Steve tamborileó los dedos en el borde del barandal—. Supongo que tendré que dar mis vacaciones por concluidas y volver al trabajo cuanto antes.

Tony lo había escuchado en silencio, las piezas que habían quedado sueltas y que él había ignorado, porque así le convenía, empezaban a acomodarse en su lugar con suavidad. Era una sensación agradable poder hablar así con él, y desenredar todos los nudos con tranquilidad.

—De eso nada—dijo Tony autoritariamente—, aún no puedes irte—y añadió más para sí—: Le diré a Gregory que en el próximo contrato con SHIELD ponga como condición que tus misiones tienen que ser tales, que no ten lleven mucho tiempo y duermas en casa a salvo.

Steve le dirigió una mirada un tanto azorada.

—¿Dijiste "casa"?

—Sí, la vida de soltero, dónde podías hacer y deshacer a tu antojo, se te terminó.

—¿Estás diciendo que eliges quedarte a mi lado, Tony?

—De verdad que eres lento.

Steve sonrió y no le dio tiempo a Tony de decir más, lo abrazó con fuerza. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Tony, correspondió y escondió el rostro en el pecho del rubio. Así estaba bien. Así podía quedarse por horas, y olvidarlo todo.

Abajo, en el comedor del hotel, la música se había detenido, alguien pidió atención en el micrófono, la cuenta regresiva estaba por comenzar.

—Pero ni creas que saldrás inerme y sin castigo por ocultarme la verdad—murmuró Tony desde su cómodo lugar—, te quedas sin sexo hasta nuevo aviso—sentenció.

Steve rió por lo bajo y aceptó su castigo obedientemente.

—¿Pero puedo dormir aquí?—dijo aflojando el abrazo, para poder mirarle.

Tony tardó en responder, más por molestar, que por que no tuviera una respuesta. Debía aceptar que las dos noches que pasó sin Steve, una cuando tuvo esa misión suya y esta ocasión, su despertar había sido de lo más amargo. Era un poco intimidante que hubiese bastado una semana para necesitar tanto de alguien.

—Está bien, pero usa calcetines porque tienes los pies fríos.

Steve sonrió.

—Dios, te amo tanto—dijo y antes de que Tony pudiera hacer algo para negarse, lo besó.

Diez segundos después, aún unidos por esa muestra de cariño, se sobresaltaron al escuchar un estallido a sus espaldas  
Diez segundos después, aún unidos por esa muestra de cariño, se sobresaltaron al escuchar un estallido a sus espaldas. Se separaron y voltearon, sólo para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que el hotel había preparado para recibir el Año Nuevo, al parecer la nieve que caía no era suficiente como para evitar que estallaran e iluminaran el cielo maravillosamente.

Tony se dejó cautivar por esas luces y se preguntó vagamente si sus amigos lo estarían viendo. Con ellos, arreglaría cuentas después, los perdonaría, sí, después de todo sin ellos no tendría esa mano sujetando la suya en ese momento. Pero, los haría sufrir un poco con el látigo de su desprecio. Que le rogaran un poco, ¿por qué no? También, pensó en Gregory y en lo buen hermano que resultó ser en el momento preciso, algo inesperado, pero sumamente agradable, un verdadero milagro decembrino. Deseó para él un feliz divorcio y cruzó los dedos, para que se le hiciera tener de cuñada a Pepper, con todo, seguía siendo su favorita. Pero lo que más deseó fueron los días que estaban por llegar.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Steve.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Tony. Estoy feliz de que comenzar este año a tu lado.

—El primero de muchos, capsicle—Tony sonrió—. ¡Estás helado! Entremos.

***

Steve cerró la puerta del balcón y de inmediato sintió alivió en sus mejillas. Ciertamente, tenía muy fríos los dedos, así que se frotó las manos y exhaló en ellas para infundirles calor.

—Tengo hambre—dijo Tony—, pero toda la comida debe estar en la jodida fiesta de abajo.

—Podemos bajar, si quieres.

Tony suspiró, no quería estar con la multitud, así que antes de hacer eso, propuso probar suerte con el servicio a la habitación. Tal vez, después del brindis por el año nuevo, los abrazos y demás, volverían al trabajo. Había que esperar un poco de todas maneras, así que se tumbó en la cama a hojear, una vez más, el blog de dibujo de Steve.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me admiro.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, para admíralo también.

—Oye, Steve...

—¿Mmh?

—Aún tengo un cabo suelto que quiero que me ayudes a atar.

—¿De qué se trata?

Tony no volteó a verlo, siguió hojeando el blog, aunque realmente no le prestaba atención. Su pregunta, por alguna razón, lo ponía nervioso.

—Has dicho, en más de una ocasión, que me has amado siempre. ¿Cómo puede ser eso, si me conociste el día que me obligaron a sentarme en tus piernas y pedirte un regalo?

Steve aguantó, tanto como pudo, una sonrisa.

—Ya te contaron lo de Santa, eh.

—Ajá—Tony detuvo su quehacer y levantó la vista—. ¿Me conociste ese día?

—Nop.

—Entonces, ¿fue como le dijiste a papá y me viste cuando fui a hacer una consulta a SHIELD?

Steve se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo un gesto travieso con ello.

—No, tampoco.

Tony frunció el ceño y se acodó en el colchón para poder, después, incorporarse.

—¿Entonces no me viste en SHIELD?

—Si te vi, de lejos. Pero esa consulta la hiciste después del evento de Santa, un par de días antes de Nochebuena, ¿recuerdas?

El castaño hizo memoria. Sí, recordaba.

—Te volví a ver ahí, y fue cuando cedí a las peticiones de los demás. Simplemente, pensé que quería que fueras mi novio, aunque fuera por un segundo.

—Pero, si no fue ahí, ni en el centro comercial, ¿dónde me conociste?

Steve no contestó de inmediato. Bajó de la cama y buscó su equipaje. De su mochila de viaje sacó la ropa que aún tenía ahí, hasta que encontró un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo. Era un objeto de forma circular, que cabía en su mano perfectamente y se la tendió a Tony.

—¿Qué es?—dijo éste al tiempo que desenvolvía aquella cosa, sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Dijiste que si lo agitaba, se encendería. Y que, entonces, no debía preocuparme por la oscuridad.

Tony lo escuchó con la vista fija en el objeto desenvuelto. Era, efectivamente, circular, con varias celdas rodeando unas más grandes en forma de triángulo. Hace años, que no lo veía.

—Es... es...—balbuceó mirando alternativamente al objeto y a Steve.

—Un reactor cinético... algo así... la verdad no te entendí mucho cuando me diste las especificaciones técnicas. La ciencia no es lo mío—explicó Steve.

Tony tragó saliva.

—Imposible—dijo, se puso de pie con el reactor en las manos y caminó en círculos—. No...esto... Maldita sea... Steve, esto... que... no puede ser... tanto tiempo...

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre, pero jamás olvidaría tus ojos. Supe que eras tú cuando te tuve cerca y pediste tu regalo de Navidad.

Tony se detuvo y lo miró de hito en hito con la boca abierta. Los ojos, pensó, él también había visto algo en los ojos de Steve cuando lo encontró en su sala, algo más aparte del hermoso color que tanto le había fascinado.

—¿Tony?—el silencio del castaño le intrigó—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Carajo... sí... pasa que... que...

Sin previo aviso, saltó hacia Steve y se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas.

—¡¡Sí eres mi regalo de Navidad!!

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¿Les sorprendió que este fuera el final?  
> Bueno, lo es y no lo es. Termina esta parte lineal. Pero, este fic tiene planeados 25 capítulos, como el 25 de diciembre es Navidad... Así que quedan tres capítulos más: un epilogo y dos extras . 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	23. Epílogo. Una Navidad pasada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Estrellita en la frente para quién adivine quién era "Santa" 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Tony despertó sobre su estómago y la mejilla hundida en la almohada. Se talló un ojo e hizo un mohín. Su castigo hacia Steve, que prometía ser largo y doloroso, duro menos de media hora después de decirlo. Simplemente, no había podido aguantar las ganas de estar con él. Suspiró, se incorporó un poco y giró hacia Steve, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Aún no amanecía, pero incluso en la penumbra, Tony pudo distinguir perfectamente su rostro. Sonrió y, lentamente, para no despertarlo, se sentó en el colchón. En su mesa de noche había quedado el reactor. Tony lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo agitó. Casi de inmediato, las placas adquirieron un brillante color azul-verdoso. Y eso ensanchó la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro.

Nunca lo olvidaría.

***

—¡Dámelo, Gregory!

Tony corría detrás de su hermano por las distintas habitaciones de la casa de Manhattan. Debido a los negociosos de su padre, ese año se quedarían en Nueva York.

—¿Qué se supone qué es?—preguntó Gregory poniendo el invento de su hermano fuera de su alcance con sólo estirar el brazo hacia el cielo; para ese entonces ya era más alto que Tony.

—No lo entenderías, porque eres un idiota—le espetó Tony, al tiempo que daba un salto para alcanzar dicho objeto—. ¡Dámelo!

—¡No!—Gregory le mostró la lengua a manera de burla, pero en cuanto lo hizo recibió un zape de Howard y se la mordió. Al mismo tiempo, soltó lo que le había quitado a Tony y éste lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Dejen de tontear—advirtió Howard—. Es hora de irnos, pónganse las chaquetas y vayan con Jarvis.

Gregory se sobó la nuca y si hubiera podido, también, lo hubiera hecho con su lengua; se dispuso a obedecer, no sin antes, lanzar una mirada asesina a su hermano menor. Tony se encogió de hombros y persiguió a su papá por la sala.

—¡Papá!—le gritó—. ¡Papá mira lo que hice!

Howard se observó en el espejo encima de la chimenea y se acomodó la corbata.

—Ahora no, Tony, tenemos prisa.

—Pero, papá mira, es un reactor cinético.

—Ajá— Howard, bajó la vista hacia su hijo, quien había puesto en acción su invento, pero no reparó en el objeto, se limitó a revolverle el cabello—. Ponte la chaqueta, Tony—repitió.

—Produce luz sin baterías—Tony volteó a ver a su papá, pero éste ya había caminado a otro punto de la habitación—. ¡Papá! ¡Mira, yo lo hice solo! ¡Papá!

—¡Tony, por Dios, ve a ponerte la chaqueta! ¡Vamos tarde!

Howard le dirigió una mirada severa y caminó hacia la entrada.

—¡Date prisa!

Tony se quedó en el medio del corredor con los hombros gachos. Molesto y un tanto triste, le dio una patada al suelo.

—Joven, Tony—Jarvis, su mayordomo, se acercó a él con su chamarra bajo el brazo—. Es hora de irnos.

Tony lo miró ceñudo.

—Jarv... ¿por qué papá no me quiere?

—Claro que lo quiere, joven.

—No me hace caso

—Es porque hoy está muy ocupado.

—Siempre lo está—Tony hizo un puchero—. Dijo que nos llevaría a patinar, pero al final no iremos ¿verdad?

—Claro que iremos, el señor tiene prisa—Jarvis le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta—, porque primero los llevara al Central Park y, después, irá a dar su discurso—Jarvis le sonrió y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden en su atuendo—. ¿Qué inventó está vez, joven Tony?

Tony levantó la vista y le sonrió emocionado, al tiempo que le mostraba su disco azulado. Jarvis era, a menudo, él único que mostraba interés real por sus inventos.

—Si lo agitas, se prende como una lámpara; ¡pero no necesita baterías!

—Vaya—Jarvis analizó el reactor por todos lados—, eso parece muy ahorrativo.

Tony asintió.

—Jarvis—María Stark bajó en ese momento, llevaba puesto un abrigo largo y sus mejores pendientes. Tony comprendió que ni ella ni su padre patinarían con él y con Greg—. Por favor, lleve a los niños al auto.

—Sí, señora—Jarvis le devolvió el reactor a Tony, quien lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y luego, le dio la mano a su mayordomo.

***

Central Park estaba atestado. En la pista de hielo de uno de los lagos, las personas iban y venían deslizándose suavemente por la superficie pulida. Jarvis ayudó a los niños a ponerse los patines y los acompañó en la pista. Mientras tanto, María y Howard los observaban al margen del lago.

Al principio, todo iba bien, Jarvis le dio libertad a los mellizos de andar a sus anchas, después de todo, ya sabían patinar; pero mantenía un ojo sobre ellos, mientras él mismo disfrutaba un poco de la actividad.

A Gregory le dolía aún el golpe que había recibido de su padre y seguía de cerca a su hermano en busca de venganza. En una de las vueltas a la pista alcanzó a ver el disco sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos de Tony. Se acercó lo suficiente y lo hurtó con rapidez. Tony sintió el movimiento, pero no reaccionó a tiempo. Su hermano lo adelantó y sopeso el disco en una mano frente a él, al tiempo que lo miraba con cierto aire burlón.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué es?—dijo y se adelantó un poco en la pista, entre las personas.

—¡Gregory!—Tony lo siguió —. ¡Dámelo!

—¿Para qué sirve?—Gregory se detuvo de nuevo y levantó el disco con una de sus manos—. Podemos jugar hockey con él, no le veo otra utilidad.

—¡Basta, Greg, no lo rompas!—Tony tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia. Odiaba tanto cuando su hermano le hacía cosas así.

—Juguemos—Gregory le sonrió maliciosamente, y amenazó con dejar caer el disco desde lo alto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tony lo empujó y cayó de nalgas en el hielo, apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando su hermano pequeño le quitó el disco de las manos—. ¡Tony!

Se levantó como pudo y lo siguió furioso por la pista. Tenía las piernas más largas, y aunque Tony iba muy rápido, logró alcanzarlo. Lo empujó con fuerza. Tony tropezó y perdió el equilibrio. Como llevaba el disco en una mano y no quería romperlo, soló uso su mano libre para evitar darse de cara contra el hielo, pero no resultó como hubiera querido; cayó mal. Su brazo se dobló y resbaló, su rostro dio contra el hielo y se deslizó sobre éste quemándose la piel. Entonces, cuando se quedó quieto sobre la pista, sintió un dolor terrible recorrerle del brazo al resto del cuerpo, así como una terrible ardor en la mejilla. Gritó de dolor y las lágrimas saltaron de inmediato.

Jarvis corrió hacia él.

—¡Me duele, Jarv! ¡Me duele!—gritó a lágrima viva.

—No mueva el brazo, joven Tony.

—¡Me duele!

Jarvis lo levantó con cuidado, al no ver otra alternativa; y lo llevó fuera de la pista.

Tony, a pesar del dolor, en ningún momento soltó su reactor.

***

Las lágrimas no cesaron, hasta que llegaron al hospital. El médico le puso un calmante y le tomaron radiografías. Tenía una fractura y una fisura bastante aparatosa, afortunadamente no había sido expuesta y podían recolocar sus huesos e inmovilizarlos con yeso. No parecía necesitar operación.

Desde su habitación, Tony escuchó a su padre regañar a Gregory.

—Por su jueguito, llegaré tarde al discurso—le oyó decir—. Ahora, Jarvis te llevará a casa, ¿me oyes?

—¿Ya no iremos a cenar hamburguesas?—preguntó Gregory.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y quiero que te disculpes con tu hermano en cuanto llegue a casa!

María entró, entonces, en la habitación de Tony, donde terminaban de ponerle una gasa en la herida de su mejilla.

—Tony, tu padre y yo iremos al compromiso pactado.

—¿No se quedaran conmigo?

—Perdona cariño—Negó su madre—. Jarvis llevará a Greg a casa, ya no te molestará. ¿Podrás quedarte solito, mientras tanto? Estarás bien, sólo te pondrán el yeso.

—Sí, mamá—resignado, bajó la vista hacia su regazo.

María le sonrió y le acarició brevemente la barbilla. —Ese es mi niño—le besó en la mejilla sana—. Jarvis vendrá por ti, pórtate bien.

Sin más, lo dejó sólo con la enfermera, quien ya recogía su instrumental; Jarvis también entró para asegurarle que no tardaría, sólo dejaría a sus padres en el evento y a Gregory en casa, para volver después, por él.

—Joven Tony, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

Tony negó, pero se arrepintió. —¿Mi reactor?— se lo habían quitado para tómarle las radiografías.

Jarvis le entregó el objeto y le sonrió amablemente.

—Jarvis...

—¿Sí, joven Tony?

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere?

—¿Qué dice, joven? Por supuesto que lo quieren.

Tony negó apretando el disco.

—No es verdad. Tal vez, mamá, un poco. Pero Papá me ignora y Gregory me molesta cada vez que puede.

—El señor siempre está muy atareado, pero le aseguro que lo quiere mucho. Y el joven Gregory sólo se comporta como un hermano mayor normal. Ya verá que, las cosas mejoraran cuando madure.

Tony se sorbió la nariz y sintió el picor creciente de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡No, no es cierto! Hoy es Navidad y ha sido una porquería. Se supone que todos se quieren en Navidad, pero yo no les importo.

Jarvis bajó la mirada.

—Ni siquiera Santa Claus me quiere—continuó Tony y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que si podía mover—. No me trajo lo que le pedí y este año intenté ser un niño bueno, Jarvis, en serio.

—A veces, Santa se equivoca, joven Tony. Tiene muchos niños que atender. ¿Qué fue lo que le pidió que no le trajo?

Tony dudó un poco en decirlo, no era un pedido muy común, puesto que no se trataba de un juguete. Volvió a sorberse la nariz antes responder.

—Alguien que me quisiera...—murmuró—... yo quería un amor para Navidad.

Jarvis sintió un nudo en la garganta y le abrazó suavemente para no testerear su brazo herido.

—No se preocupe, joven Tony—le sonrió—. Usted tiene mucho amor, sólo que, a veces, las personas no saben expresarlo. Y algún día, joven, llegará un amor que sea completamente suyo. Llegará tarde o temprano, mientras tanto, debe saber que es muy querido, todo el mundo lo quiere. Yo lo quiero mucho, como si fuera mi hijo.

Tony le miró y le sonrió un poquito. 

***

El acomodo de sus huesos le dolió, pero el analgésico que le habían inyectado aminoró todo. Después vino el enyesado, se tardaron un poco, así que una vez que terminó, el médico consideró que lo mejor era que descansara un poco, hasta que llegaran por él. Le dejaron ahí, esperando que durmiera. Pero Tony no podía estar más despierto y se aburrió pronto. Además, tenía hambre. Estaba atardeciendo y su última comida había sido el almuerzo.

Se incorporó de la cama y se asomó por la puerta. El pasillo estaba prácticamente solo, era Navidad y pensó que, incluso, las enfermeras y médicos de guardia debían tener una pequeña celebración en alguna parte. Miró a ambos lados y salió del cuarto con su reactor en la mano.

Decidió buscar una máquina expendedora y comprarse alguna golosina, por suerte, Jarvis le había dejado algunas monedas. No tardó mucho en encontrar un máquina expendedora, pero ésta estaba siendo atacada por un falso Santa Claus.

—¡Porquería!—lo escuchó decir, al tiempo que pateaba la máquina.

Era un Santa un poco desaliñado; llevaba la casaca entreabierta y se había quitado el gorro, además, se paraba desgarbadamente. Tony lo observó a la distancia, pero fue descubierto. Santa lo notó y silbó suavecito.

—Oye—le dijo—, ¿no podrías meter tu mano y sacarme unas gomitas?

Tony le miró ceñudo y negó.

—Mis padres dicen que no hable ni le haga favores a extraños.

—Pero yo no soy extraño, soy Santa— el hombre se acarició su falsa panza, pero al ver que Tony no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso hacia él volvió a silbar desanimado—. Bueno, ¿qué tal una moneda? ¿No tienes una? A los extraños se les puede dar limosna ¿o no?

Tony dudó, pero considerando que era Navidad, y aunque ésta había sido un asco con él, decidió ser generoso. Dejó el reactor cuidadosamente en una banca y se buscó las monedas. Santa se acercó a él, al ver que estaba dispuesto a darle una moneda.

—¿Qué es esa cosa, eh?

—Un reactor cinético. Así lo nombré.

—Ah, ¿tú lo hiciste?

—Sí—Tony le tendió la moneda—. Tome.

—Oh, gracias—Santa metió la moneda en la máquina—. Has sido un niño bueno, Santa te dará un regalo.

—Santa nunca me trae lo que quiero.

—No serás bueno—el hombre se inclinó para sacar su golosina y se frotó las manos con anticipación.

—¡Sí lo soy!

—Mmh—Santa lo miró y comenzó a comer su dulce—...¿Qué te pasó?

—Mi hermano me tiró.

—Vaya, qué mal hermano.

Tony no respondió a eso.

—¿Qué le pediste a Santa? Cuéntame, soy su embajador aquí en el hospital, tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti.

Tony negó.

— Pediste algo que no necesita ser obsequiado, ¿eh?— abrió la bolsa de gomitas mientras miraba a Tony atentamente, como si quisiera leer su mente—. Vaya... ¿sabes? Lo tendrás de una u otra manera, no quieras adelantarte, eres muy joven—masticó su golosina con calma y se rascó la cabeza—. Pero has sido bueno conmigo...

En ese momento, un niño como de la edad de Tony, o quizás más pequeño, llegó dando saltitos, llevaba unos audífonos en las orejas y tarareaba una canción.

—Papá—dijo—, ya me aburrí, vámonos.

—Ya, ya voy—dijo el falso Santa—. Aún me falta un regalo que entregar, muchacho. Bueno, estoy pensándolo—con su dedo meñique se limpió un diente, al tiempo que ponía cara pensativa—. Ah, te presento a Tony.

—Hey—dijo el niño y saludó haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

Tony cabeceó, todo eso era muy extraño.

—¿Entregaste lo que te pedí?—le preguntó Santa al niño.

—Sí, y tú te estas comiendo mis dulces favoritos, ¡quiero!

—No estabas aquí para robarlos por mí, son todos míos.

—¡No es justo!

Santa rió y le dio lo que sobraba.

—Oye, niño—se dirigió a Tony—, los dulces aquí se acabaron. ¿Tienes hambre, verdad?

Tony asintió.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? ¿Por qué no vas por allá?—Ese extraño Santa le señaló un pasillo—. Tercera habitación a la izquierda.

Tony lo miró ceñudo. El hombre tiró del otro niño, y éste lo siguió sin dejar de comer y sin mirar atrás. Tony se asomó a la máquina expendedora, comprobó que no había nada en ella. Miró hacia el pasillo señalado. Empezaba a oscurecer y se veía un poco tétrico, pero la promesa de comida era tentadora. Recogió su reactor y caminó hacia dónde el Santa le había dicho.

Sería, noches después , que Tony, al recordar ese evento (adulto ya y con Steve a su lado), se percataría de un detalle: él no le había dicho su nombre a ese hombre.

***

Tercera habitación a la izquierda. Eso no parecía una cocina o algo así. Había más camas ahí, pero sólo había un ocupante. Tony se dio cuenta de que era un niño como él. Estaba recostado en las almohadas con el rostro vuelto hacia la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver al Sol poniéndose. Tony se acercó cautelosamente.

—Hola, disculpa...—lo llamó.

El muchacho giró el rostro lentamente y le miró con curiosidad. Era un niño delgado, rubio y tenía unas ojeras ligeramente marcadas alrededor de sus ojos azules. Tony se sorprendió, jamás había visto un color de ojos tan bonito y que fuera tan evidente incluso en la distancia.

—Hola—dijo el chico.

—Estoy... estoy buscando la cocina—dijo Tony.

—¿Te refieres a la cafetería?—contestó el niño—. Esa está abajo.

—Ah—Tony bajó la vista decepcionado; para su vergüenza, en ese momento, resonaron sus tripas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Tony asintió. Entonces, el chico se sentó en su cama y de la mesita que tenía a un lado sacó una bolsa de galletas navideñas y se la tendió.

—Toma, yo no tengo apetito.

Tony dudó un momento, pero las galletas se veían deliciosas, así que se guardó el reactor en el bolsillo del pantalón y sentó en la silla con la bolsa de galletas en el regazo, a un lado de la cama de aquel niño de ojos tan bonitos.

—Gracias—dijo al primer mordisco.

El chico le sonrió suavemente. Tony no había visto una sonrisa tan linda en su vida, así que correspondió de manera torpe y nerviosa.

—¿Estás solo?—preguntó el castaño.

—Sí—contestó el chico.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Me dio pulmonía. Tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que esté completamente curado. ¿Y tú?

—Me caí y me rompí el brazo—Tony le mostró su brazo enyesado—. Y me raspé la mejilla—señaló su cachete medio inflamado y con un parche. 

—¿Estabas jugando?

Tony le contó que se había peleado con su hermano, pero lo contó de forma tal que el muchacho rió y Tony con él. De esa manera, el evento que lo había llevado ahí, perdió peso, al menos en ese momento. 

—¿Tú también estás solo?—preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, pero vendrán por mí. Tengo cena de Navidad con mi familia.

—¡Qué bien!

—Ni tanto, ha sido la peor Navidad de mi vida.

El chico le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa pareció un poco triste. —Yo no tendré visitas hoy... aparte de ti, claro. Tú al menos estarás con tu familia.

—¿Y tú mamá? —Tony supuso que tenía una.

—Trabajando—Tony le ofreció una galleta, pero el chico la rechazó educadamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

—No sé.

—¿Cuánto llevas?

—Casi una semana.

—¿No te aburres?

—Mucho.

Ambos rieron.

—Pero un amigo mío me trae cosas para leer, así se me pasa el tiempo más rápido—le explicó—. Sólo en la noche no puedo leer, apagan las luces y es cuando de verdad me aburro; tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño.

Tony lo escuchó mientras comía. Él entendía el fastidio que era que lo mandaran a dormir cuando estaba en medio de algo bueno. Dejó las galletas en la mesita, se limpió la mano en el pantalón y, entonces, le mostró su reactor.

—Si lo agitas—le dijo—, se encenderá. Y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la oscuridad.

Le tendió el disco y el muchacho lo sujetó con ambas manos.

—Pruébalo, anda—lo instó Tony, entusiasmado. 

El chico asintió y agitó el disco. Una luz azul-verdosa le iluminó el rostro.

—Combina con tus ojos—comentó Tony—, y lo mejor es que no necesita baterías.

—¡Es genial!—el muchacho le sonrió.

—Yo lo hice, es un reactor cinético, produce luz a partir del movimiento de las partículas en su interior. Dura bastante, pero se va apagando, cuando eso pase sólo tienes que moverlo de nuevo.

—Eres un inventor, eso es increíble.

—¿Tú crees? Ni mi papá ni mi hermano lo creen mucho.

—Pues se equivocan, eres muy inteligente. No les hagas caso.

—Gracias—Tony sonrió ampliamente—, puedes quedártelo.

—¿En serio?—los ojos del muchacho se colorearon de un azul más intenso, como si eso fuera posible.

—Sí.

—¡Gracias! Lo cuidaré mucho. Eres muy amable.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Cambiaron de tema. Aquel niño era muy tranquilo, amable, era fácil hablar con él. Y de pronto, Tony le estaba contando sobre sus proyectos futuros. Sobre construir un súpertraje de superhéroe como los de los cómics, o un avión que surcara los cielos como una isla flotante. Le contó que quería ser ingeniero para, también, hacer robots. El chico le respondió cada cosa, e incluso tenía referencias de ciencia ficción de sus lecturas, que compartió con Tony, y a las que éste respondía entusiasmado.

Se hizo de noche mientras estaba ahí, a lado de su amigo anónimo. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar su nombre ni dar el suyo, era como si no necesitara hacerlo, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Todo fluía con facilidad.

Hasta que llegaron por él, para llevarlo a casa.

—¿Joven Tony?—la voz de Jarvis llegó desde el pasillo, su mayordomo debía estar buscándolo.

—Tengo que irme—dijo Tony al tiempo que abandonaba su asiento

—Qué lástima—dijo el chico—, me estaba divirtiendo.

—Yo también—a Tony se le había olvidado el escozor en su mejilla y su brazo fracturado.

Se sonrieron, se miraron en silencio por un breve instante.

—Joven Tony, al fin lo encontré—Jarvis se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

Tony volteó a verlo, asintió para decirle que esperara ahí un poco. Volvió su vista hacia su amigo.

—¿Puedo venir a verte mañana?—preguntó.

—Sí—su nuevo amigo asintió vehementemente—, por favor, ven.

Tony esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias por las galletas.

—Gracias a ti—el muchacho correspondió a su sonrisa y agitó el reactor—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Tony retrocedió de espaldas hasta la puerta, le dio una última mirada y, luego, le tendió la mano a Jarvis.

***

—Eras tú—Tony había vuelto a contemplar el rostro durmiente de Steve.

Afuera, el cielo ya clareaba y se sentía el frío de la madrugada.

No había ido a verlo al día siguiente; sus padres no lo dejaron, le dijeron algo sobre tener compromisos en familia. Tampoco al día siguiente lo dejaron ir; y para cuando le pidió el favor a Jarvis de llevarlo a visitar al niño de los ojos bonitos, éste ya había sido dado de alta. Regresó a su casa habitual para Año nuevo, pero se sintió bastante desolado durante la celebración. Y poco a poco, el mal recuerdo de su fractura se hizo más patente. Con el paso de los años se volvió indiferente respecto a las fiestas y se convirtió en un Grinch.

No había vuelto a pensar en ese suceso. Con el tiempo se resignó a nunca volver a ver al chico al que le había regalado el reactor. Pero, desde entonces, se pasó la vida buscando a ese niño en sus conquistas. En cierta forma, pensó, había sido por eso que empezó a decir que le atraían los hombres. 

Aquel Santa mugroso y de malos modales, reflexionó Tony, había dicho cosas extrañas. Ya era extraño por sí mismo, pero, en retrospectiva, tenía que aceptar que había algo un poco milagroso en su aparición. En esa Navidad tan fea, le había dado una pequeña felicidad, aunque la había perdido muy pronto. 

Pero siempre había deseado enamorarse como en esa ocasión. Así, de la nada, como si fuera magia.

Jarvis tuvo razón, con el tiempo, las cosas en su casa mejoraron. Su padre trabajó menos los años siguientes y Tony descubrió lo mucho que tenía en común con él. Eran tan parecidos que a veces se sacaban de quicio uno al otro, pero a Tony no le importaba demasiado que, por ejemplo, Howard mostrara gran simpatía por Steve. Con Gregory, al parecer, estaban en buen camino para ser un par de hermanos sólidos y capaces de apoyarse mutuamente, sin competir obstinada e innecesariamente. Sus amigos... bueno, eran idiotas, pero lo querían muy a su manera. Había mucho por lo que sentirse feliz y en lo que no había reparado. Milagro o no, destino o coincidencia, regalo de Santa o de sus amigos, esa Navidad volvió a ver a su primer y, seguramente, único amor. 

Pensando en ello, sonrió y con la punta del dedo tocó muy suavemente la punta de la nariz de Steve.

—Sin querer, le mentí a Gregory—murmuró—; le dije que me había enamorado dos veces en mi vida. Pero en realidad, sólo ha sido una.

Steve se movió en sueños y lo abrazó. Tony sonrió. 

—Que sea nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo, mi amor? 

La luz dorada del Sol se coló por las cortinas de la ventana y el balcón. Anunciaba tiempos felices.


	24. Extra. Una Navidad futura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Dos años después.

23 de Diciembre 

Bruce y Rhodey seguían a pocos pasos a Tony, y cargaban varias bolsas de compras con ambas manos. Si hacían cierta comparación, se habrían encontrado con que la faceta compraholica de Tony era peor que la de sus amigas; ir de compras con él era tortura. En circunstancias normales, se habrían negado a acompañarlo, pero esas no eran circunstancias normales.

Tony seguía cobrándoles la broma que le hicieron. Una broma que, definitivamente, había salido mejor para él (no devolvió el regalo ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo) que para ellos. El castaño perdonó rápidamente a Pepper, porque todos sabían que la quería de cuñada; luego, a Natasha, porque no podía estar molesto con quién escogió a su regalo; y por último, a ellos dos y eso de ser perdonados era un decir. Tony estaba furioso porque ambos se habían escondido en las faldas de Pepper y no fueron capaces de ir a hablar con él inmediatamente. Sin embargo, de los dos, Bruce era el menos castigado, básicamente, porque Tony lo adoraba. Con Rhodey la cosa no era tan sencilla. Rhodey era su mejor amigo y no sólo lo había engañado, sino que, además, le había interrumpido dos momentos íntimos con Steve. El coronel estaba seguro que más que la broma, Tony lo torturaba por esos dos momentos.

—¿Para qué tanta cosa, Tony?—se quejó Rhodey, esperando que ya no visitaran ninguna tienda más.

—Es Navidad—contestó Tony al tiempo que se detenía—, se dan regalos.

—Pero tú no tienes que dar regalos.

—Rhodey tiene razón—Bruce dejó caer un montón de bolsas y se sobó el hombro adolorido.

Tony no contestó, miró pensativo hacia los diferentes pasillos del centro comercial: estaba decidiendo hacia dónde ir. Sus amigos aguardaron. Muchas cosas habían cambiado ahí, particularmente en Tony. De odiar la Navidad, de pronto, la adoraba como si hubiera recibido la visita de los tres espíritus de Cuento de Navidad. Era otro Scrooge reformado. Bruce reparó en el suéter que Tony llevaba ese día: Azul, de puños y cuello rojos, y una enorme estrella blanca en el pecho. Le habían preguntado, en son de burla, qué había pasado con su política "odia suéteres navideños"; y Tony había respondido, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios: Me lo regaló Steve. Y contra eso no había sorna que valiera, ni comentario hiriente o sarcástico, nada que pudiera derrumbar un argumento tan sólido como lo era el nombre del capitán.

—¿Y ahora, Tony?—preguntó Rhodey con cansancio—. ¿A qué tienda vamos?

—Sweet baby—dijo el castaño—, pero antes...

Fue entonces que sus amigos repararon en que, frente a ellos, había una larga fila de niños esperando su entrevista con Santa. Ambos rodaron los ojos y siguieron a Tony, quien ya se les había adelantado.

—¡Tony!—le gritaron—. ¡No es buena idea!

—¡Claro que sí!

Tony llegó a la fila, pero él no iba a hacerla, así que con toda la impunidad del mundo se abrió paso entre los niños.

—Tony, no—murmuraron sus amigos, pero ya era tarde para detenerlo; ya iba a la mitad del camino.

—¡Oye no te metas!—le dijo un niño y tiró de su suéter.

—¡Santa ya no le trae regalos a los viejos!—dijo otro.

—¡Cállense mocosos, yo conozco a Santa personalmente!—el castaño llegó al inicio de la fila y se giró hacia los niños mirándolos con suficiencia—. Para él, siempre soy primero—levantó la ceja con ese mismo aire de importancia y giró sobre sus talones para brincar al regazo de Santa.

Los ojos azules de Steve le miraron severamente debajo de las canosas cejas postizas.

—¿Tony, qué haces?—le preguntó.

—Viene a pedir mi regalo, Santa, ¿qué más?—Tony sonrió al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

—Tony...—Steve no sabía si reír o no por aquella incursión del castaño.

—¿Qué? ¿Puedo pedir mi regalo o no, botarga sexy?

—Tony, baja la voz.

—¿Puedo o no?

Steve suspiró y asintió. Tony sonrió y se acercó al oído del primero, pretendía ser un niño bueno, obedecer la orden de Santa y bajar la voz.

—Santa, deseo que pasado mañana todo salga bien y que mi novio no se arrepienta al último momento.

Steve sonrió al escuchar aquel susurro.

—Ese es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir.

—¿En serio?

Steve asintió. —Todo irá bien y él estará ahí, sin lugar a dudas

Tony le miró a los ojos, le sonrió. Se le olvidó dónde estaban y adelantó el rostro para besarlo, pero Steve lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Los niños, Tony.

—Ah, sí... lo siento... pero, Santa, ya dan educación sexual en la primaria.

—Tony...

—Sí, sí—el castaño rió y se dispuso a saltar fuera de las piernas de Santa; pero antes de hacerlo, lo besó en la mejilla y le susurró—: Oye, ¿puedes quedarte con el traje?... ya sabes... para después.

Steve sonrió.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Entonces sí, Tony dejó que la fila de niños siguiera su curso normal.

Rhodey y Bruce, simplemente se llevaron una mano a la frente.

—Bien—dijo Tony, satisfecho, aparentemente—. ¡A la sección de ropa para bebés!

Definitivamente, salir con Tony de compras era agotador.

***

—¡Hey!

—Nat, pasa, pasa.

Tony se hizo a un lado y le dejó la tarea de cerrar la puerta, puesto que él estaba al teléfono en ese momento. La pelirroja se quitó el abrigo con calma y, antes de dejarlo en el perchero, sacó un sobre de uno de los bolsillos. Después, tomó asiento tranquilamente en un sofá, mientras veía a Tony dar vueltas por la sala con el celular pegado a la oreja.

—No, mamá—dijo Tony apretándose el puente de la nariz con aire desesperado—, ahí no lo quiero... Porque no me gusta... No... no me importa el estúpido trineo de mi papá, ni sus mejoras súper extravagantes... ¡por un maldito año no le pasará nada!

Natasha se acodó en el brazo del sofá y sonrió ligeramente divertida ante lo que veía y escuchaba.

—Mamá... no, mamá—Tony detuvo su andar—. Maldita sea... Madre, ¡pásame a Pepper!... sí, a Pepper, contigo no puedo. ¡No, mamá no estoy histérico, sólo quiero hablar con ella!

Tony escuchó un suspiro, un silencio y, después, la voz tranquila de Pepper.

—Pep—le dijo—, por favor, ¡deshazte del jodido trineo!

Pepper rió.

—Tony, no te preocupes

—Es en serio, Pepper. Si llego a casa y veo esa maldita cosa, subiré al techo a destruirlo con un bate, así me desherede papá.

—Tranquilo. ¿Cuál es mi especialidad, Tony? Dime.

—Negociar.

—Entonces, confía en mí. Lo creas o no, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de que todo esté justo como lo has querido.

—Gracias, Pep, cuento contigo.

Por fin, colgó y volteó a ver a Natasha.

—¿Los tienes?

—Por supuesto—Nat le tendió el sobre.

—Gracias, Nat—Tony abrió el sobre y comprobó que los boletos de avión estuvieran bien—. ¿Ustedes cuando se van?

—Esta noche, no me arriesgaré a llegar tarde.

—¿Tienen dónde hospedarse?

—Sí, por eso no te preocupes.

—¿Y el tarado de tu novio ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer?

Natasha sonrió. —De hecho, allí lo dejé. Tranquilo, Tony.

El castaño asintió.

—Bruce me dijo que se divirtieron en el centro comercial—se burló Natasha, más que de Tony, de los otros dos.

—¿Ya se quejó?

Nat asintió.

—No aguanta nada...

—Dime que compraste... ¿algo especial?—Natasha movió las cejas pícaramente y Tony enrojeció.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Mentiroso!

***

24 de Diciembre.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Steve tomó la mano de Tony. Habían despegado apenas unos minutos atrás, y estaban por alcanzar la altitud suficiente para desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Tony apretó la mano de su pareja y le miró abrumado.

—Sí.

—Tranquilízate, Tony. Piensa que es sólo otra visita a tu casa.

—No es sólo otra visita, Steve. Estará toda mi familia y no sabes lo que es eso.

—Bueno, lo averiguaré contigo. No debes preocuparte, estaré a tu lado.

—¿Me sacaras de ahí, si te lo pido?

Steve asintió y llevó sus labios al dorso de la mano de Tony.

—Todo saldrá bien— aseguró una vez más, el capitán.

Tony suspiró, asintió, pero seguía inquieto y era demasiado evidente para Steve. Una luz verde les indicó que podían moverse en el avión con libertad.

—¿Quieres un trago?—preguntó y Tony asintió—. Bueno, te lo pediré y aprovecharé para ir al baño

—Sí.

—Ah, Tony, si me tardo más de diez minutos, ve a buscarme, ¿sí?

Tony lo miró preocupado. Steve ya se había quitado el cinturón.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte—Steve le revolvió el cabello al levantarse.

—¿Seguro?

Steve no contestó y Tony lo siguió con la mirada mientras esté caminaba por el pasillo. Minutos después, llegó su trago, un whisky seco. Tenía que calmarse, estaba de acuerdo con ello, nada malo pasaría. Pero nunca había estado tan malditamente nervioso en su vida.

Se tomó el whisky de golpe y miró su reloj, tamborileó los dedos. Steve no volvía. Se preocupó. Una semana atrás había tenido una misión, en la reyerta había perdido el casco y volvió a casa con una aparatosa herida en la sien. Los médicos aseguraron que estaba bien, pero Tony, de pronto, se sintió inquieto por ello. Así que, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—¿Steve?

Tocó en una de las dos puertas de los baños, no sabía en cual estaba su novio así que probó suerte.

—¿Steve, estás bien?—volvió a tocar al no recibir respuesta—. ¡Ste...!

La puerta detrás de él se abrió, una hábil mano le cubrió la boca y otra lo abrazó, arrastrándolo dentro del otro baño. La puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos y escuchó el "click" del seguro, y casi de inmediato sintió un cuerpo ajeno pegarse a su espalda. Un aliento tibio en su nuca, una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Sigues inquieto, Tony?—escuchó que le susurraban, al tiempo que la mano que cubría su boca se deslizaba lentamente hasta su cuello, obligándolo a levantar la barbilla y girar el rostro.

Tony descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Steve y abrió la boca instintivamente para recibir un esperado beso.

—Me asustaste—murmuró después, por alguna razón, se sentía obligado a hacerlo.

Steve no contestó, sonrió y le besó de nuevo, pero en el cuello; Tony cerró los ojos y, poco a poco, se le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Espera, Steve—dijo —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Creí que eras un genio, Tony.

Steve le atrajo la cadera contra la propia. Tony gimió sin querer.

—Steve, esto... ¿acaso quieres que entremos al club de las alturas?

—Sólo quiero que te relajes.

Una vez más, los dedos de Steve giraron el rostro de Tony y su boca le cubrió los labios. Un beso húmedo, hambriento y caliente, que repercutió directamente en la entrepierna de ambos. Tony pudo sentir la erección de Steve contra su trasero, y la propia poniendo tirante su pantalón.

Un nuevo gemido escapó de su garganta, cuando el beso terminó.

—Nos descubrirán—dijo Tony, sintiendo la yema de los dedos de Steve delinear sus labios.

—No, si no haces mucho ruido.

Tony se habría reído de la imposibilidad que se le planteaba, un reto que no podría cumplir al pie de la letra, pero no pudo ni esbozar una sonrisa. Los dedos de Steve se deslizaron impunemente entre sus dientes y le acariciaron la lengua. Sabían ligeramente salados, pero era su roce, ya fuera en la lengua o en el paladar, lo que le provocaba cosquillas deliciosas, que trascendían al interior de su pantalón. Él mismo recorrió aquellos dedos intrusos con su lengua. Le gustaban, de verdad mucho; los lamió como si fueran una paleta de dulce, empapándolos de saliva, ahogándose con ellos cuando tomaba más de éstos y sentía su toque en el borde la garganta, y convertían todo sonido en gutural. Un hilo de saliva se derramó por la comisura de sus labios y la lengua caliente de Steve se encargó de recogerla desde su barbilla hasta sus labios. Lo besó poco después de retirar sus dedos y Tony ahogó otro gemido en su boca.

Steve rompió el beso y Tony pudo verlo a los ojos por un breve instante. Ese azul claro y vibrante que tanto lo embelesaba, se había tornado más oscuro, increíblemente dominante. El rubio empujó su cadera contra la de Tony. La simulada embestida, obligó a Tony a apoyar las manos en la puerta del baño. Los pies de Steve le separaron las piernas, como si fuera un policía a punto de catearlo. Y si lo pensaba bien, aquello no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Tony cerró los ojos. En su cadera sintió el pequeño tirón que liberaba la hebilla de su cinturón, seguido del botón y del murmullo del "zip" de la cremallera. Se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento por mantener a raya su voz.

Bastó un simple jalón para que el pantalón cayera con un suave frufrú por sus piernas. La mano izquierda de Steve trepó por el torso de Tony por debajo de la playera, sus dedos aun ligeramente húmedos le pellizcaron las tetillas.

—¡Ah!

—Ssshh, Tony

El castaño se estremeció, la voz de Steve le había rosado el cuello y el toque suave de esos labios se combinó que ese dolor masoquista que sentía en sus pezones. Apretó lo parpados y sus dedos se crisparon contra la puerta. No era justo, pensó, justo cuando quería lanzar maldiciones de lo bien que se sentía, tenía que callar.

Y mientras una mano de Steve jugaba con sus tetillas, la otra le acarició la cadera y se abrió camino bajo el resorte del bóxer, lenta, pero consistentemente hasta liberar su erección de la tela. La mano férrea del capitán le envolvió los testículos. Tony apoyó la frente en la puerta y dejó libre el camino a su nuca. Fue ahí donde sintió los labios de Steve y a sus dientes hincándosele en la piel. Tembló de pies a cabeza. Y la mano en su entrepierna no le dio tregua, se deslizó sensual y desesperantemente lento por el talle de su miembro. Tony sabía que en ese momento, ya estaba goteando, tirante y necesitado. Y cuando los dedos de Steve le rodearon, tuvo que aumentar la presión de sus dientes sobre sus labios para no gritar.

Steve le abrazó la cintura; lo mantenía donde quería, mientras lo masturbaba. Tony sintió la fricción del pulgar de éste, en la hendidura de su glande. Un dolor... ese dolor placentero le recorrió de nuevo. Su mente se diluía en tierna algolagnia*.

—Ste... ah... Steve—balbuceó jadeante, rogando para que su voz se mantuviera en volúmenes mínimos.

—¿Mmh?—contestó el capitán con voz grave, inundada de deseo.

"No me contestes así" alcanzó a pensar Tony, pero era tarde; la ola del orgasmo se infiltro por sus nervios y le erizo cada célula de la piel. Eyaculó en la mano de Steve. Y entonces, hubo un breve instante de calma.

Tony jadeó contra la puerta por unos segundos. Entonces, sintió los dedos húmedos de Steve abrirse paso entre sus nalgas. El castaño no quiso pensarlo, pero sabía con claridad que era lo que su pareja usaba como lubricante para relajar poco a poco los músculos de su entrada. Instintivamente, Tony buscó el contacto de aquellos dedos. Era algo que le gustaba, Steve sabía exactamente dónde tocar para hacerlo temblar. Y efectivamente, en poco tiempo sus piernas perdieron fuerza, y sólo se mantenía en pie gracias al abrazo de Steve, quien lo sujetaba muy cerca de su propio cuerpo.

—Ste...ve... ya... —pidió con un suspiro, medio gemido, medio jadeo.

—Sí, lo sé—murmuró Steve y retiró sus dedos.

Tony escuchó de nuevo el sonido característico de una hebilla, de una cremallera... Y entonces sintió como se deslizaba dentro de él lentamente. Tony aguantó la respiración, sintió un poco de dolor al principio, puesto que no había tiempo para estirarlo más, pero pronto fue sustituido por el inmenso placer de siempre. Cuando sus caderas se encontraron y la penetración era completa, Steve ciñó sus dedos a la cadera de Tony, se sentó en el inodoro con él sobre sus piernas. De esta manera, Tony encontró alivio para su espalda al descansar en el torso de su novio. Cerró los ojos, cuyas pestañas tenía un ligero rocío de lágrimas, y sintió como Steve separaba un poco más sus rodillas, le abrazaba de la cintura, y comenzaba el vaivén de su pelvis. 

Tony perdió la noción del tiempo. Su mente se puso en blanco. Lo único que podía procesar era la manera en la que se sentía, en como un segundo orgasmo empezaba a construirse y amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente. Sintió una mano sobre su boca, probablemente porque estaba haciendo mucho ruido, Steve intentaba eclipsar su voz. Entonces, sintió como sus músculos se contraían y un delicioso calor se dispersaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Steve le besó el cuello, le lamió la oreja, mientras Tony, con los ojos cerrados aún, daba cuenta de que su pareja también había alcanzado el orgasmo.

—Steve—murmuró.

Se sentía un poco atontado y con los papados pesados, pero aun así, como pudo, en el pequeño baño, se puso de pie sólo para girar, poder volver a sentarse a horcajadas en su novio y abrazarlo. Quería oler de su cuello el aroma que tanto le gustaba, su colonia y su sudor; eran tan reconfortantes y excitantes al mismo tiempo.

—Tony, ¿estás bien?

El castaño asintió y se incorporó para mirarlo. Sólo había una cosa más que quería: un beso. Y lo obtuvo sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

—Sal tu primero, Tony—dijo Steve  
—Sal tu primero, Tony—dijo Steve.

Tony seguía encima suyo, adormilado, le gustaba la cercanía; pero no podían seguir ahí.

—No, tú primero—el ingeniero se talló los ojos y se incorporó—. Necesito asearme un poco, capitán pervertido.

Steve sonrió.

—Veo que aún puedes bromear.

Tony sonrió un poco y se incorporó; de esa manera, Steve pudo levantarse y acomodarse el pantalón.

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—¡No! Yo puedo sólo.

—Seguro

—Sí.

Steve asintió y le acunó el rostro para besarlo de nuevo no sólo en los labios, sino también en las mejillas y sienes.

—No te quedes dormido aquí.

Tony negó y cuando Steve abrió la puerta, tuvo la suficiente presteza como para darle una nalgada.

En el camino del baño a su asiento, Tony sintió que era observado. Tal vez, pensó, se habían dado cuenta; pero lejos de sentirse cohibido, sonrió con suficiencia. Él lo había pasado de maravilla, que se jodiera el resto del mundo.

Seguía sintiéndose adormecido, así que, una vez que encontró a Steve se acurrucó en su pecho.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco?

Tony asintió, al tiempo que agradecía la caricia que entreveraba su pelo.

—Está bien— Steve le besó en la cabeza y le abrazó—. Te despertaré antes del aterrizaje.

Tony cerró los ojos y asintió. Se preguntó vagamente la razón de su estrés anterior. No logró recordarlo.

***

Steve sacudió el hombro de Tony suavemente para despertarlo. Ya habían aterrizado, y ante el reclamo de Tony, sobre su promesa de despertarlo antes de ello, Steve dijo que no pudo hacerlo, así que se había limitado a asegurarle el cinturón de seguridad y a esperar que la misma turbulencia del aterrizaje le hiciera abrir los ojos, aunque no había funcionado.

—Me siento aletargado—dijo el castaño cuando salieron por fin del avión, al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos—. ¿Me cargas? Quiero dormirme en tu hombro.

Steve sonrió, parecía el pedido de un niño; no le importaba, pero antes tenían que recoger las maletas. Tony hizo un mohín. No quería que el sueño se le espantara, la perspectiva de ser llevado en brazos le gustaba tanto, que ordenó a su cuerpo sujetar esa sensación de cansancio un poco más.

Jarvis los esperaba a las afueras del aeropuerto. Abrió el maletero, él y Steve se encargaron de subir el equipaje, en tanto que Tony se deslizaba furtivamente al asiento trasero del auto.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo?—preguntó el mayordomo cuando ocupó su asiento tras el volante.

—Bien—murmuró, Tony—. Muy bien.

Por el espejo retrovisor, Jarvis vio a su amo usar a Steve de almohada, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y hundir la nariz en su cuello. Así mismo, vio a Steve acomodar su cuerpo para mayor comodidad del otro.

—Algo cansado, supongo—dijo y encendió el auto—. Por cierto, señor...

Tony dio un respingo con los parpados a medio cerrar.

—... su madre me pidió recoger algunas cosas en el camino...

—Sí, Jarvis, como sea.

Tony no supo nada más. El cuello de Steve olía delicioso, siempre olía rico, pero había un aroma particular en su cuerpo después de tener intimidad, que le gustaba aún más. Lo anestesiaba. Se durmió en cuanto el auto arrancó.

***

—¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ¡Mañana es Navidad!

María rodó los ojos y atravesó el pasillo. Detrás de ella, su marido le seguía los pasos. Su adorable trineo, cuyas mejoras ese año le permitían levitar, dar una vuelta y aterrizar en el techo de su casa, estaba siendo vetado cruel e inexpugnablemente por su esposa.

—Sí, pero mañana no es tú día, Howard.

—¡Demonios!—dijo malhumorado—. ¿No podían escoger otro día?

—Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que propuso que fuera aquí.

María se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la casa y le miró severamente. Howard se detuvo a su lado y cruzó los brazos emberrinchado.

—De a haberlo sabido...—farfulló.

Su esposa sonrió y, con cariño, le pellizcó la mejilla más cercana.

—Ha sido una buena idea, has hecho feliz a tu hijo. ¿Por qué estás molesto?

Howard la miró y esbozó, sin querer, una sonrisa.

—Hazlo feliz del todo, y deja el maldito trineo para después—recalcó ella.

—Esto, también, te hace feliz a ti, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto

María abrió la puerta, el auto negro se acercaba por el camino de piedra. Se detuvo segundos después frente a la entrada y Jarvis descendió. La puerta trasera se abrió y Steve los saludó con la mano, pero no salió de inmediato. Pronto entendieron por qué. El rubio tiró de un Tony completamente dormido para sacarlo del auto y, después, ante la mirada atónita de sus suegros, lo tomó en brazos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Tony hizo un vago mohín y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Steve.

—Eso es consentirlo demasiado—dijo Howard moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero bajito para que sólo su esposa lo escuchara.

—Déjalos en paz—murmuró María y fue a su encuentro—. ¡Stevie!

—Marie—Steve le sonrió por encima del brazo de Tony, que seguía sujetándose firmemente a su cuello—, perdona que no te salude como debe ser.

María hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Oye, Steve, baja a ese fardo—dijo Howard.

—Ha sido un viaje agotador para él, Howard—explicó Steve, sí, hace tiempo que él y el padre de Tony se llamaban por sus nombres como dos viejos amigos, eso parecían después de todo—. Salimos muy temprano y no ha dormido bien en los últimos días.

—Está nervioso—María frotó la espalda de su hijo durmiente con ternura.

—Lo llevaré a su habitación y bajaré para ayudar a Jarvis—anunció Steve.

—Te va a destrozar la espalda—dijo Howard medio en broma—. No te preocupes por las maletas, Jarvis y yo nos hacemos cargo.

Steve murmuró un "gracias" y entró a la casa. María lo acompañó y le abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tony, pero, una vez que entraron, la cerró tras ellos.

Suavemente, Steve dejó a su novio sobre el colchón, pero pronto se dio cuenta que éste se había aferrado con brazos y piernas a él, más de lo imaginado.

—Tony—susurró, hincando una rodilla en el colchón e inclinándose hacia la cama, incapaz de mantenerse completamente erguido—, suéltame... tengo que ir por las maletas.

—Papá dijo que él se hacía cargo—murmuró Tony, cerca de su oído.

—Tramposo, estabas despierto—recriminó Steve.

—Sólo un poco, aún tengo sueño. Toma la siesta conmigo.

—Tony...

—Vamos, sé lo que hará mi madre más tarde y... yo sólo quiero dormir contigo este día también... Venga...

Steve debatió consigo mismo, ni Jarvis ni Howard eran unos jovenzuelos y algunas de las maletas de Tony estaban pesadas; quería ir a ayudarles, pero Tony le dijo que había más trabajadores en la casa y que ni Jarvis ni Howard, realmente, harían el trabajo. Ante eso, cedió por completo. Ambos se acurrucaron en la cama uno contra el otro. Sólo se quitaron los zapatos, las chaqueta estorbosas; y disfrutaron de una breve siesta.

***   
***

Tony despertó, se sentó en la cama, y bostezó amplia y desvergonzadamente. Steve no estaba. No se preguntó por qué, sabía que debía haber un motivo y que, de hecho, él no debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo durmiendo. En su habitación ya estaban sus maletas, casi se tropieza con ellas camino al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para despertar. Entonces sí, salió de su habitación.

—¿Qué tal bello durmiente?—le tomó el pelo su padre cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina.

—Con hambre—dijo Tony y buscó la caja de donas con la mirada encima del refrigerador.

—Me las comí todas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ordenes de tu madre.

—¡¿Cómo va a ser esa una orden de mi madre?!

—Por supuesto que sí—esa era María, quien entraba a la cocina en ese momento, Howard le enseñó la lengua a su hijo como diciéndole "Lero, lero, te lo dije".

—Pe... pe... pero ¡¿Por qué?!

—Vas a engordar.

—¿Y qué más da?

María lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Ven conmigo, Pierre está esperando en el vestidor.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?—Tony sintió como su madre tiraba de su suéter—. Pero tengo hambre...

Howard le hizo nuevas caras a su hijo, que éste contestó con palabrotas.

Pierre era el modisto particular de su madre y, en ese momento, tenía a Tony subido en un banquito, frente a un enorme espejo y sin querer, o tal vez sí (por haberlo hecho esperar), le pinchó con un alfiler.

—Auch... mamá....

—¿Estará listo a tiempo, Pierre?—preguntó María un poco preocupada, ignorando la queja de su hijo.

—Por supuesto, querida. Por algo me llaman la aguja más rápida del oeste.

—No creo que sea por eso—murmuró Tony sarcásticamente y recibió otro pinchazo—. ¡Auch!

María aplaudió contenta, ignorando, por segunda vez, la queja. Tony rodó los ojos. Y justo entonces, Pepper entró sin tocar la puerta.

—¡Tony! ¡Necesito que me acompañes a revisar las cosas! Estamos a tiempo de cambiar lo que no te guste.

—Espera, Pepper, ¿ni siquiera un "hola"?

La pelirroja sonrió y lo saludó.

—Lo siento, Tony, estoy muy apurada.

—Me pregunto, si fue buena idea encargarte esto.

—Claro que sí—Pepper se puso en jarras, llevaba una tableta en las manos—. Me habría aburrido horriblemente, si no. Espero poder regresar pronto a la oficina o me volveré loca.

Tony saltó del banco y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Pierre lanzó un gritito, diciendo algo de que iba a arrugar la ropa.

—¿Cómo va todo?—Preguntó el castaño.

—Perfecto. Tus familiares ya están casi todos en el hotel. Rhodey, Carol, Bucky y Natasha llegaron anoche. Bruce y Betty están por aterrizar. Por cierto, envié a Steve con Bucky, por su amigo de Noruega, no sé qué destrozo hizo con los tarros de un bar, pero ya lo están solucionando. Y su jefe, avisó que llegara está noche... Ah, a las 9 es el...

—Pep, tranquila—Tony bajó sus revoluciones—. No me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo va mi sobrino o sobrina? ¿Ya saben que será?

Pepper sonrió ampliamente y, al mismo tiempo, se acarició su abultado vientre.

—Yo sí lo sé—dijo y sonrió maliciosamente—, pero no le digas a Gregory, él cree que no; quiere que sea sorpresa.

—Tramposa—Tony rió—. ¿Y qué es? Yo le compré regalos geniales de Navidad, ya lo verás, pero como no sabía si sería niño o niña escogí colores neutros.

—Es perfecto, Tony, gracias—Pepper le besó la mejilla y añadió—: Será niña.

—Ja, ja, Gregory morirá de amor. Hablando de eso, Pep, ¿sabes algo de él?

Pepper suspiró. —No se lo está dejado fácil, ¿sabes?

—¿Pero vendrá?—Tony la miró con ojos de cachorro—. Por fin nos estamos llevando bien, Pep, quisiera que estuviera aquí.

—Está intentándolo, Tony.

—Pero, Pepper, es mi boda. La única que tendré. No se la puede perder.

Pepper le sonrió. Greg había viajado a California para recoger a sus hijos de con Sharon y llevarlos a la boda de su tío. Pero Sharon, al parecer, estaba poniendo miles de trabas para dejar ir a los niños.

—Esa bruja. Debe odiar que Greg encontrara el amor tan pronto.

— Lo que le duele es que vayas a casarte... con Steve.

Tony sonrió. Estaba seguro de que sí. Había sido obvio lo mucho que Steve le había gustado. Lástima para ella que éste ya tuviera dueño.

—Dile que venga—se refería a Gregory—. Me encantaría que mis sobrinos estuvieran aquí, pero no quiero que Greg tenga problemas con la súcubo. Lo que sí quiero es que él esté aquí.

—De acuerdo, lo llamaré. Y de todas maneras, Tony, uno de tus sobrinos estará aquí, eso te lo prometo.

—Lo sé... —Tony sonrió—. Ahora, sí... dime que fue lo que hizo el atolondrado de Thor....

***

A las 9 p.m. se dio el brindis de ensayo de la boda. Fue una cena con todos los que habían llegado hasta ese momento y una pequeña convivencia. Nada que durara mucho. Algo sobrio, porque la verdadera fiesta sería al día siguiente.

La mayoría de los invitados eran de Tony, su familia y amigos. Algunos tíos expresaron su sorpresa al recibir la invitación. "De verdad pensamos que nunca te casarías" "Estábamos por ponerte una etiqueta de descuento" bromearon sus primos. Y Tony no tuvo más que palabras sarcásticas como respuesta, ciertas dinámicas no cambiarían del todo. Pero ahora podía callarles la boca con facilidad. Steve, por su parte, había invitado a su familia del trabajo. Amigos todos, puesto que ya no tenía familiares cercanos consanguíneos (excepto en Irlanda, pero se conocían poco): su unidad en fuerzas especiales, agentes de SHIELD, su jefe, su amigo Sam de la fuerza área, el ya mencionado Thor, a quien Tony había conocido en unas vacaciones de verano, y que le caía bastante bien, por fiestero; y, por supuesto, su padrino, Bucky; así como algunos alumnos de la academia dónde daba clases de dibujo de vez en vez, su amigo, director de la misma...

En resumen había un grupo bastante nutrido esa noche y al día siguiente sería peor.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Tony comenzó a sentir como trepaban de nuevo los nervios por su sistema y se instalaban en su estómago como un vacío prolongado. Steve lo sorprendió con la mirada fija en una copa de champagne. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó en la sien.

—¿Arrepintiéndote?—preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Tony lo miró molesto, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad—... ¿Tú?

—No—Steve le sonrió, y su sonrisa decía: "Todo estará bien".

Tony se relajó un poco y dejó la copa de champagne sobre la mesa más cercana para poder, así, abrazarse al torso de su pareja.

—Tony—María regresó de despedir a los últimos invitados y se acercó a ellos con aire resuelto—, es hora de dormir.

—Bien—Tony no iba a objetar, lo que menos quería era lucir ojeroso el día de su boda.

—Pero, Steve viene conmigo.

—¡Lo sabía!—Tony la señaló—. Madre, esa es una tontería, una superchería.

—¡Nada! Deben dormir separados. No se deben ver antes de la boda y... la noche de bodas es mañana, ¡aguántate!

—Madre, ¿sabes en qué siglo vives?

—No me importa—María se colgó del brazo de Steve—. Vamos, Stevie, te enseñaré la habitación que usarás está noche.

—¡No!—Tony se aferró al otro brazo de su novio—. Para tu información, María Stark, lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

—Tony...—advirtió Steve.

—Es más, hoy en el avión...

—¡No me interesa!—Dijo María, regresó sobre sus pasos y le dio un manotazo, para que así soltara a Steve—. ¡Dormirás con él de nuevo mañana!

Tony bufó, pero ya sabía que era inútil ir contra su madre. Steve se encogió de hombros, parecía que aquello lo divertía. Soltó brevemente a María para volver y darle un beso de buenas noches a un enfurruñado Tony.

—¡Que divertido!—Howard, sentado en una silla, había grabado todo con su celular.

Tony se lo arrebató, molesto.

—¡Qué tontería!

—Dale gusto a tu madre—Howard le invitó una copa de champagne, la última dijo—. ¿Y qué tal fue el ingreso al club de las alturas?

—¡No te voy a contar!

—Yo te podría contar como entramos tu madre y yo.

Tony lo miró con un gesto mezcla de sorpresa y asco.

—No quiero saber eso—dijo y se cubrió los oídos con las manos—. ¡Me voy a dormir!

La risa de Howard lo siguió mientras subía las escaleras directo a su habitación.

***

25 de Diciembre

Amaneció. Hacía frío, pero no había nevado mucho, lo cual era bueno. Aunque la boda no sería del todo al aire libre, era mejor así.

En el patio de su casa habían instalado unas carpas de lujo, producto de Industrias Stark, que podían regular la temperatura en su interior. Tony podía ver los toldos blancuzcos desde la ventana de su habitación, así como a los trabajadores, meseros e invitados que iban llegando.

Era Navidad y bajo su árbol de Navidad, esta vez, sólo había una nota.

"Cuento las horas"

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía la nota de nuevo, adosada en el marco de su espejo. La Navidad anterior había recibido un regalo parecido, pequeño pero significativo. Bajo su árbol, ese que puso en medio de la sala, que obligo a sus esclavos (Rhodey y Bruce) subir, y que luego decoró con Steve, apareció una pequeña cajita con una propuesta de matrimonio implícita en su contenido. Un anillo sencillo, como sería el de bodas, pero sumamente valioso y no necesariamente por el valor monetario.

Aun podía recordar la emoción que sintió, y el "Sí" que dijo colgando del cuello de Steve, cual mono de circo. Aun se podía ver presumiendo a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar que iba a casarse. Su madre lloró por teléfono, y su padre, le dijo que April fools ya había pasado. Gregory simplemente dijo que "ya lo suponía". Y desde ese día, Tony comenzó a maquinar como quería que fuera.

Nunca se imaginó encontrarse en esa situación. En cualquier otro momento de su vida se habría negado. Muchas veces antes, había dicho que el matrimonio era un contrato banal y que sólo servía para acabar con la diversión de la vida. Pero había cambiado de idea, como se enciende la luz de una lámpara.

—Señor—Jarvis le llamó y Tony apartó la vista de la nota, para mirarlo a través del espejo—, su saco.

Tony asintió y se puso el saco con ayuda de Jarvis. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. El traje era bonito, negro, de buen corte, Pierre era un genio.

Pepper asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Listo? Es hora.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—Por cierto, Tony—dijo su amiga—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Abrió la puerta y sus sobrinos entraron corriendo.

—¡Tío!—gritaron y lo abrazaron.

—Hey, los dejo venir la bruj... digo, su madre.

—¿Tío por qué no vistes de blanco?

—Porque ya no puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque es hombre, Jane, los hombres visten de negro en sus bodas—ese era Gregory, quien le miraba abrazando a Pepper por los hombros, desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Pero tío Steve no está de negro—replicó Jack

Todos rieron brevemente. Luego, Pepper y Jarvis se llevaron a los niños para dejar a los hermanos solos.

—Hey, felicidades—dijo Greg y abrazó a su hermano—. ¿Nervioso?

—No tienes idea... ¿así estabas tú cuando te casaste con Sharon?

—Algo así—Greg se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué hora llegaron?

—Hace poco, los niños disfrutaron los regalos que les dejaste bajo el árbol, Santa Tony.

Tony sonrió.

—Espero que no tuvieras problemas con tu ex mujer.

Greg volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—En cuanto me case con Pepper, pediré la custodia total de mis hijos.

—¿Pepper está de acuerdo?

—¿Bromeas? Mis hijos la adoran y ella a ellos.

Gregory y Pepper tenían planes de boda desde antes de que él y Steve se comprometieran. Pero no lo habían formalizado, en ese sentido, ellos se les adelantaron. Después, por respeto a Tony y su boda, decidieron posponer la suya. El embarazo fue una sorpresa, pero no tenían prisa, ambos estaban muy enamorados y tranquilos con el rumbo de su relación.

—Es hora—dijo Gregory y la palmeó el hombro—. No querrás hacerlo esperar ¿o sí?

Tony negó y juntos salieron de la habitación.

***

Steve no vestía de negro, justo como Jack había dicho. Llevaba su uniforme de gala del ejército. Todas sus condecoraciones pendían de su pecho, y las insignias de su rango brillaban doradas bajo las luces del recinto. Tony pensó que, cada vez que pensaba que Steve no podía ser más guapo, éste encontraba la manera de superarse a sí mismo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos cuando se vieron. Ninguno resistió las ganas de abrazarse al encontrarse. Tony se colgó de los hombros de Steve y apretó la nariz contra su cuello, para respirar una bocanada de aire fresco, ese que venía con su esencia. Así mismo, Steve le sujetó de la cintura con ambos brazos y lo apretujó contra su cuerpo. Se separaron, sólo un poco y estaban a punto de besarse cuando el juez carraspeó.

—Eso es al final, muchachos—les murmuró.

Una suave risa se dispersó entre los invitados. Y toda la tensión o nerviosismo que pudieron haber tenido de disipó con ello.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas. Bucky y Rhodey hicieron su trabajo como padrinos correctamente, que básicamente era no perder los anillos. María lloró discretamente, mientras Howard sonreía complacido. Y los amigos de ambos, esos, los conspiradores, no pudieron dejar de pensar, que había valido la pena. Cada esfuerzo, cada palabra, cada argucia y regaño, habían valido la pena.

Tony contempló su firma junto a la de Steve y los testigos, por un breve momento, antes de que el juez sellara la unión. Y entonces, todos aplaudieron cuando por fin pudieron besarse y mostrar orgullosos su argolla plateada en el dedo anular.

***

A la fiesta brillante y cálida, no le faltó nada. Hubo el clásico baile de apertura de los novios, el brindis de los padrinos, el corte del pastel, el baile con suegros, Howard, incluso arrastró a Steve a bailar con él, para que todo fuera "parejo". Cantaron, rieron, jugaron... nada faltó. Excepto, tal vez, el ramo.

Natasha, Carol y Pepper molestaron a Tony con ello. "Lanza el ramo" "¿Dónde está tu liguero?" Y éste en venganza les dijo que se quedarían solteras... bueno, todas menos Pepper, porque ella sí que se tenía que casar con Gregory, era un decreto que él mismo había hecho. Steve se divirtió con sus amigos y tal vez lo más divertido para Tony, fue Thor rompiendo un par de copas, diciendo que eran demasiado delgadas para la fuerza de un guerrero.

Comida deliciosa, música genial, regalos fantásticos y por partida doble: de bodas y de Navidad... Tía Elizabeth les regaló una colcha tejida por ella, mientras Tío Paul había decidido mandar a hacer puros conmemorativos para todos los invitados. Incluso Jane y Jack, les regalaron obras de arte hechos por ellos.

Uno de los mejores momentos, fue cuando Tony se encontró con su padre en el berenjenal que se había convertido su fiesta.

—Mañana pondré mi trineo—amenazó Howard a su hijo.

—No me importa—canturreó Tony—. Ya me habré ido de luna de miel.

—Granuja—dijo Howard, pero sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Tony se sintió descolocado, esperó un pellizco, un jalón de orejas, un coscorrón... esas cosas que acostumbraban cotidianamente, pero no un abrazo.

—Felicidades, hijo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Howard?

—Nada—su padre le palmeó el hombro después, con exagerado entusiasmo—. Sólo me alegra saber que tanto tú como Gregory, por fin, están en buenas manos.

Tony sonrió.

Otro momento feliz, fue con Jarvis. Su querido mayordomo, ese que era su segundo padre, y algunas veces más que el original. No se dijeron nada al abrazarse, porque no tenían nada pendiente. Tony simplemente agradecía tenerlo a su lado.

—Jarv, ¿te acuerdas de mi reactor?

—¿El qué al agitarlo se prendía? Lo recuerdo. Lo perdió en el hospital.

Tony negó.

—No lo perdí, se lo entregué al amor de mi vida, para que pudiera encontrarme después.

Jarvis frunció el ceño un poco confundido, pero poco a poco recordó al niño con el que había encontrado a Tony en el hospital, ese por el que Tony le rogó volver al hospital.

—Era...

—Sí—Tony sonrió—, tenías razón, tarde o temprano tendría un amor que fuera sólo mío. Pero, guarda el secreto.

Jarvis asintió. 

Más tarde, Gregory lo interrogó sobre un asunto importante.

—¿Quién adoptará el apellido de quién?

—Ninguno—dijo Tony—. Tendremos un apellido compuesto.

—Eso es lindo—dijo Pepper—¿Y cómo será, Stark-Rogers o Rogers-Stark?

—Roges-Stark.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios el de él primero, Tony?!— replicó Greg como si estuviera indignado.

Tony rió.

—Es alfabético, Greg, al-fa-bé-ti-co. No hay entre nosotros algo como alguien primero y alguien después. Pero así evitamos discusiones absurdas, y a mí no me molesta decir mi nombre seguido de su apellido.

—Nunca imaginé—dijo Pepper—que pudieras amar a alguien así.

—¡Yo tampoco!—rió Tony. 

Pero, probablemente, el mejor momento de la fiesta, fue cuando la dejó. Cuando Steve lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó suavemente el cuello y dejó en ese beso una pregunta implícita: "¿Nos vamos?". Tony había volteado a verle y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. No necesitaba decir más.

Sigilosamente escaparon del ruido y de la gente. Y subieron a su habitación, esa que fue testigo de su primera noche juntos,y que, también, lo sería de su primera noche con un estatus civil diferente. Tony se empeñó en que Steve lo cargara al entrar como la tradición mandaba.

Rieron. Ahí también tenían champagne y bocadillos. Brindaron una vez más y bailaron también un poco más.

Steve desapareció un momento tras el baño, mientras Tony se quitaba el saco, los zapatos y calcetines, dispuesto a acelerar las cosas. Y entonces, Steve apareció bajo el marco de la puerta del baño y abrió los brazos.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Tony!—le dijo. Había conservado la casaca y el gorro rojos de Santa Claus y se los había puesto encima de la ropa.

Tony echó a reír, recordando su deseo de ese año en el centro comercial.

—Tú jamás dejas de complacerme, eh.

—¿Te gustaría que lo dejara de hacer?

—Ni loco.

Rieron.

—Van acá, Santa y bésame.

Tony acunó el rostro de Steve entre sus manos.

—Feliz navidad, esposo—murmuró.

Y se besaron tiernamente, como el primer día.


	25. Extra II. Una familia para Navidad

Tres años después de la boda.

24 de Diciembre

—Steve

Tony se giró en su asiento, hasta entonces, había estado viendo la luna por detrás del cristal de la ventanilla. Steve, tras el volante, le miró brevemente cuando lo llamó y con ello le indicó que lo estaba escuchando.

—Estoy nervioso—confesó el castaño.

—Yo también—le aseguró Steve. Y era así, desde hace un par de días, cuando recibieron la llamada, hasta ese momento no había dejado de sentir que tenía un vacío en el estómago producto de la ansiedad.

—¿Y si cambian de opinión?—Tony estrujó el cinturón de seguridad con ambas manos.

—No pienses en eso. No tiene por qué pasar.

Tony asintió y volvió a mirar por un instante tras la ventanilla. Sabía que nada podía fallar, ya no. Pero aun así...

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco?—sugirió el rubio, tal vez así, alcanzaría un poco de calma.

Tony pareció pensarlo un poco, pero, luego, tiró del cinturón para darse espacio y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Steve

—Oye...

—¿Mmh?

—Cuéntamelo de nuevo.

Steve sonrió. Era como la cuarta o quinta vez que lo contaba, pero Tony no parecía cansarse de ello, se lo pedía cada vez que no podía dormir o se sentía, como en ese momento, inseguro e inquieto.

Y una vez más, Steve, recordó las vísperas navideñas de hace cinco años.

***

Esa mañana, que no parecía tener nada de especial, Steve recibió una petición. Bucky lo llamó muy temprano pidiéndole que lo sustituyera o más bien, que lo salvara de un ridículo, que él mismo denominó como "el mayor de todos los tiempos".

—¿Y quieres que yo lo sufra?—contestó Steve, con el teléfono sujeto por su hombro contra su oreja.

Había vuelto de correr, se había duchado y, con la toalla en la cintura, se preparaba el desayuno, antes de disfrutar de su único día de descanso del mes.

Bucky, del otro lado de la línea, suspiró.

—Es que a ti se te dan más esas cosas... me refiero a ser amable. Sabes cuan desesperantes son los niños para mí.

Steve frunció el ceño y apagó el fuego de la estufa para poder sujetar correctamente el teléfono.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

—Que seas Santa Claus—murmuró Bucky—. Vamos, Steve, si vas, mamá te cocinará tu platillo favorito.

Steve entendió de qué trataba el asunto. No preguntó por qué necesitaban un Santa, ni siquiera en dónde, todo estaba inferido de inmediato. Bucky le suplicó un poco más, alegando que, además, vería a su novia esa tarde y no había terminado de escribir los reportes que su jefe, Fury, le había pedido.

—Deberías escribirlos tú—le reclamó su amigo, mano derecha y segundo al mando.

Steve rió por lo bajo. —Es tu turno, Bucky, no seas holgazán.

—Tú no seas holgazán y hazme ese favor; tienes el maldito día libre. Y no quiero ir yo; ningún niño se parara ahí en cuanto vean.

—Está bien.

Después de todo, pensó, sólo se trataba de ponerse un disfraz, decir "jo, jo, jó", escuchar los deseos de los niños y tomarse la foto con ellos. Punto. Sencillo. Y como bien dijo Bucky, tenía el día libre; por lo general, nunca sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre.

***

Steve se dijo que ser Santa Claus tenía su lado divertido. Había niños de todo tipo, desde los más educados, hasta los más impertinentes. Sin embargo, él tenía paciencia. Descubrió que los niños le agradaban y, lo más interesante, él les agradaba. Tal vez, era por el disfraz, pero era interesante sentirse querido de esa manera.

Después de la muerte de su madre, cuando aún era un adolescente, el cariño había sido algo que se había relegado a un punto casi milimétrico en su vida. Relaciones fugaces sin significado, cuyas sonrisas compartidas no eran más que acartonadas imitaciones de afecto sincero. Su único consuelo era la hermandad que tenía con Bucky y con la novia de éste, quien era, también, amiga suya.

Y hablando de ella, la vio acercarse. La chica corrió y brincó la cerca que delimitaba el espacio mágico de Santa, las duendes sexys la miraron con cierto espanto.

—¡Steve!—ella sabía que era él, muy probablemente porque Bucky se lo había dicho.

—Baja la voz, Nat. Soy Santa—afortunadamente, a esa hora no había niños por ahí.

La pelirroja sonrió de una manera que lo asustó, parecía traerse algo entre manos.

—Santa, ¿eh?—Dijo ella—. ¿Santa me haces un favor?

—¿Qué favor? —Ya se lo temía.

—Estamos molestando a un Grinch—explicó ella—, un amigo mío. Queremos que te pida algo para Navidad. ¿Se puede?

Steve rió por lo bajo. Un Grinch, pensó, él y los Grinchs pocas veces comulgaban. A Steve le gustaba la Navidad y todo lo que conllevaba, no le importaban los villancicos en las calles, las castañas asadas, los muñecos de nieve, los árboles y sus esferas... todo le gustaba; tenía un hermoso recuerdo de esa fecha y siempre que llegaban las fiestas sentía que podía tocar ese recuerdo con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Se puede?—repitió Nat—. Señor Santa, ¿aceptaría el deseo de un niño grande?

Justo entonces, unos pasos adelante, vio a un muchacho siendo arrastrado por, los que supuso, sus amigos. Asintió, porque ¿por qué no? Palmeó su pierna y le pidió al "Grinch" que se acercara. Le vio intentar escapar (después de que le dijo "gordo"), pero otra chica se le puso enfrente y algo le dijo, algo que lo obligó a retroceder y subir a sus piernas enfurruñado. Steve comprendió a que se refería Natasha cuando dijo que era un niño grande.

Le preguntó su nombre, porque era lo habitual; siempre se empezaba así.

—Anthony—había dicho y le dirigió una breve mirada.

—¡Todos le dicen Tony!—escuchó, pero no vio quién lo decía, algo en esa mirada castaña le había provocado un vuelco en el corazón, pero había sido muy breve como para determinar qué era ese algo.

Decidió que le llamaría Tony, se lo dijo, así como que era un nombre que le parecía bonito.

—No me adules botarga—dijo Tony y él no pudo más que reír.

Era muy agradable. Le preguntó por su deseo, pero Tony se mostraba renuente. Sus amigos hicieron escándalo, le gritaron cosas, lo amenazaron con quién sabe qué; y terminó girando y mirando a Santa con gesto molesto, como si en su interior estuviera matando a sus amigos uno por uno de manera sádica. Eso, también, le causo gracia a Steve. Pero más importante, pudo ver claramente sus ojos. Tardó un segundo. El segundo en el que el castaño formulaba su deseo con los labios apretados y rapidez.

—Un novio, un novio para Navidad.

—Oh vaya—expresó Steve con sorpresa, pero no por la petición, sino porque había reconocido a ese chico sentado en sus piernas. Sí. Sabía quién era sin temor a equivocarse.

Pero no era como si se lo fuera a decir. "Oye, ¿me recuerdas? Soy el niño del hospital" No, claro que no. Además, ¿cómo lo reconocería con ese disfraz encima? Es más, probablemente ni siquiera se acordaba del incidente, al menos no como él lo hacía. Así que, siguió el juego. Le preguntó como quería que fuera su novio (en el fondo, porque quería saber su tipo); y claro que, el hecho de que pidiera un novio y no una novia, se le había quedado grabado en la psique.

Después, cuando Tony bajó de sus piernas y persiguió a sus amigos por el pasillo queriendo quitarles las fotos que habían tomado, Steve se permitió dejar que su corazón se calmara.

—Steve—Natasha apareció en su campo visual—, gracias. Ha sido divertido.

Él asintió. Al menos ahora, sabía el nombre del niño que muchas Navidades atrás le había dado un regalo. Ahora, tenía un nombre que ponerle a su recuerdo favorito de Navidad, ese que cada año lo hacía feliz.

***

—¿Estás seguro?—Bucky lo miró acodado tras la barra de la cocina con una cerveza entre los dedos.

—Sí.

—Pero han sido muchos años desde entonces... ¿cómo lo reconociste?

—Tiene la misma mirada.

Bucky levantó una ceja incrédulo y le dio un sorbo a su botella de cerveza. Natasha escuchó la conversación. No conocía toda la historia, pero, al parecer, a Steve le gustaba Tony. Y eso hizo que una luz se encendiera en su mente.

—¿No quisieras serlo?—preguntó desde el sofá.

—¿El qué?—Preguntó Steve.

—Su novio para Navidad.

Bucky y Steve la miraron como se mira a alguien al que le tienes cierto miedo. Sabían que las ocurrencias de Natasha, algunas veces, no eran lo más seguras del mundo.

—Piénsalo—dijo Nat—, eres justo como él lo pido. Eres guapo e inteligente. Es más, serías más de lo esperado por él.

Steve negó.

—Imposible—rió y lo coreó su amigo.

Por un lado, estaba satisfecho. Había visto a Tony de nuevo, y ese era el mejor regalo de Navidad que podía recibir. Claro que, ser su novio era una idea onírica del más alto calibre. Ese chico jamás se fijaría en él y, mucho menos, se creería que por magia navideña le aparecería un novio bajo el árbol de Navidad.

Se resignó a ello. Pero días después, Natasha volvió a proponérselo, sólo que esa vez no estaba sola.

—Son mis amigos—dijo y los presentó—Pepper, Bruce y Rhodey.

Steve los reconoció, ellos iban con Tony ese día en el centro comercial.

—Chicos—continuó Natasha—, es él. ¿Qué opinan?

"¿Qué opinan?" Steve se sintió escrutado como animal de zoológico.

—Es el tipo de Tony—dijo Pepper.

—Sí, pero no creo que Tony se lo trague—dijo Rhodey.

—No lo sé, chicos, ¿de verdad creen que es buena idea?—dijo Bruce.

—Sí que lo es—dijo Natasha—. Y mi amigo Steve es perfecto.

Los otros tres asintieron mientras seguían examinándolo.

Una locura, les dijo Steve cuando le contaron todo lo que se traían entre manos, lo que estaban planeando era un locura. En primer lugar, Tony no lo creería, ¿quién se lo creería?

—Tal vez lo haga—dijo Rhodey—. Antes era un ferviente adorador de la Navidad.

—No perdemos nada con intentar—dijo Pepper.

—Sería genial que Tony gustara de la Navidad como nosotros—expresó Bruce un poco harto de las burlas constantes de Stark sobre la cursilería de las fiestas decembrinas.

—¿Qué dices, Steve?—preguntó Natasha.

—No, no, y no—repitió él—. Están locos. Sólo conseguirán que se enoje con ustedes y que a mí me odie.

—¿Y qué te importa, Rogers?—dijo Rhodey—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Steve no contestó eso y los dejo solos con sus ideas locas. Natasha fue quien les explicó que a él le gustaba Tony. Cómo, cuándo y por qué era así, ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Todos se encogieron de hombros, no era la primera vez que a alguien le gustaba Tony a primera vista.

Los siguientes tres días se turnaron para llamarlo e insistirle.

—Diles que sí y ya—aconsejó Bucky—. ¿Qué tal que resulta y se te hace realidad estar con tu amor platónico?

—No lo va a creer.

Bucky se encogió de hombros. —Pero cabe la posibilidad de que sí.

Steve no lo creía.

Entonces, un día, mientras estaba de guardia en SHIELD, le pareció ver a Tony junto al director. La curiosidad lo llevó a seguirlo discretamente por los pasillos. Le vio reír y desenvolverse con soltura, incluso llegó a escuchar un par de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Inteligente y divertido. Jamás se aburriría a su lado. Si tan sólo pudiera estar a su lado.

—¿Tony Stark?—dijo el director cuando Steve le preguntó que hacia ese civil en las instalaciones de SHIELD—. Ah, vino a hacer una consulta. Teníamos problemas con el desarrollo de unos aviones, capitán. Le pedimos su opinión, ya que es el ingeniero en jefe de Industrias Stark.

Steve agradeció la información, sólo había querido comprobar que era él.

Natasha lo esperaba en el departamento con Bucky, ambos veían la televisión abrazados en el sofá.

—Hoy lo vi—les dijo.

Natasha sonrió como si anticipara algo. —¿Y? ¿Aún te gusta?

—Me ha más que gustado durante toda mi vida.

—¿Y...?

—Sólo pensé que me gustaría ser por un instante, por breve que éste sea, su novio.

Natasha saltó de sofá.

—No digas más—le dijo al tiempo que marcaba a alguien desde su celular—. Pepper, tenemos luz verde. De prisa, antes de que se arrepienta.

***

Su departamento se convirtió en el centro de operaciones de Natasha. El 24 de diciembre, ella salió lista para localizar, cual espía, lo necesario para iniciar la operación "Regalo de Navidad". Tuvo éxito. Regresó con las llaves del castaño.

Volvió a irse con el resto de sus amigos y volvió diciendo que todo estaba listo, para que horas después él llegara. Incluso le entregó la tarjeta que debía darle a Tony. La había escrito Bruce con letra caligráfica, producto de las muchas terapias que había tomado para controlar su temperamento. Y le deseo suerte.

—Nosotros lo negaremos todo—le dijo Natasha cuando Steve se disponía a salir—No te arrepientas, Steve.

Bucky le sonrió detrás de su novia, como diciéndole que no tenía nada que perder.

Steve sólo tuvo que empujar la puerta del departamento de Tony; se lo habían dejado así para que entrara. Dejó su abrigo en el gancho de la entrada y su pequeña maleta (hecha, sólo por si acaso Tony se tragaba la historia) debajo del árbol. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

Miró por la ventana, estaba a punto de amanecer.

Se sentía muy nervioso, le sudaban las manos, le recorría un escalofrío y esa sensación molesta en el estómago no amainaba para nada. Entonces, cuando el Sol traspasó las cortinas, cuando más tenso se sentía, y su mente le pedía irse, al tiempo que su corazón quedarse; escuchó cierto barullo proveniente de una puerta. Supuso que Tony se había puesto de pie y cauteloso, pero rápidamente, tomó su lugar al pie del árbol.

Tony salió, el cabello aún lo tenía mojado y despeinado, y parecía haberse levantado más que tarde. Iba camino a la cocina, pero se detuvo al reparar en el extraño sentado en su piso.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú?—le espetó y luego señaló el árbol—, ¿y qué es esa cosa?

Steve le tendió la tarjeta y respiró lentamente; esperando calmar sus propios nervios. Tony abrió la tarjeta y jingle bells inundó la habitación. Vio el gesto fruncido e incrédulo de Tony mientras leía. Y él, él sólo podía mirarlo desde dónde estaba con fascinación, completamente absorto, feliz de tenerlo tan cerca, y pensando que era suficiente, que podía dar gracias por ello.

—¿Es una broma, verdad?—Preguntó el castaño.

Después, preguntó más. Era evidente que no se lo creía del todo, pero algo... algo mágicamente lo hacía dudar. Un pequeño resquicio, se dijo Steve, una pequeña oportunidad. Aunque durara un segundo, valía la pena.

Tony dijo que debía estar soñando, que cerraría los ojos, contaría y él, Steve, se habría ido. El capitán no pudo más que sonreír, ser considerado un sueño por Tony, era más de lo que sus propios sueños le habían permitido tener. Se puso de pie. No quería más que ese instante, no pedía más. Sólo eso. Sólo una vez, para aliviar el peso del futuro... quería besarlo. Y lo hizo, suavemente, sin demandar nada. Llenando sus pulmones con su aroma y a sus labios con su tacto. Sólo eso.

***

—Y me convenciste de que era real—dijo Tony aún recostado en el hombro de su marido, con los ojos cerrados, relajado, por fin—. Me alegra que hayas aceptado—añadió con una risita traviesa.

Steve también rió.

—Creí que te habías dormido.

—No, hasta que lo contaras todo—dijo Tony—, me gusta saber cómo viviste esos momentos tú.

—¿Te gusta saber que estaba tan nervioso, que creía que me moriría ahí mismo frente a ti?

—No parecías para nada inseguro.

Steve sonrió. Estaba entrenado para ocultar sus emociones en momentos difíciles, que era diferente.

—¿Te sientes así ahora?—Preguntó Tony levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

—Sí. Tal vez, peor.

Tony sonrió y miró hacia enfrente.

—Llegamos.

Steve asintió.

Frente a ellos crecía el edificio de un hotel, dormirían ahí esa noche y volverían a casa al día siguiente.

—Pues nada—dijo Tony cuando se detuvieron y un valet parking se acercó al auto, junto con un botones—. Feliz Nochebuena, beloved.

Steve abrió su puerta y le sonrió.

—Feliz Nochebuena, amor.

***

*******

25 Diciembre

Howard Stark sintió un escalofrío recorrerle a la columna vertebral, "algo maligno me acecha", pensó. Poco después, su esposa le miraba con las manos en jarras y moviendo un pie amenazadoramente, debajo del umbral de la puerta.

—¡Howard, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

El patriarca de la familia Stark se encogió en sí mismo y giró de a poquito hacia su mujer.

—Mejoras—respondió.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tony?

—Ammh, ¿"padre eres un genio, amo todo lo que haces, así que hazle mejoras a esta cosa simplona"?

—¡NO!—María lo miró ceñuda—. ¡Te dijo todo lo contrario!

—Pero María, esto será muy bueno.

—Deja las cosas de tu hijo en paz.

—Mi hijo carece de buen gusto.

—¡Howard!

—Vamos, cariño, verás que le gustará. Es mi regalo de Navidad para él y Steve, y también de su aniversario. Puedes creer que quiera molestar a Tony, pero a Steve...

María levantó una ceja, eso era cierto, Howard se portaba bien cuando se trataba de su amigo, hermano del alma, Steve.

—Más te vale que no les moleste.

—Ya verás que no. Al contrario, me lo agradecerán.

María movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no muy segura de dejar a su marido seguir en su empeño. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo; tocaron a la puerta en ese instante.

—Ni creas que te has salvado—amenazó a su esposo, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, para gritarle a Jarvis que ella abriría.

Howard, sin embargo, sabía que ya no sería molestado. Silbando alegremente recogió el desarmador que había dejado en el suelo y continuó con su tarea.

Ese año celebrarían Navidad en el hogar de Tony y Steve. María se había propuesto para hacer la cena, claro que, también, se habían llevado a Jarvis y a su esposa. Además de ellos, Pepper y Gregory estaban invitados, y los esperaban; así como a los amigos de la pareja. Sería una Navidad un poco bulliciosa.

Howard no había convencido a su hijo de que le dejara poner su trineo sobre su tejado, lo cual habría hecho a escondidas de haberlo llevado. Tenía oportunidad para hacer y deshacer; ya que su hijo y el marido de éste estarían fuera desde Nochebuena y hasta la tarde de Navidad. En pocas palabras, estos no harían nada del trabajo que correspondía a los anfitriones de una fiesta, pero él y María estaban dispuestos a tomar ese rol, después de todo, estaban acostumbrados.

Bucky y Natasha fueron los primeros en llegar, llevaban un pastel y regalos. Nat decidió ayudar a María (cotillear) en la cocina, mientras que Bucky fue abducido por Howard como ayudante interino.

Bruce y Betty llegaron después; y ambos ayudaron en la decoración de la casa. Betty estaba contenta; ella y Bruce esperaban a su primer hijo, y aunque aún faltaba mucho para que llegara o para que, incluso, se le notara, ya usaba vestidos de maternidad.

—Bruce tiene más cambios de humor que yo—comentó a las otras chicas—, parece él el embarazado.

Todas rieron.

Más tarde, llegó Sam, el amigo Steve, junto con Thor y el hermano de éste. María levantó la ceja ante el contraste de aquellos hermanos. Thor, de vaqueros, sudadera, coleta despeinada y barba nada arreglada, distaba de Loki, su hermano, quien vestía elegantemente, de un sobrio negro, combinado con una bufanda de seda verde esmeralda, además, tenía un porte flemático que Thor no tenía, ni tendría, ni con la instrucción más severa de un profesor inglés. Y mientras el rubio entusiasta y bárbaro como siempre, se unía al escuadrón de Howard para trabajar y cargar cosas pesadas; el pelinegro, había preferido la plática educada de la cocina, y una bebida para restablecerse del vuelo.

—Interminable—dijo con su taza de té entre los dedos—. Si no fuera porque Thor adora venir aquí...

Tenía una lengua privilegiada, hipnótica, resultaba que era un escritor de cierta fama, y las chicas pronto se vieron enfrascadas en una conversación amena con él.

Rhodey y Carol llegaron con sendas botellas de Champagne. Y pronto el árbol de Navidad estaba atiborrado de regalos. María, en cierto momento, volvió a subir en busca de su esposo, quien, con Bucky, deba los últimos retoques a su trabajo.

—¡Por Dios Howard, Tony te va a matar!

—¿Qué dices? ¡Me amará!—Howard rió y se sacudió las manos.

María sonrió. —Tenemos bocadillos, ¿por qué no bajan?

Bucky dijo que tenía hambre de perro y salió disparado a la cocina; en contraste, el matrimonio bajó con calma a la sala.

—¿Llegaron todos?—Preguntó Howard.

—Falta tu hijo mayor

En ese momento, escucharon la voz de Natasha gritándole a su amiga Pepper escaleras abajo.

Ya no faltaba nadie.

Pepper y Gregory llegaron con sus hijos: Jack y Jane, de quienes habían ganado la custodia y los cuales, ahora, estaban a las puertas de la adolescencia; la pequeña Rose, quien celebraba su tercera Navidad y sobre la que todos comentaron lo grande y bonita que estaba; y el más pequeño los Stark "en el horno" como dijo una vez, Howard.

—¡Pronto nos llenaremos de niños!—dijo María, para abrazar a Pepper y acariciar su vientre—. ¡Qué felicidad! ¡¿Verdad, Howard?!

El patriarca de los Stark asintió al tiempo que abrazaba a sus nietos mayores y estiraba los brazos hacia su hijo para que le cediera a su pequeña nieta.

—¿Tony y Steve aún no regresan?—Preguntó Greg viendo como su padre se alejaba con sus hijos muerto de risa.

María negó. — Pero no deben de tardar. ¿No quieren tomar algo? Tenemos chocolate, Pepper.

—Ah, me encantaría... aún tengo antojo de chocolate, ¿puedes creerlo?

Y así, en medio del desorden total, entre risas, comida y música, la fiesta comenzó.

***

Bucky vio llegar el auto por la ventana que daba a la calle y dio la alarma.

—¡Ya llegaron!—gritó y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera Barnes, yo primero!—gritó Howard al tiempo que se deshacía del vaso de whisky que llevaba en las manos.

Tuvo que remontar unas cuantas cabezas, pues todos se arremolinaban en la entrada para salir a recibir a los dueños de la casa.

Steve se estacionó frente al porche y salió primero. Sonrió y saludó a todos con la mano, al tiempo que rodeaba el auto para abrir la puerta de Tony. El castaño emergió del auto y estiró el cuello para verlos a todos, les enseñó la lengua, risueño; y, luego, junto con su esposo se acercó a ellos.

—¡Hey bola de gorrones!—dijo Tony a modo de saludo, al tenerlos a unos pasos.

Todos rieron. Steve pasó un brazo en rededor de los hombros del castaño, y éste entonces, despegó un poco los brazos de su cuerpo, sólo un poco, y les mostró el pequeño bulto de mantas que llevaba entre ellos.

—Les presento nuestro hijo—dijo—, Peter Rogers-Stark.

En el rostro de todos se dibujó una sonrisa; fue María quien dio un paso al frente para abrazar a su nieto e hijo al mismo tiempo, y si le hubieran alcanzado los brazos, también habría abrazado a Steve. Fue como una señal; todos los demás los rodearon.

Con la algarabía, el bebé despertó de su sueño, hasta entonces apacible en brazos de su padre; pero no lloró, sólo se removió con sus ojitos abiertos, curioseando. Tony, al darse cuenta, le señaló a las personas a su alrededor.

—Mira Pete, tus abuelos—le dijo señalándole a María y a Howard—. Tus primos—Jack y Jane se asomaron y le saludaron con la mano—. Y esa bola de zánganos, son tus tíos—Tony giró en redondo—. A este ya lo conoces, tu sexy padre.

Steve rió y se inclinó para besar la frente de su pequeño.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Tony sonrió mirando a los ojos a Steve.

—Esta es tu familia.

***   
***

Steve y Tony habían decidido que querían ser padres un año y medio atrás. Los trámites los habían vuelto locos más de una vez, pero estaban preparados mentalmente para ellos, así como para esperar por años a tener la oportunidad de una adopción. Sin embargo, por fortuna, por destino, o simplemente porque tenían un record que los hacía buenos candidatos; ese año lo habían conseguido.

Recibieron una llamada diciéndoles que su solicitud había sido aceptada. Tardaron casi un mes más en que los papeles estuvieran listos y que pudieran ir por su hijo. Apenas hace una semana, les llamaron preguntándoles si no les importaba recoger al pequeño en Navidad, a lo que contestaron que "por supuesto que no les importaba, irían".

Y por fin, ahí estaban, en casa con su hijo.

—Tienes que ver esto—dijo Howard una vez que los ánimos se calmaron y entraron de nuevo a la casa.

—¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó Tony siguiéndolo—. Te dije que no hicieras nada.

Abajo, Steve cargaba a Peter, mientras Thor con un tarro de cerveza en la mano brindaba por la "gloriosa llegada de un guerrero".

Howard guió a Tony hasta la habitación del bebé y éste se quedó boquiabierto. Con lo intempestivo con lo que se dieron los eventos de la adopción, él y Steve apenas habían tenido tiempo de alistarlo todo. De hecho, se dijeron, bastaba con lo básico: algo de ropa, pañales, biberones, una cuna, mantas... ya comprarían lo demás con calma. Pero Howard, al parecer, había decidido regalarles una habitación completamente equipada.

—La cuna tiene censores—dijo Howard— registra la respiración, temperatura y pulso. No habrá sustos aquí. E instalé una cámara en el móvil, tendrán acceso directamente desde sus celulares, aunque pueden vigilarlo desde cualquier pantalla. ¡Ah! Hice unos juguetes geniales, estimularán su inteligencia, ya verás...

—Papá...

—¿Qué? Es genial, no me vas a decir que no.

—Es genial, papá, gracias—Tony abrazó a su padre, quien un poco descolocado y ligeramente avergonzado, correspondió.

Luego, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Tony dio una vuelta por la habitación decorada y súper equipada. No lo esperaba, había sido una buena sorpresa.

—¿Tendrán más?—Preguntó Howard—. Quiero decir, Greg va por el cuarto, no creo que te quieras quedar atrás.

Tony rió.

—No lo sé... —se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Te confieso algo, pá?

Howard asintió.

—Estoy aterrado. Steve parece tranquilo, es como si supiera que hacer y no lo dudo; los niños se le dan bastante bien y ellos lo adoran. Basta con ver como a Jack, Jane y Rose les encanta pasar tiempo con él... Pero yo... no sé si seré tan buen padre como él lo será.

Howard suspiró.

—Esto es mi culpa, ¿no?

—¿Qué? Ja, ja No.

—Lo es. No tienes un buen ejemplo de padre y temes no tener buenas bases.

—No, yo... entiendo que tenías que...

—No hay excusa, Tony. Me perdí los mejores años de Greg y tuyos.

—Pero te diste cuenta a tiempo.

Howard asintió. —Aun así, no es algo que me perdone del todo—sonrió y apretó el hombro de Tony—. Estarás bien, serás un buen padre. No te preocupes por ello, aprenderás de mis errores, y no los cometerás. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente, y tienes un buen compañero a tu lado. Yo creo que Peter se divertirá mucho con el par de padres que tiene.

Tony rió y asintió.

—Ahora, volvamos a la fiesta, tu madre y Jarvis nos llamaran pronto a cenar.

***

Después del último brindis de la noche, todos se dispusieron a dormir. Nadie iría a su casa, no estando tan borrachos como estaban. Steve y Tony se vieron en aprietos para acomodar a todos sus invitados en su casa que, aunque grande, no tenía tantas habitaciones para huéspedes como hubieran deseado.

—Necesitaría una torre de varios pisos para alojarlos a todos—dijo Tony.

—Deberías irla planeando—bromeó su madre—. Jarvis y yo nos hacemos cargo. ¿Por qué no subes con Steve?

Tony asintió y giró en redondo para subir las escaleras.

Escuchó la risa de su esposo proveniente de la habitación de Peter. Cuando Tony apareció en el umbral, vio a Steve cargando a un recién despierto Peter, quien, a su vez, parecía muy interesado en tirar del largo pelo de su tío nórdico. Thor reía, sin que siquiera pareciera molesto; mientras tanto, en la mecedora, sin intención de balancearse, Loki miraba la escena con cierto desdén, que bien podía ser aburrimiento o cansancio; y en la punta de sus dedos jugaba con una copa de ginebra.

—Eso lo hará muy fuerte—dijo Thor como si retomara una conversación antigua—, amigo mío, tienes que hacerlo.

—No lo sé, Thor, es sólo un bebé—contestó Steve, quien al mismo tiempo le lanzó una sonrisa a Tony.

—Nada como eso para que crezca sano—insistió Thor.

—¿El qué?—Preguntó Tony al darse cuenta que hablaban de su hijo.

—¡La iniciación vikinga!—Bramó Thor.

Tony levantó una ceja.

—Se trata de un baño en agua helada—explicó Loki desde su asiento con aire desinteresado—. Es más un remojón que otra cosa.

Tony lo miró y negó a su esposo, quien a pesar de sus palabras, lucía entusiasmado con la idea de Thor.

—Ni se te ocurra, Steve—le advirtió.

—No parece peligroso, Tony.

—Si se enferma, te mato.

—Amigo Tony—dijo Thor—, después de eso no se enfermará jamás. A mí me lo hicieron y no me enfermo nunca, ¿verdad, hermano?

Loki asintió cansinamente.

—Steve...—Tony torció el gesto.

—Déjame pensarlo, Thor—respondió el capitán, para mantener la paz en la habitación.

Thor pareció contento con esa respuesta y cambió de tema.

—Lo hará—dijo Loki a Tony, y éste volvió la vista hacia él.

No había hablado con Loki, a parte del saludo cordial del inicio, pero a su madre y amigas les había parecido encantador.

—No lo hará.

—Lo hará, porque tiene instintos primitivos, igual que Thor—explicó Loki.

—¿Steve?

—Sí—el pelinegro giró el rostro hacia dónde los rubios hablaban—, es primitivo.

—Estás loco, Steve es el hombre más educado y consciente de sí mismo que conozco.

Loki le dio un trago a su ginebra, sin apartar la vista de los dos rubios que reían una vez más.

—Es que hay dos tipos de hombres primitivos—comenzó a disertar—. Están aquellos que siempre son bárbaros, bruscos, brutos... son así todo el tiempo, como Thor. Y luego están los discretos, aquellos a los que su salvajismo emerge en ciertos momentos, como Steve; ya sea en una pelea, o en... bueno, ya sabes.

Tony sintió un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Es interesante... Steve—Loki fijó su vista en el capitán y bebió un sorbo de su bebida, mientras lo analizaba —. Un caballero que se vuelve bestia... debe ser... estimulante.

—Oye, estás hablando de mi marido—Tony frunció el ceño, no muy contento ni con las palabras, ni con aquella mirada.

Loki echó a reír.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No es el tipo de hombre primitivo que me gusta...

Tony vio un brillo en la mirada de Loki, un brillo extraño. El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa con sus finos labios, apartó la mirada de los rubios y la reubicó en Tony.

—Tú y yo somos hombres evolucionados, quiero decir, intelectuales. Tú eres hombre de ciencia y yo de letras. Hombres refinados. Es lógico que nos gusten los hombres primitivos. No podemos resistirnos, nos atraen irremediablemente.

—¿Cuántos de estos llevas?—dijo Tony señalando la copa de Loki, pero éste no se inmutó.

—Es por eso que dejarás que Steve haga la iniciación vikinga de su hijo. No podrás negarte, no tienes la fuerza para negarle nada. Puedes resistirte, fingir que estás enojado con él o que lo odias, pero, en realidad, harías lo que fuera por él.

Tony frunció el ceño un poco más.

—Habla por ti...

—Sabes que es así, Stark—Loki volvió a sonreír y después, se terminó su copa.

Tony decidió cambiar de tema, ese se le hacía demasiado escabroso y raro.

—Yo venía a decirles que bajaran a encontrar un lugar dónde dormir.

Loki ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Eso no es problema—dijo—. Thor y yo compartiremos.

—Si quieres morir aplastado...—bromeó Tony, intentando pasar por alto lo extraño que habían sonado las palabras de Loki.

—Oh, ese tampoco es problema—añadió Loki, enigmáticamente.

Tony levantó la ceja y sintió un escalofrío.

—Oh-oh, alguien necesita un cambio de pañal—escuchó decir a Steve, seguido de la risa de Thor.

—Yo lo hago—dijo Tony feliz de encontrar una excusa para librarse del pelinegro, estiró los brazos para tomar a su hijo, quien aún trenzaba sus dedos en el pelo de Thor.

—Es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos—dijo Loki al tiempo que se ponía de pie—, hermano...

Thor asintió.

Tony los vio de reojo mientras se marchaban y él recostaba a Peter para cambiarle el pañal. Steve los despidió con un gesto de la mano y sacó los pañales de la cómoda.

—Howard se lució está vez, ¿no crees?—dijo.

—Es la primera vez que al no hacerme caso, hace algo bien.

Steve rió—Parecen palabras de tu madre.

Tony sonrió, retiró el pañal sucio, y limpió la piel de Peter, quién los miraba curioso.

—Oye, Steve

—¿Mmh?

—¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?

Steve le miró y cariñosamente pasó sus dedos por el pelo castaño de su esposo. Sabía cuan preocupado estaba Tony por ese asunto, y había buscado mil maneras de calmar su ansiedad, pero ahora que todo era tan tangible, ahora que tenían a su hijo con ellos, él también había comenzado a preguntárselo.

Iba a contestar cuando un chorrito de pipí salió disparado contra el rostro de Tony, su respuesta se transformó en risa. Tony cerró los ojos y se quedó estático.

—¡Qué caraj...!

Peter juntó sus manos y sonrió alegre; era la primera sonrisa que sus padres veían de él, y todo el enojo que Tony hubiera sentido se esfumó.

—¿Te da risa orinar a tu padre?, ¿eh?—le dijo y Peter volvió a sonreír.

Steve tomó una toalla húmeda y limpió el rostro de Tony, con el mismo cariño con el que había pasado los dedos por su cabello. Tony aceptó el gesto, no sin hacer caras falsas de disgusto.

—Listo—dijo el capitán y sin que Tony lo anticipara, lo besó brevemente en los labios—. No sé si seremos buenos padres, Tony, eso lo juzgará Pete cuando sea mayor. Pero sé que daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que crezca sano y feliz.

Tony sonrió y asintió, se paró en la punta de sus pies y alcanzó los labios de Steve, una vez más. Peter pataleó y sonrió con esa ternura infantil que derritió los corazones de sus padres.

—También te da risa que tus padres se besen, eh—le dijo Tony—. Por qué presiento que nos darás dolores de cabeza.

—Tendrá sentido del humor—aseguró Steve y terminó él, el trabajo de ponerle el pañal.

Estaban disfrutando de ese momento en familia, cuando Thor volvió a aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

—El señor Jarvis me pidió que les trajera esto—dijo y les tendió un biberón.

—¡Ah, gracias!—Tony cargó a Peter en brazos, mientras Steve sujetaba la botella.

Nada más acercársela, Peter se prendió a ella. Un momento de contemplación por parte de sus padres, mientras comía; y, después, Tony levantó el rostro.

—Oye —se dirigió a Thor—, tengo curiosidad y no me voy a quedar con ella. ¿Tú y tu hermano... ya sabes... comparten... hacen...?

Steve miró extrañado a Tony y, luego, a Thor, éste le devolvió la mirada confusa.

—Necesito que seas más específico, amigo Tony.

Tony rodó los ojos. —¿Hacen cosas que normalmente no hacen los hermanos? No te ofendas, pero tu hermano se expresó de una manera rara, como si ustedes tuvieran relaciones...

—Tony—Steve entendió y le miró advirtiéndole de la presencia de Peter.

—Vamos Steve, ni siquiera sabe que significa lo que estoy diciendo.

—Tal vez, pero no deja de ser un niño.

Tony rodó los ojos.

—¡Ah!—Thor reaccionó, había entendido la pregunta de Tony—. Te refieres a si compartimos el calor de un lecho.

Tony asintió y aguantó las ganas de reír ante la forma en que lo había dicho.

—Pues, sí—respondió con una naturalidad apabullante.

—Pe... pe...pero Thor, ¡es tu hermano!—Tony no podía ni imaginarse dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gregory.

Pero Thor se encogió de hombros.

—Es adoptado—dijo como si con eso se explicara y perdonara todo. Luego, bostezó, dijo que había dejado una cerveza a la mitad allá abajo y se fue.

Steve echó a reír al ver la cara de perplejidad de Tony y le retiró suavemente de los brazos a Peter. Apoyó al pequeño contra su pecho y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Lo sabías?—le preguntó Tony agitando el biberón vacío en una mano.

Steve se encogió de hombros. —No me gusta meterme en la vida amorosa de mis amigos, pero nunca han hecho algo por ocultarlo.

Escucharon un pequeño eructo, y sonrieron. Peter se talló un ojo y se acurrucó en el hombro de Steve.

—Creo que es hora de dormir—dijo Tony.

Olvidaron el tema, concentrados en ver como su hijo conciliaba el sueño. Después, lo arroparon en su cuna. Se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, con la mirada en el pequeño que dormía frente a ellos. Les parecía aún como un sueño, un evento mágico. Pero era real, muy real, tenían que aceptarlo y disfrutarlo. Se miraron satisfechos, felices, y sin decir una sola palabra, se besaron. 

***   
***

Tony se estiró cuando entraron a su habitación; había sido una Navidad atípica y muy cansina. Del otro lado de su ventana caían copos de nieve, se acercó para cerrar la cortina, pero se quedó ahí mirándolos. Todo el estrés de días anteriores se había disipado. Suspiró y, entonces, sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda; en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana vio a Steve besándole la sien.

—Hey, capitán, ¡feliz Navidad!—le dijo y giró lentamente entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—Feliz Navidad, Tony.

Se besaron. Tony sintió el frío del vidrio de la ventana contra su espalda; hasta ahí lo había llevado ese beso acompasado, pero al mismo tiempo, apasionado. Sintió el cuerpo de Steve aplastar suavemente el suyo, le sintió apartar la ropa que le estorbaba con las manos, tocar su piel, abandonar sus labios para besarle el cuello...

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó aferrándose a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Es, también, nuestro aniversario—respondió Steve—¿Qué crees que hago?

Tony ensanchó su sonrisa y tiró del pelo de su esposo para, una vez más, mirarle a los ojos.

—Dime que pretendes hacer, Rogers—exigió saber con el deseo en la punta de la lengua, sólo porque le gustaba escucharlo.

—Te haré el amor, por supuesto.

***

Tony despertó; Peter lloraba. Bajó de la cama, y encontró a Steve meciéndolo al pie de ésta.

—¿Pañal?—preguntó

Steve negó.

—¿Hambre?

Steve negó.

Tony se paró a un lado de Steve y miró a su hijo ceñudo. Sabía que las noches de desvelo apenas estaban empezando, pero adivinar que tenía era un poco duro. Ojalá Howard hubiera inventado un traductor de llanto de bebés. Intentando calmarlo, trajo con él aquel regalo que en antaño le hubiera dado a Steve. Lo agitó como si fuera una sonaja y el reactor se encendió. Peter dejó de llorar cuando vio la luz azul-verdosa.

—Vaya, ¿te gusta esto?

Pete estiró las manos y tocó la superficie del reactor llenó de curiosidad.

—Tal vez, despertó, se encontró solo en la oscuridad y se asustó—dijo Steve.

—No tienes que sentirte asustado—Tony vio el rostro de su hijo coloreado por la luz—, no estarás solo nunca más. Estamos contigo, ahora.

Peter lo miró, parecía que lo entendía, tenía un brillo inteligente en su rostro. Tony casi estuvo seguro de que conocía el significado de las palabras que le decía perfectamente.

—Steve—dijo al tiempo que exigía tomarlo en brazos—, creo que se parecerá a mí.

Su esposo rió y su risa también alcanzó a Peter, quien levantó la vista hacia él, sonriente.

—Venga, a dormir enano—dijo Tony.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos arrullándolo suavemente. Sobre la cómoda dejaron el reactor encendido, y esperaron ahí, hasta que su bebé conciliara un vez más el sueño. Tony sintió el abrazo de Steve y su barbilla en el hombro. Ambos guardaron silencio, y pensaron que no había nada que les faltara en la vida. No había nada más que pudieran pedir.

Su último deseo de Navidad se había cumplido: 

Tenían una familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Fue un extra bastante largo, con muchas cosas que contar y otras que se quedaron en el tintero, yo advertí que serían extras extensos, pero no imaginé que tanto jaja
> 
> Con este extra, doy por finalizado este fanfic. 
> 
> Unos últimos comentarios respecto a este final. 
> 
> Me pareció importante contar como Steve había llegado a aceptar ser el regalo de Tony, aunque tal vez no era necesario, me tomé la libertad de cumplirme un capricho.Por otro lado, Thor y Loki... confieso que me gusta el Thorki, pero jamás he escrito algo de ellos, así que es la primera vez que los plasmo, y espero que no haya sido decepcionante. 
> 
> Regresando a mis comentarios finales, sólo me resta decir que Peter tiene una familia gigante, muchos tíos, cuatro primos, y unos padres geniales, creo que será feliz. Howard quiere más nietos, y tal vez se le haga... no lo sé, tal vez Steve y Tony decidan adoptar otro pequeño, uno más parecido a Steve, al menos físicamente (cofcofJhonnycofcof); y entonces, Pete tendrá un hermano menor. Sí, adoro a la Superfamily. (Por cierto, si le hicieron su iniciación vikinga)
> 
> Me habría gustado escribir más de los demás, pero esto ya era muy largo. Sin proponérmelo, me agradó la pareja de Pepper y Greg, y la usaré en algún otro fic. 
> 
> Creo que es todo lo que quería decir y si no, pues ya ni modo. Sólo me resta volver a darles las gracias e invitarles a acompañarme en mis siguientes historias.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este es mi fic Stony Navideño! ¡No podía faltar! 
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Hace mucho tiempo, de verdad mucho tiempo, leí un fic con una temática parecida, supuestamente basado en una película. Siempre me quedaron las ganas de retomar la idea, pero nunca había encontrado la pareja perfecta para ello, hasta ahora. 
> 
> Ya no recuerdo el nombre del fic (sólo recuerdo que era de un anime), menos de la película, aunque la he buscado durante años, nunca la he encontrado (si tienen idea de cual es, hagánmelo saber, por favor); así que decidí basarme en la idea vaga que anidó en mi desde entonces, para hacer este pequeño fic. Les prometo clichés y cursilerias, porque, vamos, es Navidad, seamos felices al menos una vez al año. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> 2017-12-14


End file.
